Detrás del Balón
by Eli Lawliet
Summary: ¿Número de relaciones antes de entrar a la universidad? No podía contarlas ni con ambas manos, y no se sentía culpable por ello ya que no había encontrado alguien por la cual valiera la pena esforzarse. Toda su vida había obtenido las cosas a lo facil, y aquellas con las que más se empeñaba y le tomaba cariño eran las que le hacían sudar sangre para obtenerlas... como ella.
1. Siempre hay una primera vez

¡Hola a todos!

Mi primera vez en el fandom de KnB, estoy muy emocionada *O*

Me han pasado tantas cosas con este fic, que poco a poco se las iré contando mientras avance la historia. .

Les mando un beso enorme, mil gracias de antemano por pasar a leer : )

_Gracias a Rasen quien ha sido mi beta en este fic (y me regaña por que no pongo el guion largo). Gracias linda :*_

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, toda su obra –y sus sexys personajes- son propiedad de Fujimaki-san.**

* * *

**Detrás del balón**

**Siempre hay una primera vez**

A donde mirara nada le parecía conocido, y eso era normal para él, después de todo, era un ambiente completamente nuevo. Aunque debía darle las gracias a su senpai por haberle dado al menos una breve seña del lugar.

También era extraño no tener el típico séquito de mujeres a su alrededor; sin embargo, no necesitaba ser masivamente conocido para llamar la atención. Sonreía como siempre y eso bastaba para derretir a cuanta fémina se le cruzara por el camino. No era por llana vanidad, pero le gustaba ser así.

Habían pasado los días de gloría de la preparatoria, pero eso no significaba que la vida deportiva en el baloncesto para Kise Ryouta había terminado. Tras graduarse de Kaijou decidió ir a una universidad en Nagoya, la meca automotriz y a donde Kasamatsu había ingresado también.

Las razones para no quedarse en la región de Kanto fueron dos muy sencillas, ambas personales aunque una más que la otra. La más obvia de ellas había sido enfrentarse a nuevos oponentes. La universidad de Nagoya le ofreció una beca completa gracias a sus excelentes habilidades deportivas, por lo que Kise no pudo simplemente decir que no ante semejante oportunidad. Que de tener éxito, como sabía lo que haría, jugaría para algún equipo profesional.

—Debe ser aquí –dijo con un tono muy bajo tras observar la hoja en mano.

Dentro de aquella aula no había demasiados estudiantes y la mayoría de los allí presentes eran hombres; aunque no era algo que le importase. El efecto fue inmediato ante todos debido a su presencia imponente se había adueñado de la habitación. El rubio se limitó a sonreír pasivamente y tomó asiento al fondo.

Prodigio en todos los aspectos. Era así como se definía a alguien como Kise Ryouta. Sin una pisca de imperfección física, buen atleta, excelente estudiante, simpático, capaz, talentoso. Tenía mucho amor propio pero sin llegar al narcisismo…No cuando Kasamatsu estaba más que dispuesto a golpearlo de llegar a ese punto.

La vida de preparatoria había sido de lo más excitante y no esperaba menos de esa nueva aventura. Había sudado sangre para obtener el nivel que ahora tenía, y no pensaba detenerse ahí. No, claro que podía seguir evolucionando.

Su mente divagaba sobre el baloncesto y todo lo referente a él, también en cómo debía arreglárselas para ajustar sus horarios entre el trabajo, la escuela, los entrenamientos, sus labores en casa y una larga lista sin fin de actividades. Lo cual no era cosa del otro mundo o algo que no hubiera hecho antes. Con su mente fija en esas cuestiones no se percató de la persona que había tomado asiento a su lado.

La clase dio inicio: el curso de inglés.

La universidad tenía como requisito para todos los estudiantes un nivel mínimo de conocimientos en lengua extranjera, lo cual no era preocupante para Kise, ya que de entre todas las materias el inglés era su mayor fuerte. Por eso estaba ahí, en el curso avanzado, que de hecho llevaba por voluntad propia.

—_Hey, you wanna be my partner_?

Fue la pregunta de la persona a su lado. Kise respondió que sí antes de siquiera voltear a ver quién le había lanzado la pregunta ya que estaba demasiado centrado en sus cosas. Movió su cabeza como si negara algo, no era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en ello.

Junto a él había una chica de complexión delgada, estatura promedio, cabello color marrón hasta los hombros; tenía un aspecto demasiado neutral, casi cayendo en lo aburrido por lo que pudo adivinar de la expresión de sus ojos de color olivo.

—_Sorry, I wasn't paying attention_ –fue la humilde escusa que puso, no sabía de qué iba el tema.

—_Don't worry about it_ –expresó en una fría línea.

—Soy Kise Ryouta –ya que todos estaban hablando aprovechó para presentarse, en el idioma local eso sí, para no parecer presumido.

—Kimura Aoi. Pon atención –miró al frente sin prestarle mucho interés al muchacho-, darán las instrucciones.

Era un fastidio que apenas siendo el primer día ya tuvieran trabajo para todo el semestre, pero igual no esperaba que el curso fuera pan comido.

—¿A qué hora termina tu última clase? –preguntó Aoi. La catedra había terminado y necesitaban ponerse de acuerdo para comenzar en el proyecto.

—Tres treinta.

—Yo termino a las dos, pero puedo esperar.

—Ah eso, veras –pasó una mano por su cabello rubio. Y con esa expresión de niño comenzó a relatar los porque no tenía la tarde libre.

—Entonces –recapituló-, ¿sales de tu entrenamiento hasta las siete?

—Sí, aunque en lo que me toma bañarme y cambiarme…

—Tengo tiempo libre hasta las nueve, si no tenemos más tiempo tendremos que vernos más días.

—Lo siento, pero en verdad no puedo faltar a las practicas –le giñó el ojo.

—Ya dijiste eso –le dijo inexpresivamente. Que ni le cruzara por la mente pensar que por actuar como niño bonito lo dejaría libre de trabajo.

—Oh sí.

—Igual es hasta la próxima semana el avance, podemos quedar mañana.

—Claro.

—Te veo en el Gimnasio. Adiós.

Extraña, era la palabra que Kise habría de utilizar para describirla. No era un efecto domino, tampoco es que aplicara al cien por ciento de las mujeres, pero si era muy poco común encontrar a alguien que fuera indiferente ante él.

Y sin siquiera percatarse, el nuevo día llegó, yendo desde las clases que le resultaban aburridas por su fácil comprensión a las ansiadas pero demandantes prácticas de basquetbol.

Sudaba a chorros, como si fuera una necesidad de último momento. Pero no podía evitarlo, no cuando las carreras con cambios de ritmo habían sido brutales.

El nivel físico que exigía el entrenador estaba por arriba de cualquier entrenamiento que hubiera llevado, gracias al cielo no tenía problemas con ello, pero después de todo era un simple mortal como cualquiera; joder que él también tenía un límite.

No podía quejarse, ellos eran realmente estrictos especialmente con él, porque Kise era su novato estrella y tenían puesta mucha esperanza en su desempeño.

Tomó un respiro y comenzó el siguiente ejercicio: flexiones de tronco.

De vez en cuando se tomaba un segundo para observar a su alrededor. Los entrenamientos por lo general eran abiertos al público. Podía ver a una que otra chica en las gradas pero ninguna que se le pareciera a su compañera.

—¡Pon atención!

Gritó Kasamatsu al momento que le había puesto un pie en la espalda mientras hacía sus abdominales, mismo que lo hizo chocar contra sus rodillas.

—Senpai, eso duele –se quejó Kise mientras ponía sus manos en su adolorida frente.

—Concéntrate.

—¡Lo hago! –dijo muy seguro, pero no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a un grupo de chicas que recién llegaba por las tribunas.

Kasamatsu le golpeó la cabeza para traerlo de nuevo a la duela.

—¿Esperas a alguien? –tomó una postura más relajada después de haberse desquitado con su kouhai.

—Si…

—Es tu segundo día en la universidad y ya tienes una cita. No esperaba menos de un modelo –comentó resignado… y con un poco de envidia; a él que le tomó más de tres meses poder hablar con alguien fuera de un tonto sí o no y él ya con un ligue hecho.

—No, nada de eso. Es trabajo.

—Ah.

—¡Hey! ¡Ustedes dos, pónganse a trabajar! –les regañó el entrenador.

Después de un poco más de tiempo terminaron sus deberes. Saliendo de los vestuarios Kise volvió a dar una vista rápida al gimnasio. Pero solo había cuatro personas más aparte del equipo.

—_Tal vez no venga…_

Pudo verla sentada en una banca cercana fuera del edificio; estaba leyendo un libro del que no pudo alcanzar a leer el título.

—Buenas tardes Kise-kun –saludó educadamente, pero sin mucho interés.

—Buenas tardes.

—Tengo hora y media. He adelantado unas cuantas ideas que te comentaré de camino a la biblioteca.

Hablaba sin descanso y sin parar, aunque solamente de lo referente a su tarea. Kise pensaba en cuanta hambre tenía después del agotador entrenamiento. En un punto de la unilateral conversación se perdió del tema.

—¿Estas poniendo atención? –le preguntó Aoi a un Kise que parecía estar en la luna.

—No, lo siento –volvió a usar su esplendorosa sonrisa como escudo. Aoi frunció el ceño y Kise tensó su boca en una línea. ¡Carajo, si siempre le funcionaba!

—Igual faltan quince para las nueve. Dejemos esto aquí y piensa para mañana nuevas ideas en base a lo que te he comentado –se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada-. Nos vemos mañana.

—Te acompaño a la estación –se ofreció caballerosamente.

—No gracias, no voy a la estación.

—¿Vives cerca? –insistió pese al rechazo.

—No.

—Es tarde, puedo acompañarte. Después de todo es mi culpa que te quedaras tan noche.

—Así está bien, aprecio tu amabilidad pero no es necesario.

—¿Segura?

—Sí.

—Hasta mañana entonces.

Las clases de inglés eran diarias y como en ellas asistían estudiantes de todas las carreras y semestres no tenía un conocido cercano. Salvo por Aoi no había entablado conversación con nadie, porque contrario a lo que pareciera Ryouta no iba haciendo amigos cada dos por tres.

—Buenos días Kimura-san.

—Hola –saludó sin mucho ánimo mientras recargaba su cuerpo sobre la paleta del banco.

—Te ves cansada –comentó después de ver las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

—Algo…

—Estuve pensando en muchas cosas sobre el proyecto y reacomodando las ideas que presentaste ayer.

—Qué bien…

—¿Hoy también quedamos a la misma hora?

—Si…

¿Cuál era su problema? No le costaba nada ser un poco más empática hacia él. No sabía por qué exactamente pero se sentía un poco ignorado, tal vez por las inexpresivas respuestas de su compañera. Así que se resignó a seguir con su inútil intento de plática.

La duela chillaba cada vez que alguno de los jugadores frenaba en seco su carrera. El marcador sobre el tablero decía 39 – 20 a favor de los de casaca negra. Los diez hombres sobre la cancha estaban divertidos jugando pese a estarse tomando muy enserio el partido que solamente era de rutina.

Los movimientos del número nueve eran tan suaves, daba la impresión como si la cancha entera estuviera vacía y él simplemente lo aprovechaba para hacer lo que le venía en gana. Uno a uno pasaba a sus rivales con graciables movimientos.

Dos pasos al entrar al área, un salto envidiable y una clavada que a más de uno de los espectadores dejó con la boca abierta.

El sudor sobre su cuerpo no le impidió seguir con sus jugadas. Robó el balón en medio de un pase y desde la línea de tres puntos encestó de nuevo otra canasta.

Aoi estaba sentada al lado de un par de chicas que observaban encantadas de la vida la práctica. Debía admitir que Kise parecía saber lo que hacía… aunque ella no supiera un carajo de basquetbol.

—Kise-kun es tan bueno como afirman.

—Además de guapo.

Eran los comentarios de sus fieles seguidoras. Una de ellas llevaba en las manos una revista donde justamente el blondo yacía en la portada, vistiendo con su anterior uniforme de preparatoria donde posaba inmaculado el momento de un perfecto donqueo. Ignorando ese detalle decidió ponerse cómoda porque aún quedaba buen rato de juego.

Las habilidades de Kise abarcaban toda posición en la cancha. Bajaba a defender tan bien como era atacando y armando jugadas para el equipo. El dueto que hacía con el número cinco era magistral; parecía tener una conexión especial con él más que con el resto del equipo.

De nuevo el balón estaba en manos de Ryouta quien de dos movimientos se había quitado su marca en media cancha, corriendo velozmente y saltando para encestar en medio de dos hombres que trataban de bloquearlo.

Aquellos ojos resplandecientes como el mismo oro la miraron por breves segundos. Y justo después de su audaz hazaña, Kise levantó la mano y simpáticamente la saludó. Aoi se encogió de hombros un poco apenada por ser notada como una espectadora. Las chicas a su lado habían interpretado que el saludo iba para ellas. Ambas gritaron su nombre y el muchacho sonrió también para las dos.

—¡Al juego!

Sobraba decir que ese era Kasamatsu golpeando de nueva cuenta a Kise. Cuanto odiaba el moreno que se desconcentrara de esa manera tan absurda en pleno partido. Aoi esbozó una ligera sonrisa ante la escena de abajo.

Ryouta parecía un chico interesante.

—Lamento la espera –dijo el rubio saliendo prácticamente de la nada.

—Me divertí viendo el juego. Eres bueno –se paró del estrado.

—Gracias.

—¡Kise-kun! –canturreó una chica al acercase a él- ¿podrías darme tu autógrafo?

—Claro.

Después de esa llegaron otras tres más, todas deseosas de un poco de atención por parte del basquetbolista. Kise sonreía un poco forzado, no le molestaba que fueran así, solamente que en ocasiones era un tanto cansado.

—Así que es famoso –susurró Aoi para sí misma. Kise ya estaba atendiendo a la última de sus fans.

—Muchas gracias.

—No hay de que –dijo amablemente. Luego de marcharse todas, volvió hacia su acompañante que seguía aguardando por él-. Disculpa.

—Es difícil ser popular.

—A veces.

—Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Kimura-san ¿tú no eres parte de ningún club? –preguntó curioso.

—No –ahí iban de nuevo las respuestas monosilábicas.

—Ya veo…

Había perdido el equilibrio por completo al bajar por los escalones y es que de pronto todo a su alrededor había girado súbitamente. Para su fortuna Kise había reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar una caída catastrófica.

—¿Estas bien?

—Creo que sí, tan solo fue un mareo.

—Sentémonos aquí –forzosamente la hizo acatar la orden-. ¿Estas enferma? –cuestionó y le puso la mano sobre la frente para cerciorarse que no tuviera temperatura.

—No estoy enferma.

Le quitó la mano de encima y en esos momentos en que la sostuvo se percató de lo suaves que eran pese a jugar Basketball. Sus ojos poseían una expresión un tanto distinta, abajo en la duela parecían hervir con la llama de un apasionado competidor y sentado ahí sobre las escaleras tenían un color aún más vivo y fresco. Kise no parecía un muchacho engreído como cualquiera supondría.

—Dejemos esto para otra ocasión y ve a casa, sé que es algo injusto después de haberte hecho perder tanto tiempo pero…

—No ganaré aunque insista, ¿verdad?

—Nop –le sonrió y tendió su mano como ayuda, sin embargo Aoi se levantó por cuenta propia.

-—¿Desde cuándo juegas basquetbol?

—Segundo de secundaría.

—Ya son algunos años. ¿Te gusta mucho?

—Lo amo –expresó muy emotivo. Parecía más bien un niño.

—Imaginaba a una persona diferente cuando te conocí –suavizó las líneas de su rostro-. Perdón si fui muy grosera. Aunque soy una persona sería la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Primeras impresiones –sonrió como sin nada-, la mayoría son erróneas en general.

—¿No es pesado para ti vivir en otra ciudad?

-—Un poco. Pero vivo con mis abuelos y tengo a Kasamatsu-senpai. Así que no me siento solo.

—Puede parecer difícil al principio, pero es divertido poder conocer otros lugares.

—Así es.

Cuando menos lo pensaron ya estaban fuera del campus.

—Gracias por tu comprensión Kise-kun. Ayer fue un día pesado –le ofreció una pequeña reverencia.

—¿Es por mi culpa? –dijo alarmado.

—No. Solo fue una mala noche.

—Ojalé y esta sea mejor.

—Ya veremos.

-¿Intercambiamos números? –mencionó. De pronto Aoi frunció el ceño-. Digo, para poder estar en contacto si surge algún inconveniente. No estoy tratando de flirtear o algo por el estilo.

—Estoy segura de que no –apabulló.

Y después de haber compartido el número telefónico de ambos Aoi se marchó por su cuenta. Kise estaba un poco perplejo ante el poco común comportamiento de la chica; ahora con toda seguridad podía afirmar que siempre estaba a la defensiva.

—Quítate de la pasada si sólo vas a estorbar –expresaba Kasamatsu aparentando estar molesto.

—Senpai~ siempre tan agresivo –lloriqueó el rubio.

—¿Qué haces todavía aquí en primer lugar?

—Nada, ya me iba.

—Pensé que te verías con una chica. ¿No dijiste eso cuando saliste corriendo del vestidor?

—Ah sí, pero cancelamos. Sabes, me siento un tanto rechazado.

—¿Tú? –se echó a reír.

—No es gracioso senpai.

—Lo más importante es –habló con seriedad- tener la mente donde debes: la cancha. Recuerda que este fin de semana es tu primer juego oficial de las preliminares para el torneo regional de Chubu.

—Lo sé, estoy tan emocionado –dijo con ilusión.

—Aunque sabes que son preparativos para el invierno.

—El reto que todos estamos esperando.

—El National Seven Tournament. ¿Ansioso por ver a tus viejos amigos, Kise?

—Me pregunto qué tan fueres se han vuelto en estos meses. No puedo esperar.

—¡Ah! ¡Kasamatsu-sempai!

Ambos voltearon a ver al chico que corría en dirección a ellos. Cuando por fin los alcanzó se tomó su tiempo para recuperar el aliento.

—Lo siento –comenzó a disculparse sin motivo alguno.

—¡Te he dicho que dejes de pedir disculpas sin sentido! –Yukio le dio un golpe en el estómago-. Demonios Sakurai.

—Lo siento –volvió a decir. Kasamatsu iba a darle otro golpe pero Kise lo detuvo.

—Senpai no sea tan violento.

—En verdad lo siento mucho –seguía el castaño.

—¡Sakurai! –aun con Kise deteniéndole por los hombros intentaba patear al pobre chico.

La vida en la universidad de Nagoya apenas comenzaba para Kise y Sakurai. Tenían cuatro años para dar lo mejor de ellos y poder conseguir su preciado sueño. De momento y pensando menos a futuro estaba el torneo regional de verano, y a finales de año la tan esperada reunión nacional de las escuelas imperiales: Hokkaido, Tokyo, Kyoto, Osaka, Kyushu, Tohoku y por supuesto Nagoya. Siete escuelas enfrentándose entre sí para determinar quién era la mejor.

* * *

Primero que nada ¿por qué comencé a ver KnB? Cuando recién salió el anime (primera temporada), miré los primeros ¿qué serán? Cinco capítulos, pero dejé de verla sin motivo alguno (en realidad se me pasaron varios caps y luego me dio flojera verlos xD).

Todos los años en la ciudad donde vivo se realiza una convención (la más grande del estado) y justamente el tema de este año es "Deportes", así que yo quería hacer un cosplay de algún equipo… entonces recordé que el uniforme de Seirin me había gustado muchísimo. Así que me decidí por hacer cosplay de alguien de Seirin (en esos momentos era Izuki). Así que en base a eso, debía conocer al menos los aspectos básicos del anime… o sea, no iba a hacer cosplay de algo que no tenía la menor idea. Y pues descargué la primera temporada (en ese tiempo estaba corriendo la segunda temporada, más o menos a la mitad del partido de Seirin vs Yonsen).

Pues… me traume como pocas veces. En un día prácticamente miré los 25 capítulos de la primera temporada, y como es obvio de pensar, me enamoré de Kise… de Kiyoshi, Takao y Sakurai (me encantan :$). Total que, en un dos por tres me vi la segunda temporada, alcancé el manga, las ovas, etc etc…. Mi mundo giraba alrededor de Kuroko no Basket.

Siempre me ha gustado ver el perfil psicológico de los personajes, y esta relación de Kise-Aomine (NO LA YAOI) me llamaba mucho la atención, este complejo que tenía Kise de admirar y sobrepasar a quien le inspiró a jugar Basquetbol era muy interesante para mí. Esos detalles que me dejan pensado en –irónicamente- que siente y piensa el personaje sobre eso, así que me disponía a escribir un OneShot/POV de Kise relatando esta situación, además de que había para Kise "Detrás del balón", es decir, que hay de Kise como individuo pensante además del básquet. Pero… nunca hice ese Oneshot, en cambio –revisando el fandom de Kise que el 98% es yaoi- sentí la necesidad de poner mi granito de arena en lo hetero. Y así nació este fic.

Y al final no terminé haciendo cosplay de nadie jajajaja.

Mi TOP de Kuroko no Basket, pueden dejarme el suyo en los comentarios si quieren. Para conocernos más y saber que nos gusta : )

*Equipo al que más me gusta echarle porras: Shuutoku.  
*Equipo favorito: Kaijou.  
*Jugador favorito: Takao Kazunari.  
*Personaje favorito: Kiyoshi Teppei.  
*Estilo favorito: Copycat de Kise Ryouta.  
*Uniforme favorito: Seirin Negro (Interhigh).  
*Armador favorito: Yukio Kasamatsu.  
*Alero bajo favorito: Ryou Sakurai.  
*Alero favorito: Kise Ryouta.  
*Ala-Pívot favorito: Kagami Taiga/Aomine Daiki.  
*Centro favorito: Kiyoshi Teppei.  
*Mejor partido: Kaijou vs Touhou (cuartos Interhigh).


	2. Lo bueno dentro de lo malo

Hola a todos!  
Les traigo el siguiente capítulo y más anécdotas sobre el fic (al terminar).Les agradezco mucho que pasen a leer y le den la oportunidad a la historia.

Les mando un beso enormeee :****

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, todo es obra de Fujimaki-san.**

* * *

**Detrás del balón**

**Lo bueno dentro de lo malo**

Kise devoraba su comida como si hubiera estado en cautiverio por años. No estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que se encontraba realmente hambriento. Nunca había jugado basquetbol pero si había experimentado el cansancio y el hambre después de un ejercicio intenso, por eso no opuso mucha resistencia cuando el rubio le pidió ir ahí.

Sonrió un poco recordando que era su culpa el que hubieran terminado en ese lugar.

—No puedo –dijo otra vez Aoi con ese rostro neutral. Kise hizo una mueca.

—Ni que hacer… tendremos que dejarlo para el fin de semana. Domingo –propuso.

—No. Demasiado premeditado para entregarlo el día lunes.

—Bien –dijo resignado-. El sábado tenemos partido a medio día, podemos vernos después del juego.

—Si no hay de otra. ¿Dónde jugarán?

—En el gimnasio principal de la universidad.

—Estaré a la una y treinta aquí.

—Perfecto.

Ciertamente no tenía nada mejor que hacer ese día, pero sus planes no eran ir a ver el partido de su universidad. Aunque al fin de cuentas ya estaba ahí en el campus. Nada le costaba echar un vistazo a ver cómo iban las cosas.

El vitoreo de ambas porras se escuchaban desde afuera del edificio. Parecían sumamente emocionados con la contienda. Por lo que avanzó hasta la segunda planta para posicionarse junto aquellos que apoyaban a Meidai, su escuela.

Estaban en el tercer cuarto y la Universidad de Nagoya iba ganando por más de quince puntos de diferencia. El uniforme de Meidai en esa ocasión era negro con rayas color verde en los laterales en forma de zeta, mismas que se conectaban al contorno superior del área desmangada y del cuello, ocupando el mismo tono verde. Los números de cada jugador estaban plasmados en color blanco.

Kise resaltaba entre todos como un foco brillante en la oscuridad haciendo ironía por su tonalidad de cabello. Además, sus movimientos dejaban siempre con el corazón en la mano al público. De nuevo parecía tener esa mirada decidida y férrea.

La posición de Alero del rubio le sentaba de maravilla, además que el armador del juego, Kasamatsu, el número 8, daba amplia movilidad al encuentro.

La gente dio un alarido de lo más excitado al ver la jugada previa: como si fuera fantasía Yukio pasó la bola a Kise en un giro sobre su propio eje tras burlarse la defensa del otro equipo; y para cuando el balón llegó a Ryouta este lo pasó justo por detrás de su oponente a las manos de Sakurai quien estaba justo en la línea de tres puntos. En cuanto la bola tocó las manos del castaño lanzó un perfecto tiro largo, encestando.

Al final Meidai derrotó a sus rivales 121 a 93.

Todos habían estado espectaculares, muchos aplaudían al equipo local, inclusive uno que otro de la porra contraria. Si bien Meidai no había sido un equipo extremadamente fuerte en años anteriores en comparación con Tokio, Kioto u Osaka, este año contaba con dos ejemplares novatos, sumándole la fuerza que había adquirido los dos últimos años. Por lo que seguro daría de que hablar en el invierno.

—Felicidades por su victoria –expresó Aoi como gesto de amabilidad para Kise y los dos compañeros que venían con él.

—Muchas gracias –respondieron los tres en coro. Kise al parecer estaba demasiado feliz.

—Pareces contento.

—Lo estoy. Extrañaba esta sensación.

—No hay que bajar la guardia, recuerda –le regañó Yukio.

—¡Lo siento! –saltó Sakurai de pronto.

—¡No te estaba diciendo a ti! –el moreno frunció el ceño. Que le dieran paciencia con ese niño, que si era fuerza lo mataría.

—Es solamente que… yo también estaba muy emocionado. Lo siento.

Justo como el día de la práctica un grupo de chicas se acercaron hasta Kise. Una de ellas le entregó una bolsa de papel bastante gorda; el rubio la aceptó sin mayor problema e intercambio unas cuantas palabras con ellas.

—¡Kise! ¡No estás solo! –le gritó Kasamatsu de lo más molesto.

—Déjalo, no pasa nada –comentaba Aoi con una sonrisa poco creíble.

—Todo el tiempo es lo mismo con este sujeto –farfulló.

—Sakurai Ryou, por cierto –se presentó el castaño muy amablemente.

—Kimura Aoi. Un placer.

—Ka-kasamatsu Yu-Yukio –habló el otro un poco trabado…Todavía le costaba hablar con las chicas.

—Su juego es muy bonito, aunque no se mucho al respecto.

—Nada que no puedas aprender leyendo un poco y viendo los partidos –sacó platica Kasamatsu en lo que su bobo kouhai terminaba de hacerse el simpático. Si era sobre basquetbol el tema todo estaba bien.

—Sakurai-kun, tus tiros son magníficos. Debes tener mucha fuerza en tus brazos.

—Gracias.

—¡Kise! ¡Termina con eso!

Y a regañadientes de su senpai, el rubio se despidió de las jóvenes para integrarse al grupo.

—Senpai~ por eso no tienes novia –se quejó el rubio.

—¿Qué dices? Maldito Kise.

En cuestión de nada el moreno ya tenía dándole de golpes al pobre número siete del equipo. Sakurai los miraba con una sonrisa de lástima. Tal vez pensando en que así se miraba él cuando Kasamatsu lo golpeaba. Aoi sonrió divertida, parecía que esos dos eran grandes amigos.

—El Senpai no todo el tiempo es así –comentó Kise mientras andaban. Ya estaba a solas con Aoi.

—Oye… ¿realmente vas a comerte eso? –le miró de soslayo mientras comía un bollo de carne que había sacado de la bolsa que le regalaron.

—Sí, tengo hambre, ¿gustas?

—Sabes… en Latinoamérica la gente acostumbra a hacer brujería mediante la comida. Ya sabes, cosas extrañas para hacerle mal a las personas. También funciona para el amor.

Kise escupió inmediatamente lo que estaba comiendo y la miró con una expresión que claramente decía: ¿estas bromeando? Después volteó a ver el bollo que tenía en la mano.

—Al menos eso me contaron… no es que sea popular en Japón. Igual no suelo comer cosas regaladas.

—¿Por qué tenías que decir algo tan aterrador? – el comentario había socavado su entusiasmo-. Ahora no podré comerme estas cosas.

—Pero si ya te habías comido uno…

—Tienes que invitarme a comer –la señaló en lo que arrojaba la bolsa a la basura.

—¿Qué? Era una broma.

—Tú no bromeas –soltó entre pucheros.

—No, pero… -se quedó callada, su venganza por prestarle más atención a sus fans que al trabajo se había vuelto en contra de ella. Además la actitud de Kise solamente reafirmaba su idea de que era un niño.

—Yo invito. Igual quería otra cosa.

—No venimos a comer. Trabajo, ¿lo recuerdas?

—¿Te gusta el Okonomiyaki? –preguntó con una de sus súper deslumbrantes sonrisas.

—Contigo no se puede –suspiró totalmente resignada.

Y así habían acabado en ese modesto restaurante. Ya había pasado cerca de hora y media desde su encuentro y no habían hecho absolutamente nada de lo que se supone que iban a hacer.

—No te he preguntado qué estudias –interrogó un tanto curioso.

—Educación. ¿Y tú?

—Economía, aunque realmente solo es por hacer algo. Mi verdadero objetivo es ser un jugador profesional de baloncesto.

—Ya veo.

—¿Y cómo te sientes en tu primer año? –siguió cuestionando mientras preparaba su Negi Yaki.

—No es mi primer año.

—¿He? ¿Eres mayor que yo?

—Es mi segundo año.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? –agregó sorprendido.

—Veinte. Dime, ¿cuál es tu fecha de cumpleaños?

—Dieciocho de Junio.

—Es por eso, te has retrasado por la fecha de corte de Abril.

—Ah, no puedo creer que seas mi senpai.

—¿Intimidado?

—Para nada Kimura-senpai~ -espeetó deliberadamente arrastrando la palabra.

—No quiero que me llames senpai, por favor –le pidió de manera calmada pero con un aire de seriedad tal que Kise quedó advertido de las consecuencias.

—Entonces, ¿Kimura-san?

—O Aoi… como quieras. Menos senpai.

—¿Por qué no te gusta? Es muy común.

—Sólo no me gusta.

—Eso es extraño…

—Igual que tú. Termina y vámonos –sentenció.

—Kimura-san~ eres muy malvada –indicó casi al borde del llanto. Kise era todo una _drama-Queen_.

Para el anochecer ya casi habían terminado todo el trabajo pendiente. Admiraba lo aplicado que podía llegar a ser Ryouta cuando se lo proponía de verdad. Era abrumadoramente listo, tanto que se veía opacada ante él.

—¿Y por qué estás en Nagoya? ¿No era mejor quedarse en Tokio? –fue la pregunta que rompió el incómodo silencio mientras Kise aguardaba con Aoi a que pasara el autobús de ella.

—Es un poco problemático –sonrió desganado.

—No es necesario responder. Únicamente fue una pregunta.

—Hay unos sujetos muy fuertes a los cuales quiero derrotar no importa que –decía muy pensativo-, tres de ellos están en la Universidad de Tokio… así que si me quedaba ahí no podría competir contra Aominecchi, Kagamicchi y Kurokocchi.

—Ya veo… -musitó ignorando lo ridículo que sonaba el "cchi".

—Los más fuertes nos dividimos en las siete universidades imperiales. Aunque Tokio parece que se quedó con el _dream team._

—¿Estas preocupado?

—Un poco, poro muero de ganas por jugar con ellos de nueva cuenta –soltó soñadoramente.

—Tienes mucho espíritu competitivo.

—El otro motivo fue por mis abuelos… ellos están solos y su salud no ha sido la mejor últimamente. Así que vine aquí para cuidarlos.

Un ligero rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de Aoi, y es que Kise parecía tan animado además de empático ante los problemas de su familia que no podía encontrar más que encantador esa faceta del rubio. Estaba otra vez demostrándole que Kise Ryouta no solo era un vanagloriado basquetbolista, sino una persona muy considerada.

—Creo que ese es tu autobús –dijo el rubio.

—Entonces nos vemos el lunes. Que tengas buen fin de semana Kise-kun.

Sin embargo, cuando intentó tomar dinero de su cartera se dio cuenta de que esta no estaba en su bolso. Revisó sus bolsillos del pantalón, la chaqueta, pero no había nada. El bus pasó de la parada.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

—No encuentro mi cartera –comentó mientras la buscaba con la vista por los alrededores.

—Regresemos por donde veníamos para ver si la encontramos.

Siguieron el camino de regreso a la cafetería donde habían trabajado pero no había señales de ella, tampoco los encargados del lugar habían visto nada. Inclusive regresaron hasta el restaurante de Okonomiyaki donde fue la última vez que la vio.

—No está. Alguien debió tomarla.

—Busquemos una estación policiaca, tal vez alguien la regresó.

—Tal vez –dijo con decepción. Maldita sea, recién acababa de recibir su paga.

Y como si fuera una broma de mal gusto justo en el momento en que iban de vuelta a la parada del autobús un grupo de cuatro tenistas pasó al lado suyo. Uno de ellos precisamente jugaba con la cartera de Aoi tirándola al aire y cachándola con la mano.

—Disculpa, eso es mío –Aoi se interpuso entre los chicos, señalando lo que le pertenecía.

—¿A sí? No me parece –contestó el muchacho alto que la llevaba consigo.

—No parece algo que usarías –comentó Kise en sentido de burla. Ya veía que no sería fácil.

—Ey, bonito, no te quieras pasar de listo –le dijo otro de manera amenazadora.

—Eso le pertenece a Kimura-san. Devuélvelo.

—Puedes quedarte con el dinero, solo quiero mis identificaciones –expresó Aoi resignada. No debía, ni quería, ni podía iniciar una pelea.

—¡Kimura-san! –renegó Kise. Ella simplemente no podía dejarse ganar así.

—Te he dicho que esto no es tuyo niña.

Y sin motivo alguno el sujeto empujó a Aoi haciendo que trastabillara. Acción que encendió a Kise; por lo que rápidamente saltó en su defensa.

—Será mejor que te disculpes –le amenazó el rubio manteniendo su agarre del cuello de la camisa del otro.

—Oye… baja esos ánimos –le puso la mano encima.

—No pienso permitirte hacer algo así –al ver los ojos de Kise podía entender sus intenciones.

—Kise-kun, así déjalo –ella también estaba enojada, pero era mejor dejar morir las cosas antes de que fuera ella misma quien les diera su bien merecida lección.

—Yamamoto, recuerda que no podemos pelear aquí o tendremos problemas en el club –advirtió uno de sus compañeros.

—Ya lo sé –espetó y bruscamente se zafó del agarre del rubio-. Tienes suerte esta vez.

—¿A dónde creen que van? Tienen que devolver lo que no les pertenece.

—¿Qué te parece esto? Juega conmigo frontenis y si me ganas te lo daré.

—¿Frontenis?

—No tienes que hacerlo Kise-kun, ya vámonos –le tomó del brazo para que retrocediera, pero el blondo ya había hecho su elección.

Sinceramente no había jugado nunca frontenis. Conocía más o menos las reglas pero de ahí a verdaderamente intentarlo nunca lo había hecho. Y aunque ese fuera el caso sabía perfectamente que podría ser capaz de hacerlo.

Por suerte llevaba puesto el pants deportivo del club, lo cual le brindaba más comodidad a sus movimientos. Uno de los cuatro le había prestado una raqueta para que pudiera jugar. La cancha no era la adecuada, pero solamente necesitaban una pared para hacerlo al estilo callejero.

—No estoy conforme con esto. Es noche y la luz no es muy buena. ¿En que estabas pensando? –le regañaba la castaña.

—¿No es obvio? En recuperar tu cartera –dijo inocentemente mientras calentaba sus brazos dando golpes al aire con la raqueta.

—¿Listo? –preguntó Yamamoto.

—Cuando quieras.

Los otros cuatro espectadores salieron de la cancha. Como juego callejero establecieron reglas sencillas: golpear la pelota antes de que botase dos veces, así como el que primero llegara a tres puntos, es decir, el primero en conseguir que el otro perdiera la bola tres veces, ganaría.

Como gesto de amabilidad Yamamoto dejó sacar a Kise, quien golpeó con fuerza la pelota para hacerla rebotar en la pared. Esta tocó el suelo una vez y su oponente contratacó con mayor intensidad. Ryouta ni siquiera vio la bola.

Estaba acostumbrado a un esférico mucho más grande, además la poca luz que caía sobre la cancha reducía su visibilidad en gran medida. El sujeto frente a él comenzó a reír de manera llamativa ante la incapacidad de Kise… Pero eso estaba apenas comenzando.

Kise sacó de nueva cuenta, esta vez con mayor potencia, cuando tocó el suelo la pelota botó tan rápido y tan alto que parecía que nadie podría alcanzarla, pero Yamamoto lo hizo en un rápido salto, agitando con furia su raqueta; provocando que la bola saliera disparada a la pared con el doble de velocidad.

El ángulo de tiro no permitió que la pelota rebotara, simplemente se dirigió al rubio en línea recta. La pelota volvió al frente, pero no porque haya sido devuelta –al menos con intención-, sino más bien porque ésta había golpeado a Kise directamente en el rostro.

—¡Kise-kun! –gritó alarmada Aoi; desde ahí podía ver sangre. Estaba a punto de entrar a la cancha cuando Kise alzó la mano para indicarle que permaneciera fuera.

—Quédate ahí –expresó a la vez que se tocaba con la palma de la mano parte del ojo y la ceja para limpiarse.

—Oye niño, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Yamamoto.

—No es nada. Continuemos.

De nuevo eran esos ojos llenos de determinación, esa mirada que había entendido era la definitiva cuando Kise entraba en acción.

Esta vez fue diferente, o tal vez igual.

Nadie creía que pudiera lanzar con tanta fuerza, porque aquella bola tenía la misma velocidad que cuando fue lanzada hacia él. IInclusive podrían decir que más. Yamamoto no pudo hacer nada y simplemente recibió el impacto justo en boca.

—Dos a uno, mueve rápido –le dijo Kise en tono frio.

—Maldito –pronunció furiosamente escupiendo la sangre de su boca.

Era tanto el asombro de todos que nadie decía nada, pensaban tal vez que debían haber dicho cinco y no tres cuando establecieron las reglas, pero es que ninguno imaginaba que un chico como Ryuota pudiera aplastar tan humillantemente a quien se suponía era el mejor de toda la ciudad. Ridículamente imposible.

—¿Cómo es posible que lo haya derrotado? –se preguntaban incrédulos.

—Cumple con tu palabra –le ordenó el rubio.

—Kise-kun, ¿estás bien? –llegó Aoi corriendo para ver cómo estaba, tomando la cabeza del rubio sin consideración alguna.

—¡Duele, duele! Espera –se quejaba.

—Si te duele no estás bien. No te muevas, déjame ver –era tan alto que le costaba poder ver la zona afectada.

—Hey niño, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –interrogó Yamamoto, mirándoles forcejear.

—Kise, Kise Ryouta.

—Recordaré ese nombre –sonrió-. Toma –le lanzó la cartera.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos Yama.

—¡No se quedará así! –advirtió uno de los cuatro apuntando acusadoramente al rubio.

—Esperaré su revancha.

Los cuatro sujetos salieron tan rápido como les fue posible de cancha. Definitivamente no había sido la noche que esperaban.

—¡Se llevaron el dinero! –gritó Aoi al ver su cartera sin un yen.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Esos sujetos! –secundó muy molesto-. Después de todo lo que pasamos.

—Por eso te dije que lo dejaras así.

—Al menos tienes tu identificación y esas cosas –comentó en lo que descansaba sobre una banca.

—Gracias, pero no tenías que hacerlo.

—Detesto la clase de sujetos como ellos –dijo entre pucheros. Pasada la adrenalina ya comenzaba a dolerle el ojo.

—No te dejes llevar, tonto Kise.

—Un poco –sonrió alegre.

—No creo que deje marcas –removió unos cuantos cabellos de la frente de Ryouta, mismos que también se habían teñido del vital líquido.

—Espero y no.

—Tus ojos… -musitó.

—¿Qué tienen? –preguntó preocupado. ¿Se había lastimado de verdad? Porque no sentía tanta incomodidad.

—Son bonitos.

—Um, gracias –mencionó un poco cohibido. No era la primera vez que escuchaba algo como eso, solo que parecía tener un trasfondo diferente del usual.

—Vamos, ya es tarde… Además tienes que prestarme dinero.

—Cierto. Andando.

* * *

Sonsacando gente. El nacimiento del _National Seven Tournamet._

Como les había mencionado la vez pasada, estaba completamente traumada con KnB, en mi Facebook no había otra cosa que no fueran publicaciones de este anime. Rasen (Ficker y amiga mía desde hace 5 años) había notado esta ligera obsesión, comentándome que también le gustaba el anime (aunque a niveles "normales"). Mi reacción fue obviamente tipo: RASEN TIENES QUE HACER UN FIC DE KUROKO NO BASKET! JHFJGFJHG (su personaje favorito es Ahomine…Sex Machine… aaah bueno, a lo que iba). El punto es que Rasen no quería hacer el fic por que ya tenía otros en marcha, pero como buena amiga le insistí y le insistí y le insistí (solo un día) y me prometió pensarlo (esa noche). Resultado final: al día siguiente ya tenía escritos 4363 capítulos de un fic de KnB protagonizado por Ahomine, Bakagami y Kurokotroll (como les llamo yo de cariño :3)

Casualmente, mi querida Rasen situó su fic en la "misma línea temporal", o sea, la universidad. Dejando a estos tres dentro de la U de Tokyo. Entre bromas le dije a Rasen que sería bueno hacer un "crossover" de ambos fics (porque nunca habíamos trabajado juntas). Así que de esa misma idea nació el _Natioal Seven Tournamet _ como pretexto para unir ambos fics al final.

En este mismo se reúnen muchos personajes de la serie procedentes de las viejas preparatorias. Por su puesto que tendremos a toda la generación de los milagros. Poco a poco se irán desvelando los miembros de cada escuela. Pero al menos ya saben quiénes estarán con la U de Nagoya. Y como ya ha dicho Kise, el _Dream Team_ de Tokyo: Kagami, Aomine y Kuroko.

La historia hermana (o side story si quieren verla de esta manera) ésta titulada "Addicted to you", protagonizada por Ahomine y todo Seirin xD. Es una comedia romántica muy divertida. Pueden leerla cuando gusten.

Y así… traume de por vida a Rasen con KnB, ahora solo vive para este fandom (yo jamás los dejaré mis amores One Piece y KHR, no se preocupen).

Besos a todos :***

PD: escribo más aquí que en el fic mismo jajaja :$


	3. Ese tipo de personas

¡Hola a todos!

Me han pasado un montón de cosas esta semana, afortunadamente la mayoría han sido buenas. Así que vengo muy contenta a compartirles este tercer capítulo, que espero sea de su agrado.

Agradezco de corazón a todos los que se toman la molestia de pasar a leer : )

En general les mandó un beso enorme enorme :***

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, todo es obra de Fujimaki-san.**

* * *

**Detrás del balón**

**Ese tipo de personas**

Antes de pedir cualquier explicación al respecto ya tenía el puño de Kasamatsu en la cabeza. Todos en la práctica comenzaron a reír aunque estaban extrañados por la herida que mostraba el impecable rostro del rubio, misma que era cubierta con una cinta en forma de reloj de arena.

—Entonces te enfrentaste a ese sujeto. Admite que fue por interés propio.

Ese era el capitán del equipo, estudiante de leyes de cuarto año, Sugita Natsu. Era el chico más alto del equipo, casi rozando los dos metros además de ser sumaente corpulento. Su posición de juego era centro. Muy enérgico y bromista. Poseía una cabellera corta de color marrón oscuro, al igual que sus ojos.

—Claro que no –negó agitando la mano.

—Pero no deberías usar tus habilidades indiscriminadamente –volvió a golpearlo Kasamatsu-. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si sucedía algo peor?

—Pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada…

—Admiro tu valentía Kise-kun –halagaba Sakurai.

—Es sólo porque fue deporte, si hubieran peleado le hubieran dado una paliza –comentó un quinto.

Egami Haru era un chico particularmente fastidioso, de tercer año en la escuela de ingeniería. Jugaba de pivot la mayor parte del tiempo, eso cuando Kise no ocupaba la posición. Tenía envidia de la popularidad creciente del novato, aun así no le caía mal ni se llevaban pésimo tampoco. Simplemente lo toleraba. Media 1.85 mts. De aspecto rebelde, más por sus alborotados cabellos puntiagudos de color azabache.

—Tal vez –dijo un sonriente Kise, iba a tomarlo como lo que era…una broma.

—Kise, ¿puedes copiar movimientos de pelea? Es decir, si alguien pelea contigo…-habló Sugita.

—Pues –se llevó la mano a la barbilla-. Nunca lo he intentado. La verdad es que nunca me he peleado a golpes con nadie -misteriosamente un aura súper brillante parecía haber salido de las espaldas de Kise.

—¡Entonces yo te estrenaré Ryouta! –gritó Haru lanzándole un puñetazo al cuerpo.

—Dejen de jugar y vengan acá –les llamó el entrenador.

—Nos estábamos divirtiendo –la decepción reinó en Haru, quien casi logra su cometido de sacarle el aire al rubio.

—Senpai~ ¿Por qué todos quieren golpearme? -lloró Kise cual niño pequeño.

—No sé, ¿por qué será? –dijo sarcásticamente Kasamatsu rodando los ojos.

—¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!

—Como saben tenemos tres partidos antes de entrar al torneo regional de Chubu. Hemos ganado un juego y espero sean igual de eficientes para el próximo que será el día de mañana.

—¡Ganaremos! –vociferó Natsu.

Motivados ante las deseos de ganar, el entrenamiento fue llevado exitosamente. Isshin, su entrenador, era alguien sumamente exigente pero para nada inflexible, aunque constantemente los llevaba a sus límites para obtener mejores resultados.

—Esto… Kise-kun –tímidamente Sakurai llamó al blondo quien recogía sus cosas para marcharse.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Pues, veras… lo siento –dijo primero que nada. Kise sonrió paciente. Menos mal que Yukio no andaba cerca-. Yo quería saber si podías… lo siento.

—¿Qué? –volvió a repetir. Sakurai era alguien muy extraño.

—Ayudarme con mi tarea de algebra –soltó de golpe e inmediatamente se disculpó agachando su cuerpo constantemente.

—Con que era eso… Claro, ¿ahora mismo?

—Si no es mucha molestia –habló con pena.

—¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa? Es muy grande y no habrá problemas con mis abuelos.

—¿De verdad puedo?

—Claro.

—Sí, está bien. Lamento las molestias.

—¿Qué traman ustedes? –preguntó Kasamatsu al verlos.

—Estudiaremos juntos en mi casa –respondió Kise.

—Hablando de eso Kise –mencionaba seriamente el moreno-. Necesito que me ayudes con inglés.

—Oh senpai, ¿en verdad está pidiendo mi ayuda? –no podía ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro por el hecho.

—¡No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo!

—Sakurai, ¿es mucha tu tarea? –preguntó Kise, el castaño comenzó a ponerse azul de los nervios.

—Pues… a… más o menos. Lo siento, en verdad lo siento.

—No te preocupes Sakurai, tú se lo pediste primero.

—Pero Kasamatsu-senpai….

—Dije que está bien –le miró con esa cara de terror que bien sabía poner y había perfeccionado en Kaijou.

Curiosamente mientras atravesaban el campus para dirigirse al metro, Kise se encontró con su compañera de clase, Aoi. La saludó efusivamente desde la distancia. Tal vez fue el único que se preguntó qué hacía ahí a esas horas.

—Kise-kun, Sakurai-kun, Kasamatsu-kun –habló a modo de saludo la oji verde.

—Kimura-san, que sorpresa verte tan tarde.

—Oh, bueno, venía por unos libros que olvidé tomar esta tarde. ¿Acaban de terminar?

—Así es –respondió Sakurai.

—Kimura-sa, ¿estás libre esta noche? –siseó Kise, tan jovial como sólo él podía.

—¿Por qué? –de nuevo frunció el ceño antes las confusas palabras del rubio.

—No pongas esa cara –comentó con desaire, aunque fuera para eso no había necesidad de poner esa cara como si fuera lo peor del mundo-. Veras, Kasamatsu-senpai necesita un tutor de inglés, y ya que eres tan buena como yo estaba pensando en…

—Oye Kise si no quieres hacerlo tú puedo hacerlo solo, no involucres a gente de esa manera –menos si se trataba de una mujer.

—Si puedo tomar el metro de las once y treinta está bien –respondió Aoi.

—No tienes que –insistió Kasamatsu más por pena que otra cosa.

—No es molestia -le era imposible decirle no a Kise en esos momentos, no cuando había actuado tan valientemente por ella.

—¡Entonces vamos a casa! –gritó de lo más entusiasmado.

—¿A tu casa? –había tomado por sorpresa a Kimura.

—Si… ¿no dije eso antes?

—Me temo que no.

—¿No puedes?

—Sí, solo que olvidaste mencionarlo –sonrió forzosamente. Pensaba que estudiarían en la escuela. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

—Kise idiota –Kasamatsu golpeó al rubio por enésima vez en el día.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Es mi culpa –siguió Sakurai.

Era un grupo extraño.

La casa de la familia de Kise era muy grande. Y a pesar de ser más o menos céntrica tenía un gran terreno, posiblemente debido a que la casa era muy antigua, antes de que Nagoya fuera tan urbanizada.

Su aspecto era meramente tradicional, muy al estilo de un dojo japonés. Estaba resguardada por grandes paredes blancas que formaban el perímetro del extenso patio de la misma; muy cuidado por lo que podían ver. La casa contaba con dos pisos y techo con tejas color índigo.

Poseía un corredor largo que daba justo a la entrada. El interior tenía colores neutros y no muchas decoraciones salvo algunos cuadros y floreros elegantes. Aunque por fuera luciera tan antiguamente japonesa, el interior era un poco más moderno.

—Kise, tu casa es enorme –comentó Kasamatsu.

—Es la casa de mis abuelos. Pero si, es enorme.

—Ryou-chan ¿eres tú?

Deslizando un shōji_, _una señora de edad mayor se acercó hasta los muchachos. Tenía sus cabellos blancos fielmente atados en un moño alto y en su rostro se apreciaban los signos de la edad.

—Así es abuela. Traigo conmigo a unos amigos –respetuosamente Kise le ofreció una reverencia, el resto del grupo hizo lo mismo.

—Mucho gusto –la vieja inclinó la cabeza y sonrió para todos.

—¿El abuelo está dormido ya?

—Sí, hoy estuvo cansado –comentó pasivamente.

Kise no pudo evitar poner una cara de preocupación. Aoi y Kasamatsu se encogieron de hombros, pues ambos sabían del estado de salud de los dos ancianos.

—Siéntanse como en casa –tomó de nueva cuenta la palabra la anciana para romper el incómodo momento.

—Muchas gracias –dijeron en coro. Después de eso la anciana desapareció.

—¿Quieren algo de tomar? –Preguntó Kise.

—Agua, por favor –pedía Aoi. Yukio y Ryou pidieron lo mismo.

La sala de estar era muy cómoda, pero poco tiempo estuvieron ahí dado que subieron a la segunda planta donde estaba localizada la habitación del rubio.

El espacio era reconfortable y grande. Había una cama con base de madera justo al lado de un gran ventanal. Una mesa de estudio a juego con una bonita silla y lámpara. Así como un mueble enorme atiborrado de libros de todo tipo. En el centro una mesa cuadrada de medianas dimensiones y en cada lado unos suaves cojines de color azul cielo. Todo en perfecto orden y en su respectivo lugar, además de que esa habitación olía demasiado dulce. Ninguno estaba equivocado al pensar que eran los litros de colonia que Kise usaba diariamente lo que le daba esa fragancia permanente a la habitación.

—Apesta a ti –espetó Kasamatsu sin miramientos.

—Tan malo como siempre senpai –lloriqueó como de costumbre.

—¿Serán acaso las feromonas de Kise-kun? –comentó Sakurai de lo más impresionado. Él no era feo, pero sabía perfectamente que Ryouta estaba en otra liga.

—No seas imbécil Sakurai –gruñó Yukio.

—Abramos la ventana para que entre aire fresco –dijo Aoi quien ya estaba haciendo lo dicho.

—¡¿Tú también?!

—Ya cállate, que no venimos a eso –rápidamente Kasamatsu le dio un piquete en el costado a su querido vasallo para que se centrara-. Cuento contigo Kimura-san.

Antes de que sucediera otra cosa los cuatro se dispusieron a trabajar en lo que les competía. Ryou estaba más que encantado con las explicaciones tan eficientes de Kise, que a pesar de que no estudiaban lo mismo podía entender perfectamente esos temas que a él ni por nada en el mundo le entraban en la cabeza…hasta ahora.

Kasamatsu tampoco podía quejarse de la chica que tenía por tutora. Aoi era muy paciente con él y no tenía mayor problema en explicarle en repetidas ocasiones si algo no había quedado claro. Su forma tan tranquila de hablar y el tono de su voz la hacían perfectas para la enseñanza.

Sakurai ponía mucho empeño en sus ejercicios. Por lo que después de una hora y media ya iba por la mitad gracias a Kise. Yukio intentaba mantener una conversación en el idioma extranjero con Aoi. Y el modelo no podía evitar reírse tímidamente ante los intentos del moreno.

—_So, why she choose that position?_ –esperó unos segundos la respuesta, pero nada salía de la boca de su alumno-. Come on, you can do it so much better.

—_Because she_… -_estúpido ingles_ pensaba Kasamatsu.

—_Cuz she didn't know what to do_ –contestó Kise por él.

—_Don't say "Cuz", is wrong. _

—Pero se oye mucho mejor –Ryouta ya había entrado en su faceta de berrinchudo.

—Solamente provocas que se confunda.

—Yo quería ayudar –ahora estaba en la de pucheros.

—¡Kise! –alzó la voz, molesta.

El mencionado comenzó a reír cada vez más fuerte por la reacción de su compañera. Y pese a estarse burlando de ella encontraba muy relajante su risa, por no decir bonita. Y hubiera estado así de no ser por que Kasamatsu le arrojó un cojín para que se callara de una vez por todas.

—Iré por algo de comer –estipuló después de recuperar el aliento ante su ataque repentino de risa.

—Necesito ir al baño –se paró Aoi de su lugar.

—Sígueme.

Cuando Aoi salió del baño Kise seguía en la cocina decidiendo qué cosa era mejor llevar para todos. Ciertamente era abril todavía pero el frio se mantenía por las noches.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Sólo estoy poniendo todo en esta bandeja, no hay problema –al final había optado por galletas y té.

—¿Cómo sigue tu herida? –el rubio fleco le impedía poder ver con claridad su ceja.

—Está bien, ya no duele ni nada.

—Si duele puedes usar la crema que te he dado en la mañana –articuló un poco incómoda.

—Claro, _Thank You_ –el acento de Kise era tan bonito que le sacó un fugaz sonrojo contra toda predicción suya.

—El trabajo ha quedado bien –cambió de tema.

—Hacemos buen equipo, deberíamos trabajar juntos la próxima vez.

—Por supuesto, siempre y cuanto te mantengas centrado.

—¿Es un reproche?

—Algo por el estilo. En fin, iré arriba con Kasamatsu-kun ya que me iré pronto –indicó la planta de arriba con la mano.

—Por cierto, Kimura-san, ¿hay algo que no te guste de mí?

—¿Eh? –parpadeó de lo más incrédula-. ¿Por qué?

—Como decirlo…-hizo una mueca- siempre que insinúo algo referente a una cita, cuando en realidad no estoy suponiendo nada –aclaró- haces un gesto con la mirada como si te molestara.

—Es porque no me gustan los chicos –dijo con naturalidad.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la cocina de varios segundos. La piel de Kise pasó de ser clara a tornarse de un carmín muy llamativo de sólo pensar que la chica frente a él tenía ese tipo de gustos. Demonios, que nadie confesaba eso de buenas a primeras.

—¡No me refiero a que soy de ese tipo! –gritó ofuscadamente Aoi.

—¿No? –apenas gesticuló Kise de la impresión.

—Claro que me gustan los chicos –corrigió apresuradamente-. Es únicamente que no quiero salir con nadie y me molesta que me lo pidan.

—Con que era eso –suspiró aliviado.

—No tengo tiempo para esas cosas –habló un poco más normal después de obtener compostura ante sus imprudentes palabras.

—Es que nadie me había puesto esa cara antes, así que estaba un poco sorprendido.

—Te diré un par de cosas, tómalas como mejor te parezcan. Ciertamente eres alguien interesante, por no decir inteligente y bien parecido. Pero es por eso mismo que no encuentro interés alguno en ti… Tú mismo acabas de afirmar que siempre obtienes lo que quieres con las chicas sólo por tener esa cara bonita. Pero conmigo no funciona así. Me caes bien, pero exclusivamente es eso.

Kise Ryouta quedó como paleta helada mientras escuchaba las palabras de su compañera. Era cierto que no estaba pretendiéndola porque él tampoco tenía tiempo para dedicarlo a una relación amorosa, sin embargo, era el orgullo en donde aquellas palabras habían calado.

La preparatoria le había dado muchas lecciones en su vida, incluso le había hecho entenderse a sí mismo mucho mejor. Había perdido en más de una forma pero siempre se levantaba de la derrota, la superaba y avanzaba con la frente en alto. Tal vez en lo que nunca perdió fue en el ámbito sentimental… y es que como siempre había afirmado nunca había sido rechazado por una chica, inclusive aunque algunas se hubieran hecho las difíciles al principio.

¿Número de relaciones antes de entrar a la universidad?… Bueno, no podía contarlas con ambas manos, y no se sentía culpable por ello ya que no había encontrado alguien por la cual valiera la pena esforzarse. Si, está en eso le gustaba pelear. Porque toda su vida había obtenido las cosas a lo fácil, y aunque a veces no le molestara que fuera así, las cosas con las que más se empeñaba y le tomaba cariño eran aquellas que le hacían sudar sangre para obtenerlas…como el basquetbol.

—Iré con los chicos, ¿te ayudo? –habló primero Aoi ante la nula respuesta de Kise después de su comentario. Al diablo si había sido ruda o no, eso era lo que pensaba y nada lo iba a cambiar.

—Yo lo llevo.

—Te espero arriba… -fue lo último que dijo antes de ir de nueva cuenta a la habitación de Ryouta.

—Cielos, ¿qué le pasa a esa chica? –sonrió para sí mismo.

—Parece interesante, ¿no es cierto? –se escuchó a una voz senil de entre la oscuridad.

—Abuelo –musitó-. ¿Estabas escuchando?

—Un poco.

—Es de mala educación espiar a las personas sabes…

—No espiaba, solamente vine por un vaso con agua y vi que estaban ocupados en lo suyo –se excusó.

—Mentira~…

En el segundo piso Kasamatsu y Sakurai parecían ya haber arrojado la toalla.

—Si le ponen un poco de ganas así como el baloncesto apuesto que les irá bien –fue el vano intento de ánimo por parte de Aoi.

—En realidad sólo pienso que mañana tenemos juego.

—Y examen –agregó la castaña. El moreno arrugó la frente.

—Sakurai, ¿eres bueno en inglés?

—Un poco…

—¿Y si cambiamos de examen? –Yukio estaba derrotado sobre la mesa de centro.

—No puedes hacer eso –expresaba la castaña como un susurro.

—Traje algo de comer –anunció Kise mientras pasaba.

—¡Lo siento! –gritó y respingó Sakurai al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por qué te estas disculpando? –dijeron los tres al unísono.

Una hora más tarde llegó el momento en que Aoi debía irse para que pudiera tomar el último metro de vuelta a casa. Los tres chicos bajaron para acompañarla hasta la estación, que no distaba mucho de ahí. Como las temperaturas eran bajas y Kimura no llevaba el abrigo adecuado Yukio le pidió a Kise que le prestara uno suyo; a regañadientes Aoi tuvo que aceptarlo.

—Esperen –advirtió la voz del abuelo de Kise. Los cuatro estaban sobre el genkanponiéndose los zapatos.

—¿Qué pasa abuelo?

—Nada en particular –se rascó la mejilla con el dedo índice. Todos lo miraron extrañados.

—¿Necesita algo? –amablemente preguntó Kasamatsu.

—Si… ¿tú y ese jovencito podrían ayudarme? –señaló a Sakurai.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. Mientras Ryou-chan puede acompañar a la señorita.

El ambiente se tornó pesado súbitamente, tal vez por la sonrisa malvada que el anciano tenía el rostro… como si tramara algo. Kise negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía al viejo, lo conocía tan bien como a su padre o su hermana mayor. Esa cizaña era hereditaria, ¿por qué él no la había obtenido?

Tan sólo eran cinco cuadras de la casa hasta la estación, pero parecían dos mil con tan solo el chillido de los grillos nocturnos. Kise tal vez se había ofendido por lo que había dicho… pero no podía hacer nada, era lo que pensaba.

Refugió su boca dentro de la sudadera de Kise, que olía exactamente igual que su cuarto. Aunque lo más propio tal vez era decir que olía a él…Pero no era como si lo hubiera olido antes para comparar.

Como era de esperarse había escasas tres personas aguardando la llegada del metro, por lo que Aoi tomó asiento en una banca y Kise la imitó a un lado suyo.

—Haré que cambies de opinión –habló Kise con la mirada al frente.

—¿Sobre qué? –tampoco volteó a verlo.

—Sobre mí.

—Tengo opinión más o menos de ti –sonrió-, ¿quieres que cambie a una mala?

—Prácticamente me dijiste que soy un chico fácil.

—En realidad dije que tus chicas eran fáciles y no me confundieras con una.

—Todavía no me conoces –afirmó.

—Para nada…

El tren arribó a la estación puntual como siempre y Aoi se marchó a casa junto a una rara promesa.


	4. Emociones genuinas

Hola a todos!

Nunca puedo actualizar temprano (horario de México), por algún motivo siempre es hasta la tarde-noche que se me facilita…. Me consuela que al menos lo hago.

¿Ya vieron la nueva OVA? Es hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, Minechin se ve tan tierno y hermoso. Pero creo que Akashi fue el que se ganó mi corazón esta vez. Hubo muy poco de Kise, pero ni modos, ya había tenido el protagonismo de la pasada. Si no la han visto deberían ir a verla ¡YA!

Sin más que reportar me despido. Muchas gracias por sus lecturas :3

Les mando un beso gigante!

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, toda su majestuosa obra es propiedad de Fujimaki-san.**

* * *

**Detrás del balón **

**Emociones genuinas**

Incluso si estaba sentado en la banca no significaba que su equipo tenía las de perder, al contario, aquellos cinco chicos demostraban con firmeza por qué estaban dentro del club de baloncesto. El marcador iba más o menos parejo, con una diferencia de doce puntos a favor de la Universidad de Nagoya.

Egami hacía alarde de su excelente movilidad aprovechando que su molesto rival –Kise- estaba en la banca junto a Sakurai. Por lo que podía clavarla perfectamente desde adentro o tirar desde afuera con un alto porcentaje de anotaciones; pero sin duda alguna su mayor especialidad eran las fintas.

Le encantaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, especialmente soltarles un "Buh" en la cara a sus oponentes antes de pasarlos de lado y tirar. Y es que la forma en que movía el balón de un lado a otro sumado al juego de sus caderas descolocaba cualquiera que estuviera marcándolo. Irremediablemente la mayoría terminaba en el piso a consecuencia del movimiento.

—Quiero jugar, pero ver a nuestros senpai tampoco es tan malo –comentó a Kise.

—Casi está por terminar el segundo cuarto, después de eso iremos nosotros -era Sakurai igual de emocionado.

—¡Vamos, Kasamatsu-senpai! -gritó eufóricamente el rubio. El nombrado frunció el entrecejo.

—Ve calentando Kise –le advirtió señalándolo con el dedo índice.

El partido siguió su curso normal y antes del descanso de la mitad estaban con una diferencia de siete puntos todavía a su favor. Los cinco nuevos jugadores recibieron las indicaciones del entrenador y comenzaron el juego.

—Nunca voy a acostumbrarme a esto –comentó con cierto ánimo el capitán del equipo al escuchar el vitoreo ardiente de docenas de chicas.

—Créeme que lo harás –dijo a las carreras el moreno.

Con impulso y sin sentir lástima, pateó a Kise en la cadera, comenzando a sí la típica disputa entre ellos, una a la cual Haru se le había sumado también.

Al final las habilidades de Kise fueron determinantes para la victoria. Daba todo de sí en la cancha aunque eso no significaba que todos tenían la capacidad para sacar a flote su verdadero potencial; cosa que quedaba más que clara para todos aquellos que si habían tenido la oportunidad de verlo jugar al máximo nivel.

La Universidad de Nagoya era un verdadero equipo aun con sus pequeñas diferencia. Era una familia muy cercana como Kaijou. Claro que ese equipo tenía un especial espacio dentro del corazón de Kise. Así como tal ves Too lo tenía en Sakurai.

El torneo de verano cada vez estaba más cerca. Y mientras llegaba debían aplicarse de igual manera en sus labores escolares.

—¡¿Qué te pasó?! -la sorpresa de Kise al verla no era para menos.

—Ah, esto –Kimura alzó lo que pudo el brazo derecho-. Un accidente en el trabajo.

—No parece un accidente –señaló la férula que cubría todo su brazo.

—Lo fue. Y no hagas tanto alboroto porque no quiero que la clase entera comience a preguntar también qué ha pasado.

—Entiendo.

—Olvidé traer el suéter que me prestaste. Mañana te lo devuelvo –comentó mientras intentaba sentarse. Era un fastidio estar lastimada.

—No importa, tengo muchos. Además no es temporada.

—¿Ganaron? preguntó por cortesía. Además Kise la miraba con obvias intensiones de no dejar morir la conversación.

—Claro. Quedó 95 -79, aunque solamente jugué medio tiempo –dijo feliz de la vida.

—Que modesto –habló con sarcasmo.

—No lo dije por eso –el Kise pucheros salió a flote.

—Lo que tú digas –rodó los ojos-. ¿Kasamatsu-kun y Sakurai-kun también jugaron?

—Así es.

—Qué bien.

—Deberías venir a ver el próximo juego, será en el gimnasio principal.

—Lo pensaré.

—Me sorprende que no dijeras "no" –tomó asiento al ver entrar a la maestra.

—¿Estarías satisfecho con algo como eso? –le sonrió con desfachatez.

Y a pesar de que la curvatura ascendente reinaba en su rostro, sus ojos parecían decir todo lo contrario. No había caído en cuenta que la mayoría del tiempo Aoi tenía esa mirada cansada. Sin embargo, indagar en ello sabía no le era permitido de momento.

—¿Dices que me estás dando por el lado? –respondió ligeramente ofendido.

—Eres insistente –sonrió a un más-. Interpreta eso.

—Mala…

El día del tercer juego llegó, como era de esperarse Meidai salió victorioso con un marcador de 93 a 84. A pesar de que Aoi había dicho que lo pensaría no había asistido al encuentro, en el fondo Kise sabía que así iba a ser, al menos si no iba por él podía hacerlo por el nombre de la escuela…Que de hecho ese era el punto, apoyar al equipo.

—Fue un partido cansado –dijo entre suspiros el rubio. Rápidamente alguien más le ofreció un poco de agua.

—Al final todo salió bien –Natsu parecía muy contento por el resultado, eso o la sonrisa de bobo en su rostro era por otra cosa.

—¿Sucede algo Kise? –le preguntó Kasamatsu; parecía estar buscando algo a su alrededor.

—No, nada –contestó de inmediato, aun así no dejaba de curiosear su entorno.

—Kimura-san no ha venido, si es lo que buscas.

—¿Cómo sabes? –volvió la vista a su senpai.

—Pues… supongo, me mandó un mensaje poco antes de comenzar el partido deseándome buena suerte.

—Oh, a mí también –dijo Sakurai.

—¡¿Qué?! –el As del equipo puso el grito en el cielo-. ¿Cómo es que les mandó mensajes a ustedes y a mí no? –por las dudas revisó su celular: no tenía ningún mensaje.

—Ni idea, de todos modos, ¿no recibes muchos de tus admiradoras? No seas vanidoso.

—¿Desde cuándo son tan amigos? –replicó para los dos.

—¿Estas celoso por que no te mandaron nada a ti? –la sonrisa de satisfacción de Kasamatsu delataba sus viles intenciones.

—¡Claro que no!

—Voy a contestarle que ganamos –inocentemente Sakurai hizo público su pensamiento.

—Corta nuestra amistad ahora mismo Sakurai – Kise le extendió sus manos con ambos dedos índice señalándose entre sí.

—¿Por qué? –preguntó espantado.

—No seas pesado Kise –Yukio le golpeó la cabeza con la palma para ver si eso hacía que sus raros pensamientos de acomodaran. Para colmo era viernes, así que no podía objetarle algo a la castaña. Llamarle por algo tan trivial sería embarazoso, así que dejó pasar el pequeñísimo detalle de la falta de tacto de su compañera de clase.

El clima de esa mañana era soleado, el viento soplaba amenamente sin llegar a ser molesto. La primavera traía consigo temperaturas muy agradables, perfectas para hacer ese sábado un maravilloso día.

Tras bajarse del vagón del metro ambos se miraron por unos momentos, un poco incrédulos ante la coincidencia de encontrarse en su día libre. Aoi inclinó la cabeza como un saludo, Kise alzó la mano y sonrió… ¿Destino?

—Kimura-san.

—Buen día Kise-kun –solamente dijo eso y siguió su camino.

—Es raro encontrarnos. ¿A dónde vas? –examinó después de ver la pequeña bolsa que llevaba cargando.

—A llevar esto –señaló lo que Kise estaba viendo.

—¿Te ayudo?

—No pesa, gracias.

—Um, bueno.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta salir de la estación. Aoi pensó que sería hasta ese punto donde ambos coincidieran pero al parecer tenían una ruta parecida.

—¿Estas siguiéndome? –los ojos verdes de Aoi lo miraron de reojo.

—No digas eso… -lo que le faltaba, que lo tacharan de acosador.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Trabajo.

—¿No vas muy casual para ir al trabajo? –expresó después de examinar la vestimenta del rubio: bermudas color blanco, camisa roja, zapatos deportivos, cabello despeinado…

—En realidad no importa cómo vaya vestido –caviló, ¿acaso no sabía qué clase de trabajo tenía? Imposible, pero considerando que era ella no lo veía tan errado.

Se detuvieron en un semáforo, ya llevaban al menos tres cuadras caminando juntos.

—Sakurai-kun me dijo que ganaron. Felicidades.

—Ah sí, gracias –contestó como sin nada, eso hasta que recordó lo de los mensajes-. Por cierto, ¿por qué yo fui el único que no recibió un mensaje?

—¿Es un tono de reclamo lo que escuchó? –dijo de lo más divertida.

—Sí –ni siquiera se atrevió a negarlo, no pudo más que sorprender a Kimura.

—Para que lo sepas… si te mandé un mensaje –reanudó el paso-, o al menos pensé que hice.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Escribí mal tu número, pero no me di cuenta hasta mucho después –dobló en la esquina y Kise también hizo lo mismo.

—¿Por qué no lo mandaste otra ves?

—Ya había pasado el partido… no tenía sentido.

—Pudiste escribir otra cosa –seguía reclamando insistentemente.

—Sí, tal vez pude pero preferí no hacerlo.

—Eres tan malvada –agregó totalmente resignado. Él podría ser terco, pero Aoi era fría como el hielo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima. ¿Seguro no me estas siguiendo?

—Que no, voy al trabajo…

—_Este día probablemente será aburrido._

Pero no podía estar más equivocada, sobre todo cuando ambos entraron al mismo edificio; eso sí era una completa sorpresa para ambos. A penas caía en cuenta que el trabajo de Kise era ése. Tal vez el más consternado de los dos era el rubio. ¿Qué hacia ella en un lugar como ese? ¿Y por qué antes no la había visto ahí?

—Aoi-chan, buen día –saludó la recepcionista, una mujer de tal ves un par de años mayor que ellos.

—Onodera-san –respondió la castaña. La chica le entregó un gafete y una tarjeta.

—Buen día a ti también Kise-kun –habló todavía más animada. El efecto cautivador del rubio de siempre.

—Hola –al igual que Aoi le entregó una tarjeta.

—¿En el lugar usual, verdad? –preguntó Aoi.

—Así es.

—Nos vemos más tarde.

Presionó el botón para el elevador, había otro al lado, pero Kise decidió abordar el mismo. Aoi presiono el número cuatro.

—¿Qué piso? –le preguntó.

—También voy al cuarto.

—Así que eres modelo…

—Sí –Kise metió las manos a sus bolsillos-. ¿Tú también?

—¿Te lo parezco? –contratacó con sorna.

—Eres bonita, solamente te falta estatura.

—Otra manera para decir que no. Astuto –salió inmediatamente que las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

—¿No cedes ni un poco verdad?

—Quien sabe…

Al momento de colocar la tarjeta de pase sobre el escáner la mano de ambos chocaron, ¿de verdad los dos iban al mismo lugar? ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

—¿Trabajas aquí? –por las dudas preguntó Kise.

—No, yo no –suspiró pesadamente.

La habitación era muy grande y espaciosa a pesar de que había un montón de cosas por todos lados: escenografía, grandes percheros llenos de ropa, lámparas, soportes, fondos, props, utilería y cuanta cosa más.

—¡A-chan!

Una rubia alta y muy hermosa salió de la nada para abrazar a Kimura, la cara de fastidio de Aoi era muy evidente ante la efusividad de la recién llegada. Kise inmediatamente reconoció a esa persona, se trataba de la famosa modelo con la cual iba tener una sesión fotográfica en conjunto esa tarde.

—Tengo el brazo lastimado por si no te acuerdas –se quejó Aoi.

—Lo siento. Tú debes ser Kise Ryouta ¿verdad? –se refirió a un muy confundido blondo.

—Mucho gusto Izumi-san.

—Venían juntos, ¿cierto? ¿Lo conoces? –le preguntó a la castaña.

—Compartimos una clase en la universidad.

—A caso… ¿son hermanas? –no pudo evitar preguntar ante el indiscutible parecido entre ambas.

—Es mi mamá –contestó automáticamente Aoi… ¡Que ni le cruzara la mente filtrar con ella!

—¡Pero es tan joven!

—Oh bueno, es que fui un poco rebelde de joven… ya sabes –sonrió súper coquetamente, Kise no pudo evitar sonrojarse por eso.

—¡Hey! –Aoi le golpeó su estúpidamente duro abdomen para sacarlo del estupor momentáneo.

—Esto es un poco, ah, ¿cómo decirlo? –se pasó la mano por el cabello, estaba nervioso.

—Eres tan adorable –Izumi apretó una de las mejillas de Kise tal cual si se tratara de un bebe-. Será divertido trabajar juntos.

—Mamá, deja de portarte así.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ahora dame mi almuerzo que muero de hambre…Estuve trabajando desde muy temprano.

—Lo que me pediste –le extendió la bolsa.

—Mientras Ry-chan se prepara estaré comiendo por allá.

—Provecho –dijo Kise. Izumi se esfumó más rápido que un rayo.

—Usualmente no es así –se disculpó Aoi en nombre de su madre.

—El mundo es pequeño…

—Lamentablemente. Bueno yo iré a perderme por ahí mientras ustedes hacen lo suyo.

—¿Vas a quedarte a la sesión?

—Sí, esperaré a que mamá salga.

—No es otra cosa más que asuntos profesionales.

—Lo entiendo, la he visto hacerlo con muchos otros chicos. No es nada nuevo para mí.

—Pero cuando tu mamá y tu amigo…

—No es como si fueras a besarla. Así que cállate y a lo tuyo –expresó como sin nada-. Además no somos amigos.

—No seas tan dura, ¿quieres?

—Lo pensaré.

—Otra manera de decir que no –usó sus mismas palabras en su contra.

No iba negarlo. No existía razón para hacerlo después de todo no ganaría nada con hacerse de la vista gorda: Kise era un chico abrumadoramente apuesto. Y no es que no lo hubiera notado antes, aunque la manera en que lucía cuando jugaba basquetbol era diferente a la de ese momento, esa faceta de galán de película suya tampoco le quedaba para nada mal.

Sabía que tenía experiencia por la forma tan natural que posaba para la cámara, como si ésta en realidad no estuviera ahí, actuando tan fresco y desinhibido. Todo mundo estaba encantado con el rubio de ojos dorados, que aunque fuera nuevo en la empresa ya era todo un veterano en el negocio.

—Se ve tan linda –comentó Izumi. Aoi se había quedado dormida en la silla sobre la cual estaba sentada.

—Lucía cansada últimamente –comentó Kise al verla dormir como bebe.

—Es por mi culpa. No debí dejarla hacerlo –se lamentó.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Aoi trabajaba por las noches en un bar. Supongo que no insistí lo suficiente para que dejara ese trabajo –soltó con pesar-. Hace unas noches alguien intentó agredir a una de las empleadas y Aoi interfirió en la disputa y bueno…

—Ella salió lastimada del brazo.

—Me costó convencerla de que lo dejara. Tuvimos una riña por eso.

—¿Y lo dejó?

—Sí, pero apuesto que encontrará otro en cuanto sane.

—¿Tanto necesita el dinero? –comentó dudoso ante los motivos que le impulsaban a la oji verde a dejar al lado su salud por algo como eso.

—Estamos en una situación algo complicada. Pero Aoi quiere cargar con una responsabilidad que no le compete.

—Es una buena chica después de todo.

—Hacen mucho escándalo, ya cállense –se quejó quien perezosamente salía de entre sueños.

—Te quedaste dormida durante toda la sesión –le reclamó su madre.

—¿Si? Qué bien ¿ya nos vamos?

—Todavía me quedan unas tomas individuales. Ry-chan y tú podrían irse adelantando a casa.

—¿Adelantando a casa? –soltó con sorpresa Aoi.

—Sí. Ry-chan irá a cenar esta noche, ¿no es verdad? –se refirió al rubio.

—Ah, esto pues… -¿cómo decirle que no cuando tenía esos enormes ojos verdes sobre él?

—¿Le preguntaste al menos? –cuestionó molesta Aoi a su progenitora.

—Es lo que estoy haciendo.

¿Qué decir cuando claramente una le decía con la mirada que no se atreviera a ir y la otra que definitivamente tenía que hacerlo? Al final cedió por la mayor.

—Sólo un rato…

—Creo que hay todo en casa para la cena. Pero te haré una lista por si acaso –comentó de lo más feliz Izumi.

—Tengo que pasar por Motoharu antes…

—Entonces que Ry-chan te acompañe y vuelvan los tres.

—No me molesta –respondió Kise automáticamente.

—Iré por pluma y papel entonces –se despidió contenta de haber obtenido la victoria.

—Pudiste decir que no. Mamá se pone muy pesada a veces.

—Pero ella fue muy amable al invitarme, no podía ser grosero.

—Tienes brillo en el rostro. ¿Qué diablos hacían, eh?

—Pensé que se había caído todo –Kise trataba de limpiarse la mejilla. Era hasta cierto modo sorprendente que alguien como Ryouta pudiera tener gestos tan encantadoramente tiernos.

—Aun te queda mucho.

Había visto muchísimos modelos de todo tipo y talla, con frecuencia Aoi acompañaba a su madre a sus sesiones fotográficas desde que era pequeña; pero sin temor a equivocarse Kise era el más encantador de todos. Tal vez porque a él lo conocía un poco más. Y es que con sus experiencias previas con modelos ya no le tenía fe a ninguno.

—Tu madre me contó sobre lo que pasó en tu trabajo – a regañadientes había hecho que Aoi le diera la bolsa con las cosas que habían comprado para la cena.

—Fue un accidente. Ya estará feliz porque lo he dejado –chaqueó la lengua al recordar el accidente.

—Aliviada diría yo.

—Sí, puede ser.

—¿Cuándo te quitan la férula?

—Tengo que traerla durante un par de semanas. Es molesto pero no me queda otra opción –alzó los hombros.

—¿Motoharu-kun es tu hermano?

—Mi hermano menor, tiene quince. ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

—Dos hermanas mayores.

—Debes ser el niño consentido de casa.

—He escuchado que los hermanos mayores tienen complejos de autoritarismo –absolutamente no estaba dispuesto a perder en las provocaciones de Aoi.

—Es algo obvio, los hermanos mayores son mejores todo el tiempo.

—Y dices que yo soy el pedante. Muy mal Kimura-san.

—Llegamos.

—No cambies de tema…

El edificio frente a ellos era nada más y nada menos que un Dojo, dentro podían verse practicando movimientos de Kendo a varios chicos. Kise y Aoi esperaron unos momentos a que terminaran. Instantes después un joven un tanto más alto que Kimura, de cabellos castaños y ojos por igual llegó hasta donde estaban ellos.

—¿Quién eres? –Apuntó a Kise con el bokken que llevaba en la mano. Era una reacción algo extraña considerando que era el hermano menor.

—Él es Kise Ryouta, un amigo y compañero de trabajo de mamá –dijo la chica mientras retiraba la espada de madera que amenazaba al rubio.

—Mucho gusto, Motoharu-kun –Kise sonrió alegremente, pasando de largo la hostilidad del menor.

—Ah sí, igualmente –se inclinó ante él-. Perdón por haber sido tan brusco, últimamente esta tonta se ha metido en problemas y no pareces el tipo de chico con el que ella andaría por ahí.

—¿No parezco su tipo de chico? –preguntó más impactado que nada.

—Deja de decir tonterías Motoharu. Vamos a casa –expresó molesta su hermana para justo después dar media vuelta y tomar rumbo a la estación.

—¿Tú también vas? –cuestionó muy curioso al rubio.

—Izumi-san me ha invitado a cenar.

—¿Tsubaki-chan? ¿Es verdad Aoi?

—Sí.

—¿Quién es Tsubaki? –preguntó Kise.

—Mamá usa el nombre de Izumi para su trabajo, pero Tsubaki es su verdadero nombre. Ya sabes como son la gente famosa de rara –relataba Moto con un gesto demasiado extraño.

—Kise-kun también es un modelo famoso –comentó entre risas Aoi.

—¿En serio? Pensé que serías más un atleta, tus músculos no son de alguien que hace ejercicio solamente por apariencia, ¿verdad Aoi?

—Buena observación –contestó con simpleza para evadir la necesidad de poner en evidencia que había observado su cuerpo a detalle como para haberlo notado también.

—Tus pantorrillas se ven fuertes, ¿eres futbolista?

—Basquetbol –fue la simple respuesta, por alguna razón sentía intimidación del parlanchín muchacho, que era el polo opuesto de su hermana.

—¿Y eres bueno?

—Kise-kun es uno de los mejores jugadores del país. Su equipo de preparatoria está catalogado entre los mejores cinco de Japón –respondió Aoi.

—¡Sorprendente! –gritó eufórico para colocarse enfrente del rubio-. Únicamente he jugado básquet en la clase de deportes. Sabes, de hecho el año pasado en el torneo nacional quedé tercer lugar en kendo. Este año aspiro a convertirme en el número uno.

—¿Así de bueno eres?

Ese fue el comienzo de una larguísima charla que duró el resto del camino hasta la casa de los Kimura. Los dos chicos habían congeniado de maravilla pese a su hostil encuentro. Realmente todo lo relacionado con deportes y competencia les interesaba a ambos y no podía ser más perfecto para Motoharu que tener alguien con quien hablar otra vez de esos temas.

—Hay una cancha aquí –señaló Kise el espacio cercano al edificio donde la familia vivía.

—Lo haremos ahí –dijo autosuficientemente el menor.

—¿Qué van a hacer? –curioseó Aoi.

—Ryouta competirá conmigo en Kendo.

—¿Por qué? –no podía parecerle más extraño a ella.

—De alguna manera nuestra platica terminó en esa competencia –comenzó a reír Kise.

—Iré arriba por mi otro bokken, aguarda aquí –salió corriendo al departamento, llevándose con él las compras.

—Motoharu es bueno, no lo subestimes –le advirtió a su compañero.

—No lo hago. En algún momento de mi vida la hacía todo el tiempo, pero no más. Me tomo muy enserio un desafío –decía mientras realizaba movimientos que indicaban estaba calentando.

—Le gusta competir.

—¿Y a quién no?

—Es verdad –habló con seriedad, como si muy en el fondo estuviera rememorando algo.

—¡Ryouta! ¡Atrápalo! –vociferó Moto dejando caer un bokken. Con éxito Kise lo atrapó pese a haberlo arrojado desde un tercer piso.

—Hace mucho no tenía uno en mis manos –comenzó a balancearlo.

—¿Practicaste Kendo alguna vez? –le cuestionó Aoi.

—No realmente, pero sé algunas cosas.

—En guardia basquetbolista –advirtió Moto-. Será a tres puntos.

Las ansias lo estaban consumiendo. Estaba sumamente impaciente por pelear contra él. Mientras hablaban en el metro Kise le contó un poco sobre su peculiar habilidad deportiva, por lo que Motoharu al instante quiso retarlo para saber si era capaz de hacerlo todo.

El primero en atacar obviamente fue el castaño, quien blandiendo su espada intentaba golpear a su oponente. La fuerza que empleaba no era para nada despreciable, de hecho parecía como si estuviera en una competencia real. Kise lo sabía por la forma en que su mirada se había tornado seria… justo como él mientras jugaba baloncesto. El bokken se detuvo justo a un costado del rostro del rubio, dándole el primer punto a Moto.

—Nada mal Ryouta –le felicitó con sinceridad.

—Eres menor que yo y aun así me llamas por mi nombre y sin honorifico. Que insolente –bromeó.

—Tal vez si me ganas agregue uno…

De nuevo el embate de ambas armas de madera se vino encima. Era sorprendente la agilidad con la cual Kise se movía pese a no saber mucho sobre el kendo; de hecho podría decirse que eso le beneficiaba de cierta manera. Aprovechaba sus audaces movimientos para evadir los ataques del chico. Sin embargo, también debía tener técnica si quería ganar. Y Motoharu le enseñó eso cuando la espada de madera tocó sutilmente su espada.

—Dos puntos –recalcó.

Pero lo que vino después dejó boquiabierto al pobre muchacho, inclusive a su única espectadora. Era obvio que Kise era más fuerte que él, inclusive más ágil, pero resultaba ridículo pensar que podría hacer exactamente el mismo movimiento que habían usado contra él apenas hace unos instantes. Ryouta había dicho que podía copiar cualquier habilidad, pero realmente no lo creyó cierto…hasta ese momento.

—Debes estar bromeando… -musitó Moto.

—_Que habilidad tan más impresionante. No solamente la aplica en el basquetbol, y probablemente pueda hacerlo en cualquier cosa…como aquella vez en el partido de tenis_ –reflexionaba Aoi para sí misma.

—Dos, uno –Kise sonrió victorioso.

—De ser fácil no sería divertido –Moto le devolvió el gesto.

Aoi no estaba mintiendo cuando le había advertido que era bueno, de hecho Motoharu era demasiado bueno, podía ver en él ese fiero espíritu competitivo que solía encontrar en la cancha. No quería perder y no iba a dejarse ganar. El bokken de Ryouta salió disparado al aire ante el golpe que su rival le había proporcionado, dejando así establecido al ganador.

—Parece que perdí.

—Quiero saber –lo señaló Moto de nueva cuenta con su bokken, justo al rostro- cómo es que puedes ser tan ágil.

—¿Cómo es que soy ágil?

—Siendo un deportista de alto rendimiento debiste darte cuenta que eres mucho más veloz que yo, tus movimientos fueron mucho más ligeros. Yo quiero eso.

—Deben ser habilidades innatas en él, no es que tenga que forzarlas –le respondió Aoi.

—Eso es cierto, pero también es gracias al entrenamiento que puedo moverme así –agregó el rubio.

—Después de comer juguemos básquet –Moto colocó el bokken sobre su propio hombro.

—Kise-kun no puede gastar tanto tiempo…

—No pasa nada. Podemos jugar.

—Excelente, Ryouta. No vayas a comer de más o te volverás lento.

Esa era la genuina emoción de conocer a alguien mejor que tú. Kise no podía estar más encantado con ello, porque justamente así se había sentido el día en que descubrió el Básquetbol de Aomine Daiki.


	5. Situaciones molestas

¡Hola a todos!

Muchísimas gracias por sus lecturas, les mando un besote enormeeeeeeeee :****

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, todo es obra de Fujimaki-san.**

* * *

**Detrás del Balón**

**Situaciones molestas**

Los cuatro estaban al fin degustando lo que la madre que Aoi había cocinado para la cena de esa noche. Si bien se trataba de algo sencillo no restaba para nada el suculento sabor de cada platillo. Motoharu devoraba todo dentro de su plato a pesar de que había sido él quien le recomendó a Kise ser moderado con el consumo de sus alimentos. Pero el basquetbolista sabía que después de un riguroso entrenamiento lo primero en lo que pensabas era en la comida.

—Estoy tan lleno –expresó Moto echándose para atrás en la silla. Había comido hasta más no poder.

—Todo ha quedado exquisito Tsubaki-san –Kise no lamentaba el haber dicho sí. Después de todo la cena había sido amena.

—De nada, me alegra que te haya gustado. Ocasionalmente quien cocina es A-chan porque yo no tengo mucho tiempo.

—Por eso hay que aprovechar –dijo Moto demasiado feliz, dando la pauta de que pensaran que Aoi no era buena en la cocina.

—¿Podrás jugar después de comer así? –habló Aoi mientras recogía, cómo podía, los platos de la mesa.

—Tomaremos un receso de veinte minutos y después bajamos a jugar, ¿de acuerdo? –le preguntó al rubio.

—Sí, está bien.

—Que genial ser joven y tener tanta fuerza, los envidio –comentó la madre de los chicos. Kise sonrió con empatía, no era tan vieja como para que se sintiera así.

—Déjame ayudarte –se levantó Kise de su lugar al ver como Aoi acomodaba algunos platos sobre su férula como apoyo.

—Puedo sola, no te molestes. Eres el invitado –rechazó de inmediato la oferta. No había nada peor para ella que la calificaran de inútil.

—No seas testaruda –Le quitó lo que llevaba encima y fue a depositarlo en el lavabo. Aoi frunció el ceño por ser desobedecida. Al final terminó ayudando a recoger todo.

—Vete a sentar con Motoharu –le ordenó a Kise, quien estaba a su lado parado a un lado del lavabo.

—Puedo lavarlos también –se ofreció amablemente. Moto y Tsubaki estaban del otro lado de la división del comedor viendo T.V.

—No necesito ayuda, estoy bien.

—Sabes que no lo estás –renegó-. ¿Por qué haces esto tú si no puedes?

—Aquí quien cocina no limpia. Y si dejo que Moto lo haga terminará rompiendo toda la vajilla. Así que debo ser yo –abrió el grifo del agua.

—Pues yo lavo y tú los secas. ¿Qué tal así? –le empujó para tomar su lugar y comenzar a lavar aquellos trastes sucios.

—Eres imposible Kise-kun –suspiró con hastío la castaña por la insistencia del muchacho.

Del otro lado del cuarto, aquellas dos personas que supuestamente miraban la T.V, observaban de reojo a la pareja que seguía discutiendo en la cocina.

—Es extraño que Aoi tolere a alguien como él –comentó Motoharu quedamente para su madre.

—Debe ser porque Ry-chan es buen chico –sonrió la rubia al verlos trabajar juntos.

—Para Aoi todos son iguales y lo sabes –aclaró-. Pero bueno, también pienso que Ryouta es un poco diferente de los otros.

—Ojalá y A-chan pueda verlo también, sería una lástima si no…

Transcurrido el tiempo acordado los tres chicos salieron de nuevo a la cancha de baloncesto para poner en marcha su segundo encuentro, esta vez en un _one on one _de Basketball. Antes de que iniciaran su partido comenzaron a calentar un poco, si algo le sucedía a Kise, Kasamatsu acabaría por rematarlo de seguro.

—¿A cuántos puntos quieres jugar? -inquirió el rubio al pequeño.

—Veintiuno. ¿Qué tal?

—Me parece bien. Entonces comencemos.

Por cortesía, Kise le dejó tener al balón a él primero, aunque Moto sabía que no podría pasarlo y de hacerlo no sería cosa fácil. El castaño comenzó a botar el balón, pensando en cuál sería la mejor opción para poder llegar a la canasta y encestar. Tan sólo estaban jugando en media cancha, así que se convertía en un juego más rápido.

Cuando se decidió a ir al fin, la bola duró en sus manos apenas unos cuantos segundos. Con gran maestría Kise le había robado el balón para después burlarlo y encestar. Esa era la calidad de uno de los mejores jugadores del país.

El encuentro siempre fue de un solo lado, porque por más que Motoharu intentara pasar o bloquear al rubio todos sus esfuerzos se veían reducidos a nada. Inclusive Aoi estaba asombrada al ver las capacidades de Kise, que si bien ya lo había observado jugar con anterioridad, viéndolo de cerca podía entender porque todos le temían tanto.

—Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad –comentó Motoharu. Las habilidades de Ryouta le tenían muy sorprendido. Oírle a hablar sobre su estilo de juego y experimentarlo en carne propia tenía una diferencia abismal.

—Con práctica puedes llegar a ser muy bueno. Más o menos tenía tu edad cuando comencé a jugar basquetbol –le contaba mientras hacía rebotar el balón fuera de la línea de tres puntos.

—Los prodigio como tú no pueden compararse con la gente normal como nosotros. Aún si me esfuerzo mucho tal vez jamás sea capaz de alcanzarte –soltaba con desanimo. Nada ganaba con mentirse a sí mismo y darse falsas esperanzas de que algún día llegaría a ser tan bueno.

Pero esas palabras no hicieron otra cosa más que molestar a Kise, quien reaccionó arrojándole el balón para darle justo en la cabeza. Le había lanzado fuerte y con toda la intención de golpearle. La pelota fue a dar hasta los pies de Aoi.

—No hables así de ti mismo. La única persona que impone los límites eres tú. Durante todo este tiempo he visto a mucha gente hacer cosas que ellos ni siquiera sabían que podían –respondió molesto ante las palabras de Moto-. Además, no pienses que soy alguien invencible. También la he pasado mal y he tenido que entrenar hasta el cansancio para llegar a tener el nivel que poseo. Si creo en mí, si creo en mi equipo entonces no hay imposibles.

Las palabras del muchacho dejaron sin habla al par de hermanos, quienes no esperaban ese tipo de respuesta por parte del rubio. Mira que parecía todo un engreído de primera, pero resultaba que era todo lo contario.

El balón ahora golpeó la cabeza de Ryouta, quien lloriqueó al recibir el impacto, obviamente había sido Aoi la que lo había golpeado.

—No tienes derecho de pegarle a Motoharu de esa manera –su mirada estaba seria pero en sus labios existía una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

—Y no tenías que pegarme por eso tampoco –decía mientras sobaba su adolorida cabeza.

—Entréname –Moto se había puesto de rodillas sobre el piso totalmente decidido a intentarlo.

—¿Entrenarte yo? –dijo sorprendido, aquella propuesta lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

—Necesito tener esa agilidad si quiero aspirar a tener un buen puesto dentro de los nacionales. No quiero perder de nuevo –dictaminó con seriedad. Por el semblante que tenía, Kise no tenía opción de eludir tan humilde petición.

—Motoharu…

—Si quieres mejorar entonces no seré blando contigo –le sonrió el rubio. Definitivamente no podía decirle que no.

—¡Genial! –se levantó de un salto y abrazó a Kise como si fuera una especie de amigo entrañable o hermano perdido.

—Que bien que te dé gusto…

—Entonces, ¿vendrás todos los días para que entrenemos? –dolicitó con mucha ilusión tras liberarlo.

—Kise-kun no puede hacerlo. Tiene otros compromisos –respondió Aoi por el otro. Más que por excusarlo a él, era por ella y no tener que verlo ahora todo el tiempo en su casa.

—¿No puedes? –mencionó muy desilusionado el castaño.

—Eh, pues… -pensó en todas las responsabilidades que tenía encima y le hacían no poder aceptar la petición de Moto, pero. Pero al ver sus ojos llenos de tristeza y decepción…Bueno, era un hombre de corazón blando al fin de cuentas-. Lo haré, entrenaré junto contigo.

—¿De verdad? –ña llama de la emoción afloró en él ante esas simples palabras.

—Claro –sonrió contento.

—¡Genial! ¡Genial! –comenzó a brincar por todos lados. Ryouta reía de su desinhibida actitud, al mismo tiempo que Aoi estaba molesta en cómo había terminado todo.

De vuelta a la casa, Motoharu había salido corriendo para poder contarle a su madre sobre su entrenamiento con Ryouta, viéndosele muy contento al respecto. Era la primera vez que Kise se encargaría personalmente de alguien. Había tenido a sus kouhais en la secundaria y la preparatoria pero habían sido un grupo; ahora estaba fungiendo el papel de tutor personal. También estaba un tanto feliz por ello.

—Pensé que no tenías más tiempo libre –le reclamó Aoi, quien iba subiendo las escaleras con un gesto nada amigable.

—Siempre hay tiempo, además no serán todos los días -¿qué es que Kise nunca quitaba esa sonrisa de su rostro? Ni siquiera la hostilidad de su compañera iba a lograr que su buen ánimo disminuyera.

—Motoharu es alguien que se deja llevar con facilidad por sus sentimientos, así que debes tenerle paciencia. Cuida bien de él, por favor –más que una petición amable parecía una advertencia de que si no lo hacía tendría severas consecuencias.

—C-claro –tartamudeó, por Dios, que miedo de mujer.

Cuando llegaron arriba Motoharu estaba que brincaba de la alegría contándole a su madre que Kise había aceptado ser su tutor para mejorar sus habilidades. Kise agradeció la invitación y procedió a retirarse, ya era un poco tarde.

—Rayos –chistó Aoi.

—¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Moto. Ya estaban por llegar hasta la estación, ambos le habían acompañado a Kise en su recorrido.

—Olvidé darte el suéter que me prestaste el otro día –habló para Kise.

—Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso Kimura-san.

—Iré por él y regreso rápido –dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero su hermano la detuvo tomándola del brazo que estaba sano.

—Yo voy, seré más rápido. Solamente dime dónde está –comentó el castaño, quien ya empezaba a trotar.

—En mi armario.

Sin más indicación Moto salió corriendo a toda velocidad por el abrigo. Kise y Aoi siguieron caminando rumbo a la estación en silencio. Una vez que llegaron hasta su destino, la mirada esmeralda de Aoi se percató inmediatamente de algo.

—Hiroshi –susurró Aoi muy despacio, apenas y Kise pudo escucharla.

—¿Qué? –preguntó curioso el rubio, pues no había entendido bien lo que había dicho.

—No puede ser –suspiró cansada, en esos momentos deseaba tanto haber sido ella la que fuera de vuelta a su casa.

Un hombre un poco mayor que ellos, tal vez de la misma edad que Natsu, fijó su vista en los dos. Su mirada iba y venía entre el rubio y la castaña, pero al final solamente se quedó prendida en la silueta de Aoi. Kise hizo una mueca al no entenderlo, su compañera parecía estar incómoda porque descaradamente se hacía la tonta con una cara de molestia total.

—¿Pasa algo? –quiso saber el rubio.

—Nada, sólo haz como que miras algo y ya –contestó vagamente mientras seguía viendo de un lado a otro siempre y cuando no se topara con la vista de aquel sujeto.

Pero a pesar de sus intentos por pretender ignorarle no obtuvo resultados. Kise observó cómo el sujeto que segundos atrás los miraba se acercaba hasta ellos. Era un poco más alto que el rubio, cabello negro, facciones finas y buen cuerpo.

—Cuanto tiempo Aoi-chan –saludó de manera cordial y con una impecable sonrisa. Kise reconoció de inmediato el porte que tenía, aun así no dijo nada.

—Sakamoto-kun –respondió en tono frio. El pelinegro ensanchó aun más la mueca de sus labios al escuchar la denominación.

—¿Sigues molesta? Ya pasó un tiempo, vamos –la mano de Sakamato se atrevió a tocar el hombro de Aoi casi en un abrazo. Aoi le miró de manera reprobatoria y se movió de inmediato.

Kise estaba viendo aquella escena frente a sus ojos sin saber realmente cómo proceder. Por lo que sólo parpadeaba incrédulamente.

—No. Pero preferiría evitar no verte.

—Si eso no es estar molesta, ¿entonces qué es? –se encogió de hombros. Kise apretó los puños y frunció el ceño, había obvia hostilidad por parte de Aoi hacia ese chico.

—Vete –le ordenó tajantemente la castaña. Hiroshi se echó a reír ante la insolencia de la pequeña chica.

—¿Interrumpo tu cita? –miró a Kise con un semblante de pocos amigos.

—Vete –volvió a decir Aoi.

—A ti te conozco de alguna parte –Hiroshi miró fijamente a Kise, quien ya no tenía más ese gesto amable que lo caracterizaba.

—Kise Ryouta –se introdujo el rubio con una voz demasiado ruda para él.

—Ah, sí. De Zunon Boy, ¿o me equivoco?

—Correcto.

—Estándares altos Aoi. No me extraña de ti –aprovechando la cercanía decidió darle una segunda mirada de pies a cabeza al rubio.

—No tengo que explicar nada, así que saca tu patético trasero de aquí inmediatamente –le amenazó la castaña. No se andaba con rodeos cuando estaba enojada.

—¿Patético? –alzó las cejas altamente ofendido-. No decías eso antes…

Y fue todo lo que llegó a decir antes de que fuera silenciado por una soberana bofetada proveniente de Aoi. El sonido fue tan sonoro que hasta a Kise le sacó un respingo. Hiroshi rechinó los dientes, completamente humillado delante de Kise y otras personas que estaban cerca.

—Maldita –gruñó levantando la mano, era tanto su enojo que no le importaba cometer ese acto tan bajo y de poco hombre frente a todos.

La mirada airada de Aoi no le dejó de ver ni un solo segundo a los ojos. Si era tan valiente como se creía que intentara golpearla ahí con la multitud viendo. Ambos se habían olvidado completamente del tercero que estaba justo a su lado. Kise sostuvo la mano de Hiroshi deteniendo sus malsanas intenciones de tocar a Kimura.

Todos murmuraban sobre lo que estaba aconteciendo entre ellos tres. De pronto un guardia de seguridad se acercó para ver de qué iba a todo. A Sakamoto no le quedó más remedio que irse del lugar si no es que deseaba tener problemas. Aoi solucionó todo diciendo que había sido una disputa menor y que lamentaba haber causado alboroto. Con ello el guardia quedó satisfecho y volvió a su puesto habitual.

—¿Qué ha sido todo eso? –comentó Kise pasado el estupor del momento. Sin pensarlo él también se había metido en aquello que no sabía de qué iba, pero tampoco se podía quedar sin hacer nada cuando iban claramente a golpear una chica.

—Un idiota más, como todos –confesó furiosa. Miró la palma de su mano, estaba roja de lo fuerte que le había golpeado. Estaba arrepentida…Debió de haber usado su puño.

—¿Salían juntos? –cuestionó. Si redondeaba todo lo dicho era muy obvio que ese era el caso.

—Estúpido –espetó con rencor: seguía mirando su mano la cual ya le comenzaba a arder.

—Mucho –dijo Kise con una sonrisa de lado. Entre sus manos tomó la mano de Aoi, la cual se había puesto realmente caliente.

—¿Qué haces? –le frunció el entrecejo por su repentina acción.

—Te duele, ¿no? –respondió con su gesto infantil de siempre-. Tú cuidaste de mí cuando me golpearon, ¿recuerdas? Pues ahora hago lo mismo.

—Además –alzó la voz-. ¿Por qué te metiste? ¿No sabes que si se enteran que te peleas pueden suspenderte del equipo?

—¿Ah? No podía quedarme sin hacer nada tampoco –replicó, nada tenía contenta a esa chica.

—Me defiendo sola.

—¿Con un brazo roto? Ya lo creo –no pudo evitar reírse de la soberana auto-dependencia de Aoi.

—Cállate –le ordenó de manera ruda. Fijó su vista en su mano; de alguna manera el contacto con Kise hacía que no le doliera. Inconscientemente infló sus mejillas como gesto de frustración. Kise volvió a reír-. ¿Ahora qué?

—Justo ahora acabas de hacer una cara graciosa –por alguna extraña razón no podía parar de reír ante la expresión infantil de Aoi.

—Te daré una patada si no te callas.

—Pensé que no salías con modelos y ese tipo de personas –comentó Kise después de calmarse. Sabía que Aoi era muy capaz de patearlo.

—Él es una de las razones por las cuales ya no lo hago más.

—¿Hay una lista? –expresó sorprendido.

—Kise…-ese tono de "Kise" a secas había aprendido a reconocerlo cuando salía de su boca, significaba que estaba molesta.

—No preguntaré más, Kimura-san –habló un poco temeroso. Era patético que le temiera a esa chica, no porque fuera a golpearle, si no por el tono tan gélido de sus palabras…No estaba acostumbrado a que le trataran así.

—Si querían estar así mejor me hubieran dicho y no vuelvo…-expuso Motoharu que recién había llegado y los encontraba tomados de la mano como si fueran dos melosos novios.

—¡No es lo que imaginas! –aseguró el rubio rápidamente. Incluso así no soltó la mano de Aoi.-Sí, bueno…No te ves muy convincente que digamos –siguió alegando Moto.

—Manos calientes –sentenció Aoi. Su hermano pareció entenderlo y no dijo nada más al respecto.

—Aquí está el suéter –el castaño le arrojó la bolsa a Kise, el cual no tuvo más remedio que cacharla.

—Gracias –sonrió delicadamente. Motoharu era un hermano muy sobreprotector-. Puedo quedarme aquí a esperar yo solo.

—¿Seguro? No me molesta –respondió Moto.

—Si él dice que está bien entonces lo está. Vámonos Moto –dicho eso Kimura comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida.

—Nos vemos cuando practiquemos entonces. Adiós Ryouta –se despidió contento el castaño. Una vez que alcanzó a su hermana no pudo evitar preguntarle-. ¿Le pegaste a Ryouta?

—No –exhalo desganada-. A otro tonto.

—¿Otro? –comenzó a reírse-. Pensé que él no era de tu tipo…No parece que te caiga tan mal.

—No me desagrada, pero prefiero tomar mi distancia.

—Ryouta parece alguien bueno -comentó mientras volvía la vista atrás y miraba cómo Kise seguía agitando su mano para despedirlos. Moto le imitó agregándole una sonrisa-… Aunque es un poco raro también.

* * *

Las ventajas de las nuevas tecnologías…

Suelo pasar mucho tiempo en Tumblr en el celular, así que me la paso reblogueando muchas cosas (sobre anime), especialmente de One Piece y Kuroko no Basket. Mi dirección de Tumblr esta en mi perfil, pero pueden buscarme también como Eli-Lawliet. Mucha de mi inspiración viene de las irreverentes y sexys imágenes que hay en este espacio… así que si tienen tiempo les recomiendo navegar en Tumblr ¡Es muy divertido!

… también vean en youtube "cracks" de KnB, no se van a arrepentir, hay unos muy buenos que hasta te hacen llorar de la risa.

Besos, cuídense!


	6. Tan fastidiosamente popular

¡Hola a todos!

Espero estén muy bien. Quiero darles las gracias por todo su apoyo y seguir tan pacientemente la historia, me hace feliz.

Llegado a este punto le comentaba –lloraba- a Rasen "¿Por qué he hecho un personaje tan difícil como Aoi?" La verdad que nunca había hecho un OC con este tipo de personalidad tan… ¿chocosa? Pero bueno, me divierto mucho sacándole la vuelta a Kise xD

Les mando muchos besos. Que estén de lo mejor.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, todo es obra de Fujimaki-san.**

* * *

**Detrás del balón**

**Tan fastidiosamente popular**

—¡Sorprendente! ¡Mira, mira!

Eran las insistentes palabras de Motoharu para Aoi, quien estaba casi encima de ella poniéndole demasiado cerca aquel aparato para que pudiera ver el video que previamente él había visto. La castaña se negaba rotundamente a tener que ver un video más. De ese modo se la había pasado su hermano desde que Kise le había dicho que fungiría como su tutor.

El castaño tenía una lista de reproducción con al menos treinta videos donde en todos y cada uno de ellos lo protagonizaba Kise, ya fuese en Kaijou o en sus tiempos de secundaria en Teiko. También tenía varias entrevistas y otras cosas sobre el rubio que nada tenían que ver con el baloncesto. Desde esa noche en que jugaron juntos todo lo que salía de la boca del muchacho era sobre lo realmente genial que era Kise.

— _"Ryouta es muy bueno…Ryouta hizo una jugada estupenda….Ryouta es tan veloz…Entonces Ryouta hizo una clavada que…De la generación de los milagros, en definitiva Ryouta es mi favorito…Su estilo de juego es como ningún otro…Ryouta…Ryouta…Ryouta…"_

Así que para cuando Aoi volvió a ver al rubio en la universidad ya estaba más que harta de su existencia en el planeta. Por eso, en cuando la resplandeciente sonrisa del blondo le saludó esa mañana le fue inevitable siquiera sostenerle la mirada. Pasó de largo de él ignorando por completo su mera existencia. No era algo personal, solamente estaba harta de su persona.

Para su fortuna o desgracia, Kise quien al menos ya estaba un poco más aclimatado al carácter hostil de Aoi, le siguió sonriendo dispuesto a doblegar a la castaña a que le respondiera cuando menos por cortesía.

—Buen día Kise-kun –escupió como si le hubieran obligado a vomitar tales palabras.

—Buen día Kumura-san –al fin había desistido de esa sonrisa de comercial. Porque eso era lo único que deseaba, un saludo. Aoi estuvo a punto de arrojarle con la mochila después de que le diera la espalda para ponerse a platicar muy campante con otros chicos en lo que la profesora llegaba.

Y no era lo único en esa tan mortalmente larga hora de clase de inglés, pues en base a las instrucciones de la maestra formaron equipos de tres personas. No le había dicho que no a Kise puesto que era muy bueno, le había quedado claro cuando trabaron juntos, pero si le sumas una chica que no hace más que adular al rubio hasta por cómo pestañea, la cosa cambia. Y es que Ryouta no podía pedirle que se callara y abordaran el tema, sería de grosero de su parte; pero claro que podía hacerse de la vista gorda ante el trabajo por momentos y dejarle a la oji verde aquella tarea.

Aoi cerró con violencia el libro mientras aquellos dos seguían hablando amenamente en su fluido inglés. Kise volteó a verla y supo de inmediato por su semblante que había metido la pata y la había hecho enojar.

—Adelante, no se detengan por mí… quien está haciendo todo el trabajo –la voz de Aoi daba miedo, más cuando de sus bonitos ojos salían llamas que amenazaban con acabar aquel par.

—No pasa nada Kimura-san. Tan sólo estaba hablando con Kise-kun sobre su excelente trabajo –intentó disculparse la chica, pero más que una disculpa, Aoi podía leer entre líneas que intentaba seguir adulando al chico.

—¿E-en qué ejercicio vamos? –preguntó con temor el rubio.

—¿Ahora te interesa? –la sonrisa socarrona que le profesó distaba mucho de la embobada de la otra chica que tenía al lado.

—Kimura-san, no seas tan gruñona – Kise trató de usar su más encantadora voz para suavizar sus palabras. Debía por su integridad tratar de calmar a su fiera compañera.

—Seré tan gruñona y amargada como se me dé la gana –alzó la voz. Precisamente esa actitud era la que más detestaba en el mundo.

—Kise-kun solamente trata de ser amable –protestó en defensa la otra. Obviamente cualquiera fémina estaría del lado de Kise sin importar si estuviera bien o mal.

—Su amabilidad no me importa. Únicamente quiero que se enfoquen en lo que tenemos que hacer. Si quieren parlotear de sus cosas irrelevantes háganlo cuando estemos afuera –Aoi alzaba la voz cada vez más, llamando la atención de sus compañeros alrededor.

—Podemos también discutir esto en otro momento –el rubio estaba implorando que la discusión no llegara a oídos de la maestra.

—Eso te pasa por ser tan popular Kise-kun –comentó otra chica ajena al equipo, misma que estaba a las espaldas del nombrado.

—¿Problemas Kise-kun? –el coro adulador de mujeres cada vez iba en aumento…para la molestia de Aoi.

—¡Kise! –y en un _lapsus brutus_ por parte de Kimura, sin pensarlo pateó la mesa del rubio, haciendo que sus cosas salieran botadas por todos lados. Como de película, todos habían guardado silencio en el justo momento en que pasaba todo eso.

Resultado final para aquellos dos muchachos: castigo. Una inmensa lista de deberes y labores extras que debían cumplir por ser tan escandalosos en media clase. Kise lamentaba su tiempo libre que ahora debía gastar en el curso de inglés y Aoi sulfuraba de rabia que le hubieran castigado por culpa del irresponsable rubio.

—No puedo creerlo –mascullaba entre dientes la castaña, aguardando del otro lado del mostrador a que le dieran la pila inmensa de hojas de tarea a las cuales debía sacarle copia.

—Kimura-san, no sabía que fueras tan agresiva –Kise sonreía, pero la verdad es que ya tenía un poco de desconfianza sobre aquella chica. Pensar que estaría en su casa mucho tiempo por culpa de su hermano le hacía sentir un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

—Si no tuviera el brazo roto te ahorcaría ahora mismo.

—Siento que lo dices muy enserio…

—¿Por qué será? –le estrelló el gran paquete de hojas en el pecho. El rubio las sujetó antes de que fueran despilfarradas en el suelo.

—Hoy tengo la tarde libre de práctica, ¿hacemos los deberes extra juntos? –debía tener un lado tratable y tenía que encontrarlo aún y con todo el riesgo que eso le conllevaba. Aunque, por otro lado y de alguna manera, encontraba provocador intentar agradarle a alguien, especialmente si hablaba de una chica.

—Adiós –fue la respuesta concisa y tajante que obtuvo. No es que detestara a Kise en sí, más bien era porque era tan jodidamente parecido a todas aquellas personas que no deseaba recordar que prefería evitarlo.

—Estaré en la biblioteca…

Fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de dejar atrás al modelo.

Por supuesto que no pensaba mínimamente en hacerle caso a ese engreído muchacho de ir juntos a terminar aquella tarea que les habían impuesto por su indisciplina, pero cuando tuvo su tiempo para sentarse y dedicarse a resolver aquellos problemas se dio cuenta que no eran tan sencillos como imaginaba. Podía rabiar y patalear todo lo que quisiera, pero estaba consciente de que sin ayuda no terminaría y Kise, bueno, él era demasiado bueno como para no pedirle ayuda.

Estaba sentado en aquella mesa en la cual fácilmente cabían seis personas, lo más extraño –o común tratándose de Ryouta- era que alrededor de éste, es decir, las mesas cercanas, estaban llenas de chicas que lo admiraban disimuladamente. El modelo estaba centrado haciendo lo que tenía que hacer, lo sabía porque había muchas hojas esparcidas por toda la mesa y él tenía la cabeza casi dentro de lo que tenía frente a él.

—¿Cómo vas? –secamente preguntó Aoi, haciéndose la desentendida de todas aquellas miradas que se posicionaban en ella como fieras al osar sentarse en la misma mesa que Kise, así estuviera del otro lado de la misma.

—Pues, resultaron más difíciles de lo que pensé –decidió usar aquel lápiz como instrumento para rascar su cabeza, misma que ya tenía hecha un embrollo por tanto trabajo-. Viniste –sonrió con magnificencia, cualquiera se hubiera derretido ante él en esos instantes. Menos ella.

—Tengo problemas con algunos –relató casual, no quería lucir tan dependiente de su ayuda.

—Voy comenzando la segunda mitad, pero soy muy difíciles –su cuerpo se desplomó sobre la mesa. Mientras su boca hacía divertidos pucheros en señal de frustración.

—_¿Qué? Yo apenas voy por la primera mitad y no puedo terminar…_ Déjame ver tus respuestas de la página 64 –Aoi estiró la mano para buscar la hoja que de seguro estaba entre todo el desastre, sin embargo, la mano de Kise aprisionó la suya con un suave manotazo. Ella lo miró exaltada ante la sorpresiva acción del muchacho-. ¿Qué? –objetó.

—Por favor –indicó aún con su barbilla puesta en la mesa. Kise era ternura pura y andante.

—No seas infantil, exclusivamente quiero ver tus respuestas…no es que vaya a copiarte. Ni que quisiera –pese que intentaba zafarse de la opresión de la mano del rubio simplemente no podía, ¿qué tan fuerte era realmente él?

—Por favor –volvió a repetir. Los vividos ojos dorados de Kise la miraban con insistencia.

Y cada segundo que su mano permanecía sobre la de la castaña parecía como si el infierno mismo se condensara en aquella biblioteca.

—Kise –intentaba llamarle la atención lo más bajo que podía, pero en realidad ya estaba alzando la voz.

—Por favor… -en ese tercero Aoi rodó los ojos, suspirando pesadamente ante el infantilismo de aquel que decía ser universitario.

—Dijiste que un brazo roto no podía defenderme, así que si no me sueltas tus locas admiradoras me colgaran del árbol más grande que haya en Meidai.

—No harían eso. Mis fans son muy lindas personas.

—Si las miradas mataran ya hubiera muerto desde el momento en que me senté aquí.

—Entonces que bueno que no es así –ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa digna de comercial.

—_Si tan solo pudiera darle una paliza aquí mismo _–pensaba enardecida-. Por favor, Kise-kun, déjame ver tus respuestas –al final tuvo que pedírselo como quería, de mala gana, pero lo hizo.

—Claro que sí Kimura-san.

—Pesado –le arrebató la hoja de la mano. Tras examinarla un par de segundos entendió que era lo que estaba haciendo mal. Kise se enfrascó de nuevo en sus deberes. Los ojos verdes de Aoi se posaron de él…era listo, muy listo.

—Voy al baño. Vuelvo –el rubio se levantó, Kimura no le respondió, quería terminar la tarea lo más pronto posible para poderse ir.

Y en cuanto Kise desapareció de la vista de todas las presentes, Aoi sintió la punzante mirada de docenas de pares de ojos puestas sobre su persona. Era un odioso modelo narcisista, no estaba con él por que quisiera… solamente lo necesitaba momentáneamente.

Pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida ante el hecho de que todas y cada una estuviera deseosa por compartir tiempo con él. Oh, cuantas cosas no les podría contar ella sobre la actitud de los modelos que se creen la última maravilla del mundo, pavoneándose por ahí debido a su fama como si fuesen lo mejor del universo.

—No te creas tanto por sentarte junto a Kise –masculló una con obvia envidia.

—Así que quita esa sonrisa de tonta que tienes –decía una segunda.

Aoi suspiró…¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que no escuchaba cosas como esa? Claramente, no era para nada grato tener que soportar aquellas palabras que, al menos en esos momentos, no tenían razón de ser. En realidad no tenía esa sonrisa por estar con Kise, todo lo contario, la tenía por todas aquellas tontas que deseaban estar con él y estaban ahí comiéndosela viva.

Los ataques verbales seguían uno tras otro, cosa que a la castaña poco le importaban como tal, aunque no significara que no haría algo al respecto. Era un mujer de acciones, no de palabras, por lo que discutir con aquellas mujeres cegadas con el atractivo de Ryouta era para ella como hablar con unos monos aferrados a querer comer una banana.

Para el momento en que Kise volvió ya nadie decía nada, su sonrisa candorosa iluminaba su rostro para quien fuese que se topara en su camino. Anunció su regreso y tomó asiento. Aoi le miró fugazmente entre pestañas y sonrió con malicia…¿Qué más podría dar?

—Kise-kun, ¿podrías explicarme esto?

¿Desde cuándo usaba ella aquel tono tan angelical para dirigirse hacia él? ¿Cómo es que estaba reduciendo tanto la distancia entre ambos al sentarse a su lado? Era inevitable no sentirse extrañado por tan rara actitud proviniendo de aquella chica que siempre le había indicado que lo que menos quería era acercarse a su persona.

—¿Q-qué no entiendes? –súbitamente se había convertido en el hermano perdido de Kasamatsu. ¿Desde cuándo se trababa al hablar con una chica?

—Esta parte –le señaló un punto en la hoja, aprovechando el momento para chocar su brazo con el de él.

—Déjame ver –había recompuesto su voz, pero claramente estaba nervioso. No sabía si era porque muy en el fondo temía que estuviera tramando algo para hacerle o por que estuviera actuando amablemente después de todo lo hostil que siempre había sido.

Así fue durante todo el rato que permanecieron en la biblioteca: ella sumamente apegada a Kise como nunca en la vida lo hubiera imaginado el rubio, no después de monosílabos de respuestas, amenazas y patadas. Por otro lado, las chicas de alrededor estaban que morían por el osado atrevimiento de la castaña. Después de todo no podían ir a objetarle nada al rubio siendo que él las consideraba como chicas buenas y atentas.

El ambiente no precisamente era el más ameno que había experimentado. Kise estaba evidentemente nervioso y había decenas de mujeres muertas de celos consumiéndose por ellas mismas. Aun así, en sus adentros Aoi estaba disfrutando todo el espectáculo. El blondo de seguro tendría muchos reclamos al respecto por desatendido a sus fieles seguidoras, y éstas a su vez estaban recibiendo su merecido por ser tan boconas.

La vida era tan amarga para unos y dulce para otros.

—¿Hoy iras a casa? –preguntó Aoi al levantarse de su lugar. Para bien o para mal estando ahí habían logrado terminar la mayoría de los deberes.

—Sí, Moto me mandó un mensaje en la tarde y preguntó si podía ir.

—Vamos juntos entonces –con toda alevosía y ventaja lo dijo lo más fuerte que pudo. Nadie venía y le decía cosas groseras y se quedaba sin su merecido. Hubiera preferido otro tipo de lección, pero su condición física no se lo permitía.

Victoria, eso era lo que decía el rostro de Aoi en cuanto salió al lado de aquel inmaculado rubio que aún seguía escéptico de tan buen comportamiento por parte de la castaña.

—¿Estas bien? –fue inevitable para Kise no hacer la pregunta. Ambos estaban esperando el metro para ir a casa de Kimura.

—Sí –respondió sin más.

—Es que…estás actuando raro.

—Lo sé –respondió descaradamente, logrando que hasta el maletín de Kise fuese a dar al piso. ¿Es que ni siquiera iba a negarlo?-. Pero ya no ocupo.

—¿Actuabas raro por qué querías? ¿O actuabas raro y lo sabías? –ya no sabía ni que creerle…Aoi era alguien muy complicada para él.

—Porque quise, obviamente. Aún sigo enojada contigo por lo de esta mañana –sentenció fríamente. Las ilusiones de Kise se quebraron como un espejo en caída libre.

—Eres mala Kimura-san –chilló ante la pérdida de todo el encanto que había generado la castaña.

—Nunca he dicho lo contario.

—No te cuesta nada ser amable conmigo –ahí estaba Kise pucheros haciendo acto de presencia.

—Lo soy…cuando te lo mereces –aclaró puntualmente antes de que se quejara.

—¿No lo merezco todo el tiempo? –sonrió divertido, sus dedos acariciaron su rubio cabello mientras pasaba su mano para remover un poco su flequillo.

—Te repetido muchas veces que eso no funciona conmigo. No te confundas –renegó ante la galantería excepcionalmente natural de Kise.

—Ni siquiera estoy intentando algo…

—Mejor aún.

—¿Te caigo mal Kimura-san?

—De ser así créeme que ni siquiera me molestaría en verte.

El tren al fin había llegado. Así que abordaron.

—No estoy acostumbrado a este trato, así que me resulta difícil adaptarme a tu… peculiar forma de ser –comentó amenamente. Kimura se había sentado del lado opuesto del vagón a donde él estaba.

—Descuida no tienes por qué "acostumbrarte". No necesitas a alguien como yo cuando tienes a miles como ellas a tus pies –por _ellas_ se refería obviamente a club de fans.

Kise no volvió a decir nada en todo el recorrido. No hasta que ambos caminaban rumbo a la casa de la castaña sin que otras personas estuvieran alrededor. Lo que Aoi le había dicho era cierto, no necesitaba a alguien como ella en su vida, pero…la realidad era otra.

—Es cierto –habló Kise de la nada, como si fuera al viento quien se dirigía.

—¿Qué?

—No necesito a alguien como tú…-mencionó seriamente. La respuesta le sorprendió a Aoi, pues no esperaba esa resolución de una persona tan aferrada como lo era Kise.

—Qué bueno que lo entiendes.

—Lo quiero…-musitó con lo que podía ser algo de pena.

—¿Disculpa? –lo miró incrédula, no sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

—Digo que…no es que necesite a alguien que esté tratándome indiferentemente todo el tiempo. Tampoco es que lo quiera –volvió a sonreír tímidamente pasándose la mano por la nuca.

—Oh, bueno –no estaba entendiendo nada.

—Lo que quiero decir es que…-tomó su tiempo para ordenar las palabras-. A una parte de mi le gusta eso… y lo quiere. Es como si representara un reto para mí el captar tu atención.

—¿Un reto? –Alzó ambas cejas ¿ahora era una competencia?

—No como tal –negó con la cabeza rápidamente-. Me gusta que me hagas esforzarme por ello. Así que quiero en el fondo ese tipo de trato diferente.

Aoi tenía tantos signos de interrogación en su cabeza que si Kise no los miraba en esos momentos era porque estaba demasiado ciego.

—Me gusta esforzarme por obtener lo que quiero…pero no me gusta tampoco que me ignoren –meditó.

—¿Eres masoquista? -era una pregunta tonta, pero no se le ocurría algo inteligente que decir.

—Solo si tú eres la sádica...

—Raro...

Y hubieran seguido hablando un poco más sobre aquellas cuestiones que tenían confundido a Kise, pero Motoharu estaba practicando desde ya en la cancha y en cuando los había visto acercarse armó un alboroto. Era tan enérgico en ocasiones que resultaba demasiado cansado.

—¡Ryouta! –gritó a todo pulmón mientras corría en dirección al par que a paso lento se aproximan a la cancha-. Aoi –saludó de manera menos efusiva, la chica le vio con mala cara pero no dijo nada más.

—Parece que has comenzado temprano –dijo Kise después de ver que la camisa del muchacho ya estaba empapada de sudor.

—Quise calentar un poco antes de que llegaras, ya sabes –alzó los hombros como si fuera cualquier nimiedad estar sudado a ese nivel. Le quedaba claro al rubio que Motoharu también era un atleta nato.

—Los dejo con su práctica –se disculpó Aoi, no quería ver que tan insoportable se ponía su hermano en compañía de Kise.

—Toma, llévate las cosas de Ryouta a la casa –sin el consentimiento de alguno de los dos, Moto le había quitado su maletín a Kise y se lo había dado a su hermana-. Vamos Ryouta, quiero que me enseñes muchas cosas hoy.

—Moto-kun…-era inútiles sus palabras ante aquel chico que lo empujaba de la espalda para hacerlo ingresar al campo. De reojo Kise intentaba ver a Kimura, quien cargaba del hombro sus cosas-. No pensará en tirarlas o hacerles algo malo, ¿verdad?

—Ryouta he visto un montón de videos de tus partidos en la preparatoria. Eres asombroso –Motoharu parecía estar hablando con una divinidad, como si fuera un niño de tres años que tiene a Santa Claus frente a él para pedirle cualquier regalo del mundo.

—Gracias –tras una tímida sonrisa, Kise escondía lo feliz que le hacía escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Enséñame de tus copias. Quiero ver el _Meteor Jam _ de Taiga –pedía con mucha ilusión-. No, mejor muéstrame esas jugadas de Daiki_…_o esos tiros de Shintarou. Espera, mejor haz eso conmigo que puede hacer Seijuro que deja a sus rivales incapaces de moverse.

—Eso es un poco… -vaya que Motoharu le iba hacer sacar lo mejor de él con tanta petición. Realizar las copias de los mejores era cansado, pero no podía decirle que no al pequeño que lo miraba con ojos tan brillantes llenos de pasión-. Bien, comencemos.

¿Cuánta resistencia podía tener ese niño? Estaba asombrado de que después de una hora de estar jugando tan intensamente Motoharu pudiera seguirle todavía el paso. Ya varias veces le había hecho hacer jugadas de la generación de los milagros, una y otra vez como si nunca fuera suficiente. Debía reconocer el rubio que a pesar de que se había jactado de no ser un prodigio como él, Moto tenía toda la habilidad para ser un deportista de primera.

—Estoy muy feliz de que Aoi haya conocido a un chico como tú –al fin le había dado un descanso a Kise, el cual aprovechó para sentarse. Moto se encontraba tirando desde el área de dos puntos.

—Creo que ella no opina lo mismo –dijo con algo de decepción-. Ahora nos castigaron por pelear…

—¿Te ha pegado? –dejó de tirar el balón para escuchar la respuesta del rubio. En el fondo esperaba y le digiera que sí.

—No dudo y esa haya sido su intención…pero no, golpeó la mesa donde estaba –exhaló aliviado, menos mal y era eso y no aquellas partes tan intimas que habían podido ser el blanco de la castaña.

—Qué mal… que no hayas sido tú –le sonrió de manera cómplice, extrañaba a esa vieja Aoi.

—¿Siempre ha sido así de mala? –lloriqueó como niño pequeño. Porque una cosa era que le ignoraran y otra muy diferente que atentaran físicamente contra su persona, ya suficiente tenía con Kasamatsu y Haru. Y no dudaba después de ver la tremenda cachetada que Aoi le había dado a Sakamoto que se atreviera a hacer algo como eso con él.

—Te contaré esto, pero no le digas a mi hermana que te dije o nos matara lenta y dolorosamente, ¿de acuerdo? –le decía mientras iba a sentarse al lado del rubio. Ambos terminaron recargados contra la malla de contención del área.

—Cerraré la boca.

—Aoi hace algunos años era una chica normal…-hizo una mueca divertida ante sus propias palabras-. No quiere decir que hoy no lo sea, pero…me refiero a, no sé, era diferente.

—¿Amigable? –soltó sin pensar el rubio. Moto se rio de su comentario.

—Algo así. Tampoco es que tenga algo en contra de ti o cualquier otro chico en específico, me refiero a su comportamiento distante y frio –se encogió de hombros, después comenzó a girar el balón entre sus manos. Era obvio para Kise que el tema le incomodaba a Moto-. Ha tenido malas experiencias…

—Con Sakamoto ¿por ejemplo?

—¿Ya lo conoces? –alzó ambas cejas por la sorpresa que esas palabras le generaron-. Es un idiota –espetó, le molestaba sólo el escuchar su nombre.

—Eso dijo ella…

—No quiero ser yo quien te cuente el pasado amoroso de Aoi, pero… le fue mal, ¿entiendes? No solamente una vez… y eso le generó desconfianza hacia los demás.

—A caso… ¿la engañaron? –la mentecita de Kise trataba de llegar a un punto sólido en la conversación.

—Todos sus ex –suspiró Moto con pesadez. No era propiamente su problema, pero todo aquello había cambiado a su hermana así que terminaba afectándole.

—¡¿Todos?! –gritó Kise sorprendido. No podría alguien tener tan mala suerte-. Pero Kimura-san no es una chica fea, de hecho es muy bonita…

—Supongo los modelos tienen estándares altos para esas cosas…

—Sí, sospeché que Sakamoto era modelo, pero… ¿los demás también?

—Así es.

—Bueno, ahora entiendo por qué me repele –pero él no tenía la culpa de su mala suerte, sin embargo, entendía que había quedado fichado por culpa de aquellos otros.

—Además le pasaron otras cosas –Moto se levantó y tiró el balón a la canasta, fallando.

—¿Hay más? –Aoi tenía más cosas ocultas de las que podía imaginar.

—Pero ya no me corresponde hablar sobre eso –fue por el balón-. No es personal Ryouta, Aoi es así con la mayoría porque la ha pasado mal.

—Ahora la entiendo un poco mejor –le sonrió al muchacho. En otras palabras lo que el castaño le estaba diciendo es que tuviera paciencia con ella.

—Me gustaría que -volvió a lanzar desde fuera de la zona, esta vez encestando limpiamente sin tocar el aro-… le mostraras a Aoi que eres diferente.


	7. Es cuestión de estilo

Extrañaba poder actualizar T^T

¡Hola!

Este cap fue el primero en tener título, así que es especial para mí. Explicaré unas cosas al final, por lo pronto las dejo leer :3

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y su apoyo. Un beso enorme para ustedes :*

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, todo es obra de Fujimaki-san.**

* * *

**Detrás del balón**

**Es cuestión de estilo**

Dentro de aquel gimnasio que estaba designado para el juego de esa tarde podían escucharse muchas vocecillas femeninas armando alboroto. Parecían niñas de quince años viendo a su actor favorito. Era un tumulto de feromonas formando un circulo, había más de veinte… y eso por decir un número.

Cuando el equipo local salió a la duela no pudo evitar apreciar el ajetreo que tenían, es decir, no es como si el basquetbol fuera tan popular en Meidai entre las chicas como para que todas estuvieran ahí para verlos jugar. Por eso todos hicieron una imagen mental de lo que podría estar aconteciendo en aquel rincón, llegando todos a un común denominador.

—¡Kise, trae tu trasero acá! ¡Maldito niño engreído! –aulló a todo pulmón Haru. Detestaba tanto la popularidad de Kise, pero ahora iba más en aumento que nunca.

—Senpai~ -coreó el nombrado-… Estoy aquí parado junto a usted.

En ese instante todos voltearon a ver a Kise, que efectivamente estaba dentro del grupo. La costumbre les había ganado ante la lógica, pues él había estado en los vestidores cambiándose todo el tiempo junto a ellos.

—Si tú no estás armando ese alboroto, ¿entonces quién es? –demandó saber Kasamatsu. Que el recordara no había nadie que ejerciera tal efecto como Kise dentro de toda la Universidad de Nagoya.

—Kise, no es bueno que descuides tu popularidad –señalaba Natsu mientras le daba de palmadas en la espalda a modo de consuelo.

—Falta una hora para el partido. ¿Será alguien del otro equipo? –preguntó Sakurai.

—Ve a ver Kise –le ordenó Yukio. Habría ido él de no ser por el factor chicas.

—Ah, ¿por qué yo? –renegó, pero a punta de patadas de su sepai, le hizo dirigirse al tumulto de hormonas.

Las ventajas de ser tan alto era que podía más o menos ver por encima de todas aquellas mujeres. Por lo que logró observar a dos hombres que a juzgar a simple vista por las playeras desmangadas que vestían tenían buena condición física. Los dos poseían el cabello de color negro, medianamente largo.

Los ojos azul rey del más próximo a Kise se fijaron en él. Su mirada era intimidante por naturaleza, no sabía el rubio cómo es que aquellas chicas estaban tan encantadas con él… Pero bueno, su atractivo físico era equiparable con el de él mismo.

—Kise Ryouta, ¿cierto? –sus ojos jamás dejaron de observar los dorados de Kise, era como si lo estuviera avaluando detenidamente.

Las chicas abrieron paso entre ambos al notar la presencia del jugador de Meidai, quien tenía también la vista fija en aquel muchacho. El otro acompañante se giró también para ver al recién llegado, después de todo habían estado esperando ahí desde hace rato su llegada. De inmediato Kise notó la similitud entre ambos, gemelos al fin y al cabo.

Aunque ambos compartían esa mirada tan penetrante, sin duda alguna el que recién se había dignado a verlo tenía un semblante de pocos amigos, parecía molesto a diferencia de su hermano quien encontraba el espectáculo muy divertido.

—¿Y ustedes son? –demandó saber el As de Nagoya.

—Miura Ryuusei, encantado de conocer al tan famoso _copycat_ de Teiko –se presentó quien parecía más sociable de los gemelos.

—Miura Haruma –respondió de mala gana el otro-. Ya para con esto Ryuusei, me enferma que seas tan engreído.

—Ya comenzaste de margado –bufó más divertido que otra cosa-. Lo siento chicas, pero esta conversación tendrá que esperar –se disculpó con todas ellas, quienes de inmediato comenzaron a lloriquear por la desilusión-. Necesito hablar con su As un momento…

—No sé por qué te haces el simpático cuando eres solamente un casanova de lo peor. Madura.

—Lo siento por disfrutar de mi juventud y no pasármela de amargado insufrible como tú.

—¡¿Quieres callarte?!

Aquel pantalón deportivo color azul oscuro con rayas laterales blancas dejaba muy en claro de donde provenían. De entre las siete escuelas imperiales Osaka, Tokio y Kioto eran las más destacadas desde siempre, así que podía fácilmente reconocer su escuela de procedencia. El resto del equipo de Meidai se acercó a los tres muchachos que ya habían quedado en privacidad.

—Kyodai, ¿o me equivoco? –Natsu fue el primero en hablar.

—Correcto –respondió Ryuusei. Haruma no parecía tener mucho que decir, pero eso no justificaba el intenso análisis visual que hacía en cada uno de los jugadores de Meidai.

—¿Qué los trae desde Kioto? No es un buen momento para dar un Tour –esa era la hostilidad de Haru anteponiéndose frente a todos.

—Venimos a ver su partido de hoy. Es bueno saber de los futuros rivales –siguió hablando Ryu.

—Midorima y Moriyama hablaron sobre sus antiguos compañeros… queríamos ver que tan buenos se han vuelto.

—¿No pudieron esperar hasta el invierno? –Kasamatsu estaba tomando aquellas palabras como un reto personal, aunque sabía que estaban ahí por Kise.

—Haruma y yo estudiamos en el extranjero desde la secundaria. De hecho este es el primer año que estamos en Japón desde ese entonces. Para nosotros es un poco nuevo lo que para ustedes ya se ha convertido en una leyenda –explicó casualmente. Esos dos sujetos no habían conocido el poder de la generación de los milagros, por ello estaban frente a Kise, para comprobar que las palabras de ambos miembros de su equipo eran ciertas.

—Espero entonces que disfruten el encuentro de hoy, será especialmente para agradecerles su visita –comentó Ryouta. La llama que alimentaba su espíritu competitivo se iba encendiendo poco a poco con las palabras de aquellos dos.

Era muy grato saber que aún había jugadores a los cuales podía copiarle sus preciadas técnicas. El hecho de que Midorima los hubiera mandado hasta Nagoya solamente para que presenciaran su poder le hacía suponer que aquellos dos eran más talentosos de lo que podía imaginar.

El calentamiento transcurrió de manera ordinaria. Y al cabo de unos minutos el equipo contrincante llegó también al estadio. Los chicos de Kyodai no perdían ningún movimiento del As del equipo de Nagoya. Hasta ahora no era la gran cosa, pero era únicamente el calentamiento.

Cuando el partido dio inicio tanto Haruma como Ryuusei no les sorprendió el juego de Kise, no era algo que ellos fueran incapaces de hacer: fintas, clavadas, velocidad; eso sí, iban a darle crédito por la inigualable capacidad física del rubio. ¿Dónde estaba su habilidad especial? Esa de la que tanto habían comentado Moriyama y Midorima.

Para la desgracia de los titulares de Kyoto el equipo con el cual estaba jugando Meidai no era lo suficientemente bueno como para sacar la destreza de Ryouta. Sin embargo, Kise había dicho que era un juego exclusivo para sus visitantes, así que una vez asegurado un puntaje con la brecha lo suficientemente grande como para lucirse comenzó lo que todos estaban esperando.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, un perfecto tiro largo de canasta a canasta justo como lo hacía Shintarou; al rubio no le había costado absolutamente nada realizar aquella jugada que, por más que lo intentaran, ellos no podían hacer. El siguiente movimiento de Kise fue el tan famoso _Meteor Jam_ de aquel otro jugador que también habían oído nombrar mucho: Kagami Taiga.

La agilidad y la destreza de Aomine dejaban incapaces de mover un dedo a sus rivales cuando decidía ingresar a la zona debajo de la canasta para encestar. Por si fuera foco era tan bueno defendiendo como atacando, la muralla impenetrable de Murasakibara no era algo para tomar a la ligera. Hasta los tiros rápidos de Sakurai había copiado para la molestia del castaño. Esos malos recuerdos de la Interhigh.

Después de unas cuantas demostraciones más de poderío el As de Nagoya decidió dar por acabado el espectáculo; si eso no les había servido para satisfacer su curiosidad sobre su estilo de juego entonces no podía hacer nada más.

—Siento que me han cerrado la boca –comentó Ryuusei. Faltaban menos de cuatro minutos para que el partido terminara.

—Es sorprendente que pueda copiarles a la perfección, su habilidad es excelente. Pero Kise carece de un estilo adecuado…

—Más bien… carece de un estilo propio. Copiar a ese nivel es sorprendente, pero no suficiente –fue el veredicto final al que habían llegado los gemelos. Solamente les quedaba aguardar a que todo terminara para probar en carne propia las habilidades de quien se dice que su talento no conoce de fondos en el basquetbol.

En la banca de Meidai había cierta tensión cortesía de los hermanos Miura. Algo les decía que pese a ver ganado el encuentro de manera magistral no habían quedado satisfechos. Llegado el tiempo después de las formalidades de finalizar el partido, los hermanos Miura bajaron a la duela, donde los titulares de Meidai esperaban por ellos.

—¿Disfrutaron el espectáculo? –les cuestionó Kise al verlos aproximarse. Estaba plenamente confiado en que lo que les había mostrado era más de lo que habían ido a buscar.

—Disfrutarlo por supuesto. Impresionados… no tanto –se encogió de hombros. De no ser porque el color de sus camisas era diferente jamás hubieran adivinado quien era quien. Ryuusei claramente el primero en hablar.

—Estábamos en lo cierto después de todo.

—¿A qué te refieres? –aquellos comentarios no le estaban gustando para nada a Kasamatsu. Al igual que ellos no estaba midiendo sus palabras o su tono de voz; estaba molesto.

—No hablamos del equipo en general. Son fuertes –comentó Ryuusei con media sonrisa en su rostro. Quizás solamente alguien como él y su hermano podían lucir aterradores y atractivos con ese semblante.

—Es Kise. Decidimos encarar primero a quien suponíamos es el más débil de la generación de los milagros. Parece que acertamos tras ver su actuación tan deprimente...

—¿Qué dices? –pocas veces o casi nunca tenían el privilegio de ver molesto a Kise, pero no podían culparlo después de semejantes palabras atacándolo-. Dilo después de un uno a uno.

—Claro, no vamos a irnos sin antes dejar nuestra firma en este gimnasio –Ryusei se encogió de hombros, como si el reto presentado por el rubio no significara nada.

—Vamos entonces –les desafió muy decidido a bajarle esa confianza que tenían.

—No hay razón para apresurarse en eso –le detuvo Haruma-. No queremos que después de perder pongas como pretexto que estabas cansado.

—Tal vez así sea la única manera en la que puedan derrotarme –con cada palabra que aquel par de gemelos decía la mirada de Ryouta se intensificaba más.

—No seas irracional Kise –Kasamatsu le llamó la atención, debía hacerlo entrar en razón por el bien del equipo y de él mismo.

—Hazle caso a tu amigo. Volveremos en dos días, para entonces deberás estar recuperado totalmente. ¿Qué sea un trato? -Ryuusei le extendió la mano, realmente no estaban ahí en mal plan, sólo querían medir las habilidades el rubio.

—Van a arrepentirse –estrechó la mano del moreno-. Estaré esperando.

—Igual nosotros. No vayas a decepcionarlos.

Pocas cosas le hacían enojar, pero aquel par de hermanos parecían tener una especie de efecto maléfico muy eficiente para hacerlo perder los estribos. Si habían venido a comprobar que él era el más débil de la Generación de los Milagros con gusto les comprobaría que aquella realidad no era la misma en ese tiempo.

Todo lo que rondó por su mente antes del encuentro era justamente la mejor manera de encarar aquellos dos. No importaba realmente nada más, debía darse a respetar, más cuando prácticamente unos desconocidos osaban hablar mal de su estilo de juego; aquel por el cual se había ganado un puesto dentro los llamados pródigos y por el que había llegado ser merecedor de su beca en pos del futuro que se había planteado.

Iba más allá de un simple enfrentamiento por orgullo, debía defender lo que a expensas de muchas otras cosas había logrado llevar adelante. Lo que más odiaba era tomar en cuenta lo que Ryuusei y Haruma habían dicho: que carecía de un estilo propio. Si bien copiaba las técnicas de los demás y les sumaba el poder que él le agregaba no era propiamente una técnica nueva o algo que sus oponentes no pudieran prever. Las copias de Haizaki se diferenciaba de las suyas por lo mismo, porque Haizaki las hacía suyas, adaptándolas a su ritmo.

El balón que mantenía en sus manos giraba y giraba sin detenerse producto de la viada que él mismo estaba dándole, sin embargo, era al esférico a lo que menos le prestaba atención, de hecho estaba muy absorto en sus pensamientos como para atender cualquier cosa fuera de su mundo de basquetbol. Toda la clase de inglés estuvo ausente, solamente su cuerpo era presente en aquella aula. Incluso no se había percatado que era ya la hora de salir. Su encuentro con los hermanos Miura era esa tarde, así que debía concentrase plenamente en su deber como basquetbolista.

—Kise-kun, debemos entregar el segundo avance de nuestro proyecto y no hemos trabajado en ello –le llamaba Aoi, quien estaba parada al lado del distraído rubio-. Por culpa de lo que pasó la semana pasada nos la pasamos haciendo los deberes extra.

—Si –respondió en modo automático el rubio. Estaba completamente en otra dimensión.

—Entonces esta tarde quedamos para trabajar en ello. ¿Hoy no tienes práctica, verdad?

—Ajá –la inercia por responder algo le impulsaba a abrir la boca.

—Entonces te espero. Después de todo tú terminas las clases más tarde que yo.

—Si…

—Nos vemos entonces –se despidió de él, era cierto que le consternaba las monosilábicas respuestas de su compañero siendo que era todo un parlanchín de primera, pero tampoco le molestaba que fuera directamente a lo que le competía. Así que no dijo nada más sobre su extraña actitud y se marchó de ahí.

—Kise-kun, las clases ya terminaron, ¿vas a quedarte ahí? –una de sus compañeras se había tomado la molestia de zarandear al rubio para que saliera de trance.

—Oh, ¿qué? ¿Tan rápido? –preguntó alarmado, no había puesto atención a nada y el tiempo prácticamente le había pasado volando.

—Hoy estas distraído Kise-kun –animosamente le sonrió la chica. Nadie podía molestarse con él… o casi nadie.-Espera Ayumi-chan, ¿alguien más estaba hablando conmigo hace un poco? –tenía la extraña sensación de que había entablado una conversación, pero únicamente tenía imágenes vagas en su mente.

—Ah sí, con Kimura-san –le informó amablemente. Kise palideció al escuchar el nombre.

—¿Y sabes de que hablamos? –Dios, no recordaba absolutamente nada, salvo decirle que sí a todo.

—No escuché nada, lo siento.

-_¡¿Qué fue lo que hable con Kimura-san?! Por más que intento recordarlo no puedo. Lo peor de todo es que no puedo cuestionarle porque de seguro se enojara mucho. ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? –_dentro de su ser lloraba sin consuelo…Eso era lo último que le faltaba.

La hora acordada había llegado y aquel moreno despertaba pasiones con su andar tan distraído. Podía vérsele un poco molesto, pero evidentemente eso no opacaba la sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Era inútil tratar de encontrar a quien era su reflejo, tan sólo se había distraído un momento y prácticamente Haruma ya se había evaporado del lugar.

—Disculpa, ¿no has visto a alguien igual que yo? Sólo que más amargado y menos simpático.

Las esmeraldas de ella se posaron en los imponentes azules de aquel moreno. Pensó en si había visto a quien buscaba tras la inusual referencia, pero no recordaba haber visto a alguien similar.

—No. Lo siento –fue todo lo que dijo antes de darle la espalda y sacar su celular.

—¿_Pero qué rayos? Ni siquiera me miró dos segundos…_

—¿Dónde demonios estás? –tenía esperándolo cerca de veinte minutos, y él no había tenido el tacto de comunicarse con ella. Que no esperara le hablara con flores y corazones.

—Ki-kimura-san –tartamudeó Kise al otro lado de la línea. Esperaba tener que enfrentarla tarde o temprano, pero hubiera preferido que fuera tarde… muy tarde-. Disculpa, es que…

—Tengo demasiado tiempo esperando. Estoy en el parque cerca de donde tomas clases –con hambre, calor y muchas ganas de asesinar a alguien, le faltó añadir.

—Estoy en el gimnasio –respondió con temor-…Olvidé que teníamos que vernos hoy. ¿Podemos posponerlo? Mañana, tal vez.

—¡Claro que no Kise! –gritó molesta.

Ryusei quien había estado detrás de ella todo ese tiempo no pudo evitar sorprenderse al oír nombrar a su rival.

—Es que tengo algo muy importante que hacer hoy. En verdad no puedo –seguía excusándose el rubio. Se sentía tan extraño escuchar un grito proveniente de una chica el cual no fuera de admiración.

—Kise-kun –concentró la paciencia que le quedaba para endulzar su voz-. O vienes acá por voluntad propia o iré a buscarte y arrastraré tu cuerpo por todo Meidai hasta que no quede nada de ti.

Y ese fue el punto final a la conversación. Si hubiera podido ver a Kise en esos momentos se hubiera partido de la risa con su semblante. Iba a darle diez minutos a que se dignara a aparecer, no más.

—Vaya que resultaste tener mucho carácter. Era Kise Ryouta con el que hablabas, ¿cierto?

—¿Te conozco? –respondió de manera brava y demasiado simple. No estaba de humor para tolerar a nadie, más si tenían cara bonita.

—Para tu circo de fierecita –bromeó, no quería iniciar una riña con una chica-. Sé por qué Kise no puede estar contigo en estos momentos. No dejará ese gimnasio por nada del mundo.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso?

—Puedo explicarte de camino allá. Yo también me dirijo al gimnasio ya que no pude encontrar a mi hermano. Aunque imagino que ya debe de estar ahí.

Como era de esperarse, las palabras de Ryuusei eran ciertas. Porque en transcurso del camino al lado este –donde estaba localizado el gimnasio-, Ryouta no había aparecido ni de broma. Con la subsecuente explicación de Miura sobre lo que había acontecido dos días atrás, Aoi sólo tuvo un veredicto final.

—De ninguna manera. Tenemos trabajo y no pienso aplazarlo –dictaminó la castaña frente a los titulares de Nagoya y los hermanos Miura. Ryuusei había acertado que Haruma lo esperaría en ese lugar.

—No es algo negociable. Entiendo que fue mi culpa por no prestar atención. Podemos quedar en un par de horas más en cuanto termine con ellos –al igual que Kimura nada le haría desistir a Kise de probar que su estilo era bueno.

—Lamento mucho arruinar su cita, pero esto es cuestión de hombres –hasta Ryuusei había decidido intervenir por el bien de Kise.

—¿Cuáles? –osó burlarse de las palabras del oji azul. Haruma se reía abiertamente de que hubieran ofendido a su molesto hermano.

—Me gustan las chicas de Nagoya –sonrió ladinamente ante el comentario de Aoi y la risa de su gemelo-. Tal vez deba de pedir mi cambio y sustituir a su As.

Las provocaciones de Ryuusei no tenían fin. Su sangre estaba hirviendo por ese encuentro y tampoco iba a dejar que alguien se lo arrebatara.

—Me harían un favor si así fuera –dijo Haruma.

—Prueba entonces que eres mejor –los dorados ojos de Kise se habían transformado en aquellos fríos e inmaduros locos por el básquet-. Lo siento Kimura-san, pero haré esto quieras o no. Es cuestión de honor.

Ante aquellas palabras tan serias provenientes de Ryouta, Aoi no le quedó mucho por decir, no porque no tuviera armas con las cuales reprocharle, sino más bien era que entendía el sentimiento por el cual estaba pasando Kise. Habían menospreciado todo aquello que lo caracterizaba y él simplemente quería demostrarles que estaban equivocados.

—Bien. Háganlo rápido –al fin cedió.

—Oye, yo no voy a quedarme mirando solamente –protestó Haruma.

—Entonces que sea un duelo doble. Aleros y Pivot.

Quien había lanzado la propuesta era precisamente el pivot de Nagoya, Haru. Los hermanos Miura voltearon a verse entre sí y sonrieron entre ellos. Las cosas parecían tornarse aún más interesante.

—Que así sea entonces –respondió Haruma. Inmediatamente se dirigió a la duela.

—Más te vale no perder Kise –comentó Aoi-. El As de Meidai no puede dejarse pisotear de esa manera.

—Ganaré –afirmó con vehemencia. Aunque hubiera experimentado la derrota muchas veces, no era algo que aceptara como cotidiano es su vida. Perder no estaba mal, pero no podía permitirse hacerlo, al menos, en esa ocasión.

* * *

Tenemos el segundo equipo del NST confirmado: Kyoto, compuesto por Midorima, Takao, Moriyama y los hermanos Miura. Sinceramente yo quería que Takao formara parte del equipo de Meidai, pero imaginarlo sin Midorima era muy doloroso para mí, así que mejor lo deje con Shin-chan porque se ven muy lindos juntos.

Si son medio papas fritas como yo y no han entendido, entre líneas podemos suponer que el equipo de Tokyo está conformado por: Kuroko, Taiga, Izumi, Hyuga &amp; Aomine como titulares. Demasiado power para mi gusto, pero con el crossover no tuve opción.

Del resto de los equipos se hablara obviamente más adelante.

Sobre los hermanos Miura… estos no son OC creados por mí, son de Rasen a la cual le doy totalmente el crédito de ello. Ryusei y Haruma pertenecen a otro fic llamado "Anata ni suki to iwaretai" creado por Rasen (fic original). Haruma es el protagonista y Ryusei es su "malvada" otra mitad y como los amo tanto tanto decidí usarlos para este fic.

Ryusei es oficial y legalmente mi husbando del mundo del fanfiction… digo, solo para presumir por que dudo que a alguien le interese jajajaja.

¡Importante!

Las cosas estarán un poco lentas de ahora en adelante, la razón es que estoy trabajando actualmente y dándole los toques finales a mi bendita tesis, así que estoy con casi nada de tiempo para dedicarme a escribir como normalmente lo hacía. Les pido me disculpen a quienes se toman la molestia de seguir semana a semana el fic (o cuando se me hinchan los ovarios para actualizar) y claro que en general también. Daré lo mejor de mí para que mis fics puedan salir adelante.

Les mando un beso muy grandote y espero estar actualizando lo más pronto posible.


	8. Shit Happens

Capítulo corto, pero es mejor que nada. Les agradezco mucho que sigan al pendiente de la historia. Les mando muchos besos :**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket! No me pertenece, todo es obra de (siempre se me olvida su nombre) Fujimaki-san (no sé, pero su nombre me hace ****imaginar un pescado).**

* * *

**Detrás del balón**

**Shit Happens**

El sonido del balón se expandía dentro del todo el gimnasio en un eco demasiado profundo. La bola botaba en la mano de Kise, quien evaluaba a sus dos competidores para decidir cómo enfrentarlos. Haru a su lado parecía igual de impaciente ante el encuentro.

Pese a no llevarse tan bien, los dos chicos de Meidai estaban muy bien sincronizados. Sin embargo, podía decirse exactamente lo mismo de los hermanos Miura. Los espectadores miraban el juego de aquellos cuatro, quienes estaban muy parejos; ninguno había encestado todavía.

—No lo hacen nada mal, ya veo por qué son regulares de Kioto –comentó Kise.

—Lo mismo digo, son interesantes –le respondió Haruma, frente a él tenía la marca de Haru.

—Espero que no estés subestimándonos Kise –dijo en tono serio Ryusei.

El duelo seguía. Los primeros en anotar fueron el equipo de Nagoya; dos puntos encestados por Ryouta. Los minutos corrían sin descanso, y entre más pasaba el tiempo quedaba muy en claro para los Miura que sus suposiciones estaban en lo correcto.

Era cierto que Kise era fuerte, podía hacer prácticamente de todo poniéndole un poco de empeño, pero no era suficiente para equiparse ante los más grandes. Lo más triste de todo era que el sentimiento también estaba siendo transmitido a todo el equipo.

La mano de Haruma bloqueó la pelota que estaba siendo lanzada por Haru. El balón botó siendo recuperado por Ryuusei. En el enfrentamiento de uno a uno contra Kise inició entonces, y aunque le costó lograrlo llegó a burlarlo para clavar el esférico en el aro.

—Soy muy buenos –comentó Aoi, era obvio hasta para ella que su equipo la estaba pasando mal.

—Es poca la diferencia, pero aun así Kise es mejor que ellos, sin embargo…-decía Kasamatsu, quien ante los nervios movía constantemente su pie.

—Entiendo lo que tratan de decir sobre Kise. Es duro admitirlo pero aunque ellos ganen este encuentro… –seguía reflexionando Natsu.

—Kise-kun, ¿estará bien? –hasta Sakurai estaba dudando.

—¿A qué se refieren? –cuestionó Aoi para el resto del equipo.

—Es verdad que las habilidades de Kise para el básquet son de alto rango, sin embargo, muchas de sus jugadas se basan en las de otros jugadores…Por lo mismo hemos tenido problemas con ello –explicaba Yukio muy serio.

—Puede verse como una debilidad también –dijo Sakurai, no era algo nuevo y hasta para él ya era algo obvio.

—Decir que el estilo de Kise es copiar es correcto, pero…

—Copiar no es suficiente, ¿eso es lo que quieren decir? –inquirió Aoi.

—Puede driblear como Aomine, saltar como Kagami, lanzar como Midorima…pero no significa eso sea meramente su estilo -¿por qué era hasta ahora que Kasamatsu venía dándose cuenta de ello? Los hermanos Miura le habían hecho abrir los ojos. Era frustrante para él, no imaginaba que tan irritante debía ser para Kise.

El balón entró de nueva cuenta en la canasta del equipo de Kioto, tan solo una más y Meidai ganaría el partido. La mirada encendida de Kise podía decir mucho más de lo que cualquiera supondría. La manera de jugar de aquellos gemelos tan sincronizada era inigualable. Ambos tenían velocidad y técnica, los pases entre ellos eran precisos y exactos y su mayor fuerte era los Ally Up.

Pero por primera vez aunque hubieran ganado aquel duelo, Kise sentía haber perdido…Era demasiado vergonzoso el admitir que las palabras de aquellos que apenas habían tenido la oportunidad de apreciar su básquetbol se percataran de las debilidades de su juego.

El aire entraba y salía de la boca del rubio apresuradamente, sabía que no debía respirar de esa manera tan agitada, pero en su molestia no quería detenerse a pensar en esas cosas, sino más bien en cómo solucionar el problema que tenía delante de él.

—Buen juego Kise. Moriyama-senpai no mentía diciendo que eras bueno –Ryuusei le dio la mano, el rubio tardó unos segundos en responderle el saludo-. Quita esa cara…

—Tus bloqueo son buenos para jugar de Ala –dijo Kise, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le hacía falta. Estaba muy enojado consigo mismo.

—Que un monstruo como tú me lo diga es adulador…

—And one, ¿cierto? –le dijo Haruma a Haru.

—Te diste cuenta rápidamente –le miró de reojo, no estaba tan feliz.

—Eres un pivot muy habilidoso, tendré mis cuidados contigo en el invierno.

—Que te copien es muy frustrante, me daban ganas de golpearte cuando replicaste mi tiro –Haruma comentó para Kise en plan de pocos amigos. Y cuando decía que quería golpearlo era en serio.

—Sé lo que se siente –sonrió disimuladamente. Malos recuerdos con Haizaki.

—¿Qué hay de esa actitud después de que llegaron tan engreídamente a desafiarnos? –los encaró Kasamatsu.

—No somos malos tipos. Solamente nos gusta molestar de vez en cuando –le codeó Ryuusei a Kise en señal de amistad. Aún no quitaba su cara de anonadado.

—Supongo que debo darles las gracias –aquellas palabras tenían cero felicidad en su tonada, de hecho la mirada de Ryouta se ocultaba detrás de sus fleco.

—Nos volveremos mucho mejores para el invierno. Así que deben prepararse –Natsu sabía tomar muy bien su papel de capitán cuando la ocasión lo requería. Y la tensión del momento lo necesitaba.

—Espero que puedas encontrar eso que buscas en este tiempo. Tus amigos se han vuelto muy fuertes… no creo que quieras ser humillado por ellos –soltó como si nada Haruma para el rubio.

—Claro…

Tras unos intercambios más de palabras, el dúo gemelo de Kioto dejó el gimnasio al igual que los superiores de Meidai. Amablemente Sakurai se quedó haciendo compañía a Aoi, quien seguía esperando a que Kise saliera de las regaderas.

—¿Tan mal fue para Kise-kun? –preguntó Aoi en voz baja para el castaño. Podía percatarse aun de lejos que el porte deslumbrante de Kise había sido arrojado por un acantilado.

—Puede ser…Creo que descubrió mucho de sí mismo en este duelo –respondió Sakurai; él también podía ver el desánimo en el andar de Ryouta.

—Al menos fue antes de la competencia. Todavía tiene tiempo para mejorar mucho más.

—Lo sé, alguien como él puede hacerlo.

—Disculpen por hacerlos esperar –dijo el rubio una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. A pesar de que la sonrisa adornaba su rostro para nada era como las usuales.

—Me retiro entonces. Que tengan buen día –se despidió el castaño para al fin poder ir a casa.

—Gracias por todo Sakurai-kun –agregó Aoi. Kise solamente agitó despreocupadamente su mano.

De nuevo la mente del modelo se extrapoló a otro universo, porque pasado el partido sus pensamientos estaban puestos en qué demonios debía hacer para solucionar el problema que había caído sobre él. Pero no fue hasta que escuchó de la boca de la castaña una singular frase que su cabecita fue devuelta a la tierra.

—Shit happens, you know? –mencionó Aoi de lo más relajada. Estaba contra todo pronóstico, tratando de levantar los ánimos de Ryouta.

Sin quererlo realmente el rubio comenzó a reír, primero despacio y después más fuerte. En primera porque le sorprendía que alguien como Aoi le saliera con eso, en segunda porque tenía razón. No tenía por qué quebrarse la cabeza con algo cosas de ese tipo.

—Das lástima con esa cara –alzó los hombros Aoi, tratando de justificar las razones por las cuales había decidido darle ánimos.

—Debe ser penoso, lo siento –volvió a sonreír, y esta vez de manera normal-. Muchas gracias.

—Creo que en tu estado tan patético no puedes trabajar adecuadamente…Así que dejemos esto para otro día –era tan buena aparentando ser mala.

—Te lo agradecería mucho. Tengo un montón de cosas en mi mente que debo de poner en su lugar –comentaba con un aire de tristeza demasiado impropio.

—Sí, supongo a todos nos pasa alguna vez…

—Estás siendo demasiado comprensiva Kimura-san –y eso le asustaba un poco debía recalcar.

—Como el As de Meidai es tu responsabilidad no dar actuaciones patéticas. Lo hago en nombre de la universidad, no de tu bienestar. Al fin de cuentas eres uno de nuestros rostros representativos.

—Claro… entiendo.

—En fin, me iré primero. Suerte con lo tuyo –le dio la espalda para tomar rumbo.

—Nos vemos luego…

—Si de algo sirve –se detuvo antes de establecer una distancia más amplia-… yo creo que tu basquetbol es muy bueno.

No habían sido los mejores días de su vida después de un partido, pero sabía que debía reponerse y mejor aún, trabajar en aquello que le hacía falta para poder seguir mejorando en su preciado juego. Esa debía ser su mentalidad: mejorar y no caer en depresión ante aquello.

Y que afortunado era al tener un trabajo que disfrutaba tanto. Las personas de la agencia eran sumamente simpáticas y agradables, además había de admitir que posar para la cámara le gustaba bastante. Usar ropa bonita y que te atendieran como un rey… ¿Quién se iba a negar a eso?

Pero supo instantáneamente de quién se traba cuando sus dorados ojos se posaron en aquella chica que llevaba puesto un overol de mezclilla y un pañuelo sobre la cabeza.

—Kimura-san, que raro verte en la agencia, ¿vienes con Izumi-san? –animadamente el blondo se acercó a su compañera, misma que llevaba una caja con utilería.

—Kise-kun –saludó usando su cabeza-. En realidad estoy trabajando…

—Ya te quitaron tu férula, me alegro.

—Sí, ya no es más una molestia –mencionaba con una pizca de alegría-. Me voy…

—Te ayudo con lo que llevas –y aunque estiró sus manos para tomar la caja, Aoi la movió para evitar que el chico la tomara.

Kise suspiró pacientemente, como el caballero que era.

—Es mi trabajo. Ve al tuyo –cuando menos el tono plano que usaba no indicaba que le estaba riñendo. Ante la nula respuesta de su compañero decidió pasarlo de largo y dedicarse a lo que le competía.

—Eres tan difícil que a veces me resulta frustrante –reveló Ryouta entre risas-. Acepta la amabilidad de las personas Kimura-san.

—No voy a caer en tus dramas, así que no empieces. Sabes que no vas a ganarme –dijo con un aire de superioridad tal que Kise no supo interpretar más que como un desafío.

—¡Ah! ¡Kimura-san es tan mala! –gritó a los cuatro vientos, atrayendo la atención de los otros trabajadores cercanos a ellos-. ¡No deberías decir esas cosas tan malvadas de mí! –seguía lloriqueando como perfecto actor de cine.

—¡Cállate! ¡Yo no dije nada…malo! –le alzaba la voz en defensa, pero el hacerlo sólo la hacía quedar en peor papel. Y si la gente tenía que decidir entre Kise o ella… era muy obvio quién iba a salir perdiendo.

—Si tan sólo aceptara mi buena fe…-estaba a punto de no aguantar la risa que afloraba dentro de él al ver el rostro molesto de la castaña.

Así que bueno, no hubo otra opción que ceder ante el chantajista rubio. Aoi estaba que echaba lumbre por cada fibra de su ser mientras que Kise despedía su inigualable aura resplandeciente.

—Parece que ya estás de mejor humor –farfulló Aoi, ambos estaban esperando el ascensor.

—Sí, lo estoy –respondió muy animado con la caja en brazos-. Es que alguien dijo que mi basquetbol era bonito. Eso me ha levantado mucho el ánimo –su alegría para nada era falsa.

—Ah… -por unos instantes no supo que decir, incluso el comentario la había puesto un poco nerviosa-. Creo que esa persona debe de estar arrepentida de decir eso.

—Yo no lo creo –le sonrió descaradamente.

—¿Por qué no? –torció el gesto-. ¿_Cuánto más va a tardar este maldito elevador?_

—Pues porque eres una persona sincera que no dice algo que no quiera… ¿me equivoco?

—También puedo mentir si se me da la gana.

—Pasamos de arrepentimientos a mentiras…definitivamente no eres buena ocultando las cosas Kimura-san.

—Solamente cállate, ¿quieres? –era muy evidente el rubor en su rostro, pero por dignidad no podía ocultarle su rostro al rubio.

—Pero es verdad, yo…me sentí muy feliz cuando dijiste eso.

En un momento como ese fue que supo que las sonrisas de Kise eran muy diferentes según la ocasión. Podía estar todo el tiempo alegre y sonriente; pero la sonrisa que tenía pintada en su rostro en esos momentos era muy sincera y totalmente distinta a cualquiera que le hubiera visto en otro momento. Era hermosa, y se la estaba regalando exclusivamente a ella.

Justo cuando parecía que algo mágico iba a pasar las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dejando ver dentro a una persona no esperada para ninguno, alguien con quien ya habían tenido un encuentro realmente desagradable.

—Ustedes otra vez, debe ser una broma –expresó con hastío. Avanzó hasta salir del ascensor y dejó que las puertas se cerraran para impedir que los dos chicos frente a él pudieran ingresar.

—Sakamoto-kun, puedo decir lo mismo –respondió Aoi al acto.

—No he olvidado tu afectuoso saludo de la vez pasada –eso efectivamente era un tono de amenaza.

Su mano tenía la intensión de tocar el rostro de Aoi, no en forma de agresión, aun así y como la vez anterior Kise le impidió hacerlo.

—Esto me está cansando, no te metas en lo que no te importa Ryouta.

—A mí me importa –aseveró inmediatamente.

—No tengo tiempo para verlos pelear por estupideces. Iré por las escaleras –dicho eso tomó la caja que llevaba Kise y caminó hasta la puerta indicada.

—Kimura-san, espera. Kimura-san –no importaba cuanto la llamara, ella simplemente estaba subiendo las escaleras ignorándolo.

—No tienes por qué defenderme, ¿de acuerdo? Sé cómo manejar a Sakamoto.

—Pero somos amigos, tenía que…

—No Kise –volteó a verlo-. No somos amigos, sólo somos compañeros de clase y en esta ocasión compañeros de trabajo.

—¡¿Qué?! –dio el grito en el cielo-. Eso es lo más cruel que me has dicho Kimura-san.

—Deja de involucrarte en mis problemas…No te incumben.

—Yo decidiré eso –volvió a quitarle la caja-. Además no me cae nada bien.

—Tienes tus propios asuntos de que preocuparte. No eres un hada madrina para ir solucionando los problemas de los otros.

—¿Trabajaremos en el mismo set, verdad?

—No me ignores quieres… -frunció el entrecejo.

—Entonces, ¿serás mi asistente? Cuento contigo –no iba a seguir discutiendo sobre aquello.

—De hecho no será así, otra persona estará trabajando en el mismo set, así que estaré con… -hasta su voz enojada se había esfumado al darse cuenta de que probablemente esa otra persona sería…

—No me digas que…

—Creo que nadie tiene más mala suerte que yo –comentó con todo el pesar del mundo.

—No te preocupes, yo estaré ahí y te protegeré de él.

—Ya te dije que no lo necesito –y si a palabras no entendía con un jalón de mejillas tal vez lo hiciera.

—¡Duele, duele! No puedo defenderme eso es trampa –suplicaba el rubio.

—¡A-chan! No trates de esa manera a Ry-chan –curiosamente Tsubaki estaba en el pasillo justo cuando ambos salieron de las escaleras.

—Él se lo ganó –ante el regaño de su madre soltó al muchacho.

—¿Éstas bien Ry-chan? –tomó su rostro entre sus manos para confortarlo-. A-chan no pues tratar a alguien tan guapo como Ry-chan de esa manera, podrías maltratar su perfecto rostro.

—No es para tanto Izumi-san –había de admitir que la reacción de la mujer era exagerada. Pero era agradable que lo considerara así de apuesto.

—¿Hoy irás a casa después del trabajo? A-chan preparará tu comida favorita. Dime cuál es.

—¡¿Qué?! –exclamaba Aoi ante lo que su madre había dicho y sin su consentimiento.

—Si iré, pero no es necesario, en verdad –insistía Kise.

—Mo-chan dijo que estabas un poco deprimido, así que A-chan se encargará de animarte un poco –le guiñó el ojo en completa complicidad, cosa que hizo ruborizar aún más las mejillas rojas de Kise.

—¿Qué significa eso mamá? No tomes decisiones por mí –una enfadada Aoi se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya he aceptado a Ry-chan como un excelente prospecto para novio, así que tienen mi autorización para seguir adelante –seguía diciendo de lo más feliz.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa idea tan absurda? –la castaña sentía que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón tarde que temprano.

—Ry-chan –le llamó de manera seria- ¿Acaso A-chan no es perfecta para ser tu novia?

—Oh, bueno…

No sabía qué decir, no cuando de nueva cuenta aquella rubia despampanante lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la castaña con una mueca totalmente opuesta. Únicamente hay una opción cuando una madre te hace preguntas sobre su hija…

—Creo que cualquier chico sería afortunado de tener a Kimura-san como pareja.

La evasiva perfecta para no quedar mal con ninguna de las dos. Pero esa respuesta estuvo lejos de complacer el lado curioso de Tsubaki.

—Entonces…-se llevó el dedo índice a la boca, pensando en cómo debía de formular la pregunta- ¿Estaría bien que A-chan estuviera con cualquier otro chico?

—Pues, creo que… -estaba sudando en frio- Kimura-san, ella… puede… tal vez.

¿Qué tan difícil era decir si? A lo mejor era difícil porque en su cabeza el NO se había aparecido de pronto como un pantallazo. Obviamente no iba a soltarlo así a la ligera…No cuando aquellos ojos verdes lo miraban inquisitivamente.

—_Primero dice que va a protegerme y ahora sale con que puedo andar con quien yo quiera…Tan solo es un presumido._

La mentecita de Aoi comenzaba darle vueltas a las palabras de Ryouta, llegando a la inapelable conclusión de que únicamente era un chico que pretendía acaparar atención.

—¡Pero Ry-chan! –obviamente a Tsubaki no le había gustado esa respuesta, así que estaba más que puesta seguir reclamando.

—Ya deja eso. Toma –pasó la caja a las manos de su madre-. Es para tu set… llévalos y deja de dar problemas.

—No tienes por qué molestarte. Ry-chan tarde que temprano caerá ante tus encantos –sabía que no estaba siendo muy convincente con su premisa-… ocultos –añadió para darle misterio.

—Ya está bien –bramó la castaña- Llevaré mi "encantador" ser a mi puesto de trabajo –ironizó-. Con su permiso -y sin más se evaporó de su vista.

—¿Está molesta verdad? –preguntó Kise, temeroso por su vida.

—Que no te dé pena Ry-chan, anda –le palmeó la espalda para animarle a seguirla.

—Creo que es más miedo que pena… -le confesó con todo el pesar de su frágil corazón. Iba a ser un interesantísimo día de trabajo.


	9. No te relaciones con ella

¡Tanto tiempo sin leerlos!

Sigo aquí pendiente de ustedes desde las sombras (aunque me linchen mis otros fandoms). Esté capítulo ha resultado más duro de lo que imaginaba en un principio (lo siento Kise, sabes que así te demuestro mi amor).

¡KnB vuelve en Enero! Soy muy feliz por ello, los extraño mucho. Me emociona más porque en esta temporada Kaijou tiene dos juegos, además de que el personaje de Haizaki me gusta MUCHO (aunque sea muy malo con Kise).

Suficiente parloteo, las dejo leer el cap… actualizaciones en cuanto me sea posible (ya está trabajando en el sig capitulo).

**Disclaimer: KnB no me pertenece, todo es obra de Fujimaki–nombre de pescado-San.**

* * *

**Detrás del balón**

**No te relaciones con ella**

Era inevitable que sus dorados ojos fueran y vinieran entre aquellos dos chicos que no habían hecho nada más que pelear desde que cruzaron palabras. Ambos estaban fastidiándose a cada momento que podían, cuando no era uno era otro el que iniciaba la interminable contienda. Para Kise la situación era locura, tan sólo de verlos pelear ya estaba cansado.

—¡No me pongas la luz directo en los ojos! –vociferó Sakamoto, quien usaba su mano para taparse aquella exagerada iluminación.

—Aoi-chan… por favor –le lloraba el fotógrafo, él también estaba dándose cuenta del rollo personal que se traían esos dos.

—No seas nena, no está tan fuerte –chistó la castaña, quien sin muchos deseos bajó la intensidad del foco.

—Creo que no fue buena idea tener como asistente a Aoi-chan para este día –sopesó otra de las asistentes-. Lo siento, no sabíamos que sería Hiroshi-kun quien trabajaría con nosotros este día –le habló a Aoi.

—Descuida, no es problema –y la sonrisa malvada de su rostro dejaba en claro cuánto estaba disfrutando hacerle daño al pelinegro.

—Tómalo con calma –suspiró resignada la chica.

Del otro lado del estudio las cosas parecían ir en otra dirección, el rubio siempre había tenido la fortuna de que sus asistentes lo trataran como un rey, y él simplemente se dejaba querer.

—Felicidades Kise-kun, sé que te irá muy bien –le felicitaba una de las muchachas.

—Fue una sorpresa que saliera esta oportunidad, será mi primera vez, pero daré lo mejor de mí –le respondió el oji dorado.

—Tu popularidad será un "boom" cuando el comercial sea sacado al aire. ¿Nunca has pensado en ser actor? –le preguntó su fotógrafo.

—No realmente –dijo un tanto pensativo.

—Tal vez pronto alguien venga y te proponga participar en un Dorama o algo así, ¿no sería genial? –seguía insistiendo el fotógrafo, Okamoto.

—Por el momento estoy demasiado ocupado. Este trabajo extra en sí supone más de lo que tenía planeado –Kise sabía perfectamente como declinar ofertas "amablemente".

—Aunque sería muy bueno para ti –habló ahora su representante, Naomi.

—Ni se te ocurra Naomi-san –se quejó el rubio, ya conocía los potenciales de la pelinegra para conseguirle cualquier tipo de trabajo de modelaje, así que no dudaba en que si se tomaba en serio la propuesta sobre la actuación fuera a buscar un papel en esos instantes.

—Lo agendaré –le sonrió con una carita angelical.

Y en su amena plática una voz alterada llamó su atención, todos miraron en dirección a donde la otra sesión de fotográfica estaba llevándose a cabo. Obviamente los implicados en la discusión eran Sakamoto y Aoi. Naomi y Okamoto suspiraron resignados ante lo que llevaba así todo el día.

—Esa sin duda fue una mala dupla –comentó Naomi.

—No esperabas que se llevaran bien después de que terminaron, ¿cierto? –Okamoto le siguió la plática.

—Ya pasó mucho tiempo de eso, hay que superarlo y avanzar –había cierto grado de reprobación en las palabras de la representante.

—Pero un engaño es difícil de superar, ¿no? –intervino Kise.

—Oh, ¿así que sabes lo que sucedió? –preguntó con sorpresa Naomi.

—N-no mucho –contestó con pena el rubio, solamente sabía lo que Moto le había contado y lo que Aoi había comentado.

—Kimura-kun es una persona complicada, no es conveniente de que te lleves mucho con ella Kise-kun –se animó a decir su asistente.

—Pero…

—¿Van en la misma universidad, cierto? No caigas con ella –le advirtió Naomi de manera seria.

—Lo dicen como si fuera lo peor del mundo. Realmente no creo que Kimura-san sea tan mala como dicen…

—¡Tómate un descanso Aoi!

Todos escucharon el grito que dio el representante de Sakamato. De mala gana la castaña salió del set azotando la puerta en su camino. El único sorprendido en el lugar era Kise, todos ya parecían estar acostumbrados al carácter pesado de Aoi. Después de que ella saliera el regaño también se vino para Hiroshi.

—Te lo dije –volvió a recalcar Naomi.

El resto de la sesión antes del descanso Aoi no se presentó por los alrededores. La tensión del equipo de trabajo de Hiroshi había disminuido considerablemente, logrando sacar las tomas del muchacho sin el mayor de los problemas.

En el tiempo libre que Kise tuvo para comer algo decidió salir en busca de la castaña; él conocía el carácter tan fuerte que podía llegara tener Aoi, pero no imaginaba que llegara a tanto como para que sus mismos compañeros de trabajo le advirtieran que no se metiera con ella.

En su camino la encontró en el lugar que usaban de espera para las visitas. Su semblante no parecía molesto, de hecho se veía muy calmada. Tal vez eso le animó a sentarse a su lado.

La castaña le miró por el rabillo del ojo pero no se atrevió a decir ni una sola palabra. Kise sonrió encantadoramente para animar un poco el ambiente, cosa que no le resultó en lo más mínimo.

—¿Todo bien? –preguntó el rubio.

—Perfectamente –respondió a secas.

El tono rasposo de su garganta le dio indicios a Kise de lo que había estado haciendo antes de que él llegara a donde estaba.

—No tenías por qué soportarlo si no querías estar con él.

—No quiero hablar de eso –cortó tajantemente la conversación del rubio.

—Solo me preocupo por ti, ¿sabes? No te costaría nada ser amable –porque hasta él que era todo amor tenía un límite. Aunque inmediatamente se arrepintiera de haber alzado la voz ante ella.

—Deja de ser condescendiente conmigo únicamente porque parezco afectada –y si él podía alzarle la voz ella no se quedaría atrás.

—¿Qué pasa con esa actitud? Deja de actuar de esa manera como si fueras tan ruda cuando has estado llorando todo este rato.

—¡No estaba llorando! Tonto –en su afán por insultarlo había revelado su rostro y con ello las claras señas de que efectivamente había estado llorando.

—Sé más honesta, ¿quieres? –fue inevitable que el rubio no riera de la manera tan infantil en la que Aoi trataba de ocultar lo obvio.

—No te mentas conmigo Ryotaho –dijo molesta.

—¡Nunca me llamas por mi nombre y ahora me insultas cuando lo haces! –se quejó ante la despectiva denominación que habían empleado para referirse a él.

—No fastidies entonces –su humor normal estaba de vuelta antes de que diera cuenta.

—¿Qué tan malo es lo que pasó entre ustedes para que se odien tanto?

—Pasaron muchas cosas –suspiró cansada-. Pero me molesta que no pueda tener la boca cerrada. Ese idiota –rabió para sí misma.

—_Supongo que no quiere decirme nada… _

—En fin, no tengo más remedio que aguantarlo –tiró su cuerpo al respaldo del sillón y volteó a ver al rubio-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a buscarte, es obvio –Kise pucheros tenía caras muy graciosas.

—¿Para qué?

—Estaba preocupado, rayos, tú no lees entre líneas, ¿cierto?

—Ya te dije, no es algo que tenga que ver contigo. No busques más de lo que debes.

—Aún si me dices eso no puedo evitarlo.

—No seas curioso…

—Pero si te afecta, entonces…quiero saber la razón –dejando las bromas a un lado, era momento de hablar con seriedad.

—¿De verdad? –no estaba cien por ciento segura de contarle lo sucedido, pero… algo en la insistente voz de Kise hacía que quisiera contárselo.

—Definitivamente.

—Bueno, pues…

—¡Kise-kun!

En muy mal momento una de las modelos de la empresa había decidió acercarse a ellos y llamar al rubio, rompiendo así el momento que Ryouta había estado esperando y que tanto le había costado.

—Haruna-chan –forzadamente Kise se vio obligado a saludarla.

—Kise-kun me preguntaba si…Hola Kimura –saludó a la castaña al darse cuenta que estaba en compañía de éste.

—Takahashi-san –dijo Aoi a manera de saludo.

—Te decía Kise-kun, ¿quieres venir con nosotros al Karaoke más tarde? Di que sí.

—No estoy seguro –pasar de un tema tan serio a algo tan irrelevante como un karaoke lo había dejado un poco aturdido.

—Siempre dices estar ocupado y pocas veces sales con nosotros, anda, vamos –le seguía animando la bonita modelo que tenía enfrente.

—Voy a pensarlo, tal vez si vaya –le ofertó una de sus preciosas sonrisas, Haruna igualmente le sonrió complacida.

—Iré al set de nueva cuenta, permiso –Aoi se levantó de su lugar y tomó rumbo a donde su tortuoso trabajo la esperaba.

—Haruna-chan, ¿no fue grosero que no invitaras también a Kimura-san? –le interrogó Kise. Apenas había caído en cuenta de ello.

—No lo creo –la sonrisa no abandonaba el rostro de la modelo.

—¿No?

—Hace mucho tiempo ella salía con nosotros, pero después de lo que pasó…Bueno, ella simplemente dejó de hacerlo y nosotros de invitarla –lo demás lo dejó al aire, eso no hizo otra cosa que subir el interés en Kise.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Se supone que no debemos hablar de eso, Izumi-san es alguien muy querida aquí y el tema es incómodo para muchos. No quisiera que esos rumores anduvieran de nuevo en boca de todos si decido sacarlos a la luz de nuevo.

—Muy considerada de tu parte Haruna-chan –por un lado estaba agradecido de la buena ética de su compañera, pero por otro lado estaba muriéndose por dentro de saber que había pasado.

—¿Entonces vas a ir? –obviamente el tema de Aoi era irrelevante para ella, primero estaba el Karaoke en su lista de prioridades.

—Claro.

De vuelta al estudio las cosas estaban más calmadas. La cabeza de Aoi parecía ya habérsele enfriado y estaba tomando las cosas con calma; Sakamoto de igual manera estaba tranquilo, inclusive les vio hablar como gente decente durante un par de segundos.

Las tomas del rubio terminaron tiempo antes que su compañero, y esos momentos libres le sirvieron para seguir observando al par. Al poner más atención en ambos era claro que la incomodidad venía más del lado de Kimura que de Hiroshi; y de vez en cuando la veía suspirar largamente o fruncir el entrecejo cuando él le llamaba. Era muy obvio para el rubio que sea lo que hubiese pasado entre aquellos dos había dejado una huella muy grande sobre la castaña.

A decir verdad no tenía por qué hacer algo como eso, sin embargo, tenía la curiosidad de saber qué era lo que había pasado entre ellos que todos tenían tan mal catalogada a Aoi, y que por respeto a Izumi, nadie decía nada. Sabía que si iba directamente con la castaña ésta no le diría absolutamente nada, su única oportunidad la había perdido, así que la única opción viable era preguntarle directamente a Sakamoto.

La oportunidad de oro llegó a la ahora que el susodicho había salido de la habitación para retirarse, pues ya había concluido su jornada de trabajo. Dispuesto a esclarecer sus dudas, interceptó a Sakamoto en el pasillo.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar? –fue el recibimiento hostil por parte del moreno.

—Sería de gran ayuda que dejaras de molestar a Kimura-san –Kise expresó firmemente sus pensamientos ante el modelo.

—¿Y quién eres tú para pedirme algo como eso? –hasta había osado reírse del comentario de Kise.

—La engañaste, ¿no te es suficiente con eso? ¿Quieres seguir atormentándola? –los humos se le estaban subiendo rápidamente a la cabeza.

—¿A caso fue hacerte un drama por eso? –la sonrisa en sus labios se ensanchó a un mas-. El único que debería estar ofendido aquí soy yo.

—¿A qué te refieres? –investigó un tanto confundido.

—Cada quien cuenta la versión de los hechos que más le conviene –alzó lo hombros-. Es cierto, la engañé, pero porque se lo merecía la muy zorra.

—¿Qué?

Ante el denominador tan cruel que había salido de la boca de Sakamato, Kise no dudó ni un solo segundo en echársele encima, era tan vil hablar así de alguien que no podía permitirle seguir diciendo tanta estupidez como sin nada.

—Retráctate ahora mismo de lo que dijiste –Kise no era un chico violento, pero tenía sus detonantes. Sakamoto estaba probando ese lado que pocos tenían la infortuna de conocer del rubio.

—¿Por qué? Es solamente la pura verdad… Pero ya veo que tú no sabes nada. ¿Quién te crees para venirme hablar de Aoi si ni siquiera la conoces? –así como el rubio lo mantenía sujeto del cuello de su camisa, Hiroshi hacía lo mismo con Kise.

—Sé que ella no haría algo tan vil como para que tengas que referirte a ella de esa manera –sus ojos ardían con una ira indescriptible, estaba considerando muy seriamente el hecho de golpearlo ahí mismo.

—Lamento decepcionarte Kise. ¿Quieres saber un poco más de ella?

El silencio de Ryouta le hizo interpretar que la respuesta era un _sí._ El rubio soltó a Sakamoto y éste hizo propiamente lo mismo. Una vez que acomodó su ropa, le dirigió una mirada muy fría a Kise.

—El único motivo por el cual Aoi salía conmigo era porque quería olvidarse de su ex novio –aunque lo había dicho con cierto humor, su voz denotaba claramente cuanto le molestaba el sólo recordarlo-. Esa chica que parece no romper ni un plato, únicamente me utilizó para acostarse conmigo con el fin de superar el engaño de su antigua pareja.

—Mentira –en automático la palabra salió de la boca de Ryouta, no podía ni quería creer algo como eso.

—Pregúntale si quieres. Me utilizó solo para sacarse la espina ¿Qué se supone que hiciera después de enterarme de algo como eso? Aoi sabe lo que tiene y caí totalmente en su juego…

—Cállate –la paciencia de Ryouta estaba evaporándose rápidamente.

—Su reputación cayó mucho después de que les conté a algunos sobre lo que había hecho la muy perra…

—Basta…

—No es más que una puta…

No había vuelta atrás. El "clic" de su cabeza rompiendo su cordura lo escuchó al mismo instante que el golpe sonoro y conciso de su puño chocó contra la mandíbula de Sakamoto. Le había golpeado tan fuerte que hasta su mano había quedado adolorida.

—Tú maldito imbécil –masculló muy molesto Hiroshi.

—Retráctate de lo que has dicho.

—Si no toleras la verdad no hubieras venido a preguntar.

—No puedo aceptar una verdad como ésa. En dado caso que lo fuera, es tan de poco hombre de tu parte contarle a todo mundo lo que pasó –hasta para él mismo era una novedad encontrarse tan airado por esa situación.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesto? Acepta la realidad.

Justo cuando él también estaba por írsele encima a Ryouta, la persona por la cual estaban peleando hizo acto de presencia. Los tres se quedaron observándose sin saber cómo proceder. Aoi endureció la mirada para ambos.

—Dejen de pelear, parecen niños de secundaria –habló la castaña con indiferencia.

—¡No puedo calmarme cuando este sujeto está hablando de ti! –señaló a Sakamoto.

—Solamente le contaba parte de nuestra pequeña historia, obviamente la parte en que supe tus sucios motivos para ser mi novia.

—¡Deja de…! –Kise iba de nueva cuenta a perder los estribos.

—¡Kise! –habló Aoi muy molesta.

—Anda, dile tú misma lo que pasó –le animó Sakamoto-. Maldición, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo quien le cuente todo a tu nuevo noviecito?

—Es mentira, ¿verdad? –la pregunta de Kise iba dirigida obviamente a la castaña.

—Es verdad, yo hice eso –le confesó al rubio tan tranquilamente que le costó a Kise creerle.

—No bromees con esas cosas –el semblante de Ryouta cayó por los suelos.

—Te dije que no te metieras en mis cosas. ¿Ya estas feliz? –de un momento pasaba de su neutral ser a estar verdaderamente molesta. Después de todo, era su vida privada y ella sabía con quién la compartía y con quién no-. Iba a decírtelo, así que no tenías por qué venir a investigar por tu cuenta.

—Yo no quería…

—Doma a tu fiera, maldita sea, Aoi –al palparse el labio, Hiroshi sabía que le habían abierto la boca.

—Lo siento, no volverá a pasar –contra todo pronóstico, Aoi estaba disculpándose con el pelinegro.

—¿Por qué te disculpas con él? –Kise ya no sabía que hacer o decir, ni tampoco con quién estar más molesto; porque eso era lo último que le faltaba, que se disculpara con Sakamoto después de todo lo malo que había hablado de ella.

—Cállate Kise, nadie dijo que actuaras por tu cuenta. Si esto está pasando es porque tú lo buscaste –las palabras frías de Aoi le calaban mucho al rubio.

—¡Él dijo cosas horribles de ti!

—Déjalo ya…

—Aun sabiéndolo actúas como sin nada. ¿Por qué?

—No es tu problema… -cada vez estaba tratando de esforzarse por no cometer una tontería.

—No te menosprecies y actúes tan cobarde, ¿es que le tienes miedo?

La respuesta de Ryouta llegó en una fracción de segundo después, ambos chicos se quedaron pasmados ante el acto tan repentino por parte de la castaña. La mejilla de Kise estaba lentamente tornándose de color rosado y dejándole un ardor donde Aoi le había dado aquella bofetada. No entendía por qué había sido él y no Hiroshi quien hubiera recibido el golpe.

—Entiendo –la sonrisa de Ryouta fue muy escalofriante, era totalmente contraria a la que comúnmente adornaba su rostro-. Disculpa por meterme en tu vida.

Ese había sido un golpe en todos los sentidos para él. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que una chica le había golpeado.

—Vaya giro de las cosas –comentó Sakamoto al ver a Kise alejarse de ambos.

—Kise no tiene nada que ver conmigo, así que no lo molestes –la esmeralda mirada de Aoi estaba tan fría como el hielo.

—¿Me estas amenazando?

—Lo que pasó entre tú y yo está en el pasado, no por ello me gusta que me lo recuerden. Ya dijiste todo lo que querías, así que no vuelvas abrir la boca.

—Solamente le dije lo que quería saber.

—No tenía por qué saberlo.

—¿Aún no te metías con él? Ahora ya no va a querer acostarse contigo –soltó sus palabras tan llenas de hiriente como pudo.

Pero por si se le había olvidado todas las cosas que Aoi podía hacer, ahí estaba para recordarle después de muchos años por qué nadie quería meterse con ella. El brazo de Sakamoto había sido empleado para sujetarlo mientras su cuerpo quedaba casi al ras del piso y el pie se Aoi presionaba fuertemente su nuca. Solo un par de movimientos le bastaron para tenerlo sometido.

—No pongas a Kise-kun en el mismo nivel de gusano que tú. Y claro que es una amenaza, no vuelvas a mostrarle tu rostro, si lo haces atente a las consecuencias.

El cuerpo de Hiroshi fue a dar contra el piso cuando Aoi le soltó. Estaba rabiando del coraje por ser humillado por una niña, pero sabía de antemano que cuando las cosas se ponían serias con esa mujer, podía ser de armas tomar.

—No puedo creer que le haya pegado a Kise-kun… ¿Ahora cómo me disculparé con él?

Ojalá hubiera pensado en sus acciones antes de haberle plantado semejante cachetada al rubio sin deberlas ni temerlas. Él, quien de todos estaba siendo amable y considerado con ella, quien había estado levantándole los ánimos. Más patética no podía sentirse en esta vida.

—Maldición –volvió a reprocharse a sí misma.


	10. A veces hace falta, otras está de más

¡HOLA!

Si, sé que les sorprende que este actualizando tan rápidamente cuando usualmente me tardo siglos enteros en hacerlo, pero dije que haría todo lo humanamente posible para adelantar capítulos, porque a esto le falta mucho (MUCHO).

Les pido de favor que lean una nota que les dejaré al final del capítulo, ¡es por el bien de KnB!

Sin más por ahora mis bellezas, y posiblemente nos leamos hasta pasado el 20 de noviembre (porque ese día presento mi tesis, ¡uju!). Les mando un beso enorme :*******

**Disclaimer: KnB no me pertenece, todo es obra de Fujimaki(ya me aprendí su apellido)-san.**

* * *

**Detrás del Balón**

**A veces hace falta, otras está de más.**

Llevaba toda la noche rondando sobre su cama de un lado a otro. El colchón no parecía ser lo suficientemente grande como para satisfacer su necesidad de estarse moviendo alrededor. Frustrada ente su intento de conciliar el sueño, salió a la sala para mirar algún programa nocturno en el televisor.

Pero al parecer alguien más tenía insomnio también esa noche. Motoharu estaba tirado boca abajo en el piso mirando una película.

—¿No puedes dormir? –le interrogaba Moto al ver a su hermana acercársele.

—No, ¿y tú?

—Tampoco, no tengo mucho sueño. ¿Estás bien? –porque el castaño sabía que no eran hábitos comunes de Aoi levantarse a media noche.

—Claro.

El tono dudoso de la respuesta no pasó desapercibido para el castaño.

—¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? Llegaste antes que Tsubaki-chan.

—Regular. Tuve algunos problemas.

—¿Viste a Ryouta? –curioseó observándola de reojo-. Canceló nuestra práctica de hoy, dijo que no se sentía bien.

—¿Le pasó algo? –aunque lo dijera indiferentemente tenía mucha curiosidad al respecto. Por obvias razones era lógico pensar que no iba a ir a su casa después de que le dio tremenda cachetada.

—No lo sé, no me dijo nada –Moto bajó un poco más el volumen del televisor y encaró a su hermana-. ¿Por qué pelearon?

—¿Quién dijo que peleamos? –contratacó alarmada Aoi. Era fastidiosa la perspicacia de Moto.

—Pues… nunca te interesas por él y acabas de preguntarme si le pasó algo.

—Suena como si dijeras que soy una desconsiderada.

—Hermana. Te conozco muy bien. ¿No puedes dormir por eso? –fue inevitable no manifestarle una sonrisa muy pilla. Estaba disfrutando de ver a su hermana en esas condiciones por un hombre.

—Todo empezó por culpa de Sakamoto…

Así dio inicio la charla del trágico día que habrían de vivir aquellos dos muchachos.

Motoharu asentía de vez en cuando o reprobaba de igual manera con su cabeza las palabras de Aoi. Al final suspiró larga y tendidamente, tratando de comprender los aires coléricos de su hermana.

—Obviamente lo que tienes que hacer es disculparte. No hay de otra –sentenció para la castaña.

—No es fan fácil. Además, no sé qué reacción tenga Kise-kun sobre esto. Y en todo caso él también tuvo la culpa por meterse donde no le llaman.

—Tus peleas con Ryouta me afectan a mí, no seas egoísta y discúlpate con él –le regañaba Moto, lo único que le faltaba, que su hermano menor le diera consejos.

—Mejor no te hubiera contado nada –molesta se levantó de su lugar.

Pero sabía que Motoharu tenía razón, ella era quien había actuado precipitadamente al dejarse llevar por las emociones del momento, hiriendo de esa manera al pobre Ryouta.

Y de momento sólo tenía en mente alguien que pudiera ayudarle con ese tema, había una persona que conocía a Kise lo suficiente como para predecir su reacción después de lo ocurrido. Así que con eso en mente, a primera hora de la mañana, estaba llamándole para pedirle un consejo.

—¿Kimura? –estaba sorprendido de recibir una llamada telefónica de la castaña, más tan temprano y en domingo.

—Kasamatsu-kun, buen día. Disculpa por llamar tan temprano.

—No hay problema, ya estaba despierto. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Quería… -le era difícil soltar todo tan fácilmente, en especial por que no conocía lo suficiente al moreno como para contarle lo que había pasado.

—Ajá.

—Pasó algo con Kise-kun…-se aventuró a decir de buenas a primeras. Darle vueltas al asunto únicamente haría que perdiera el valor-. Así que quería saber tu opinión al respecto.

—¿Ahora que hizo ese idiota? –suspiró el oji gris al otro lado de la línea.

Era muy curioso cómo sin siquiera preguntar sobre los hechos. Él ya estaba echándole la culpa al pobre rubio. Fue tan extraño que le sacó una sonrisa a Aoi, claro que si supiera que su relación era así desde la preparatoria no le hubiera sorprendido nada.

La castaña procedió a contarle lo ocurrido sin ahondar en detalles innecesarios de momento. Kasamatsu escuchó con paciencia todo el relato; asintiendo, negando o renegando según la ocasión. Al final sólo tuvo una cosa que decirle a Kimura. Conocía muy bien a Kise, así que no dudó ni un momento en decirle –lo que para él- era la mejor opción.

Y tras el término de aquella charla, se puso en marcha.

Aoi miró la placa con el nombre de la familia puesto a un lado de aquella puerta de madera, cavilando en sobre si estar ahí era plenamente lo correcto. La bolsa llena de frutas que sostenía era meramente un pretexto para poder ir, porque le era imposible simplemente llegar y hablar con él.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos en los que estuvo con el dedo sobre el timbre, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para afrontar sus actos tan rápido; pero por algún motivo que era desconocido para ella, necesitaba limpiar el desastre que había ocasionado.

No pasaron más de 20 segundos cuando abrieron la puerta principal luego de haber tocado el timbre. En el instante en que el chillido de las bisagras anunciaba su exposición el pulso comenzó a acelerarse.

Para su buena o mala suerte, quien abrió la puerta no había sido quien ella esperaba. La anciana la miró unos instantes, esperando que ella se anunciara apropiadamente y ofertara los motivos de tal visita.

—Ah…Buen día –era toda una novedad el nerviosismo que estaba presentando.

—Buen día –respondió amablemente la viejecita.

—Yo… hace un par de semanas vine a estudiar con Kise-kun y sus amigos aquí –no tenía caso decirlo, pero sonaba como una justificación…Tal vez porque estaba muy consiente en que de seguro Ryouta recibía visitas femeninas periódicamente debido a su popularidad.

—Ya veo –respondió totalmente indiferente-. Si te recuerdo.

—Soy Kimura Aoi, perdone las molestias –con los nervios y apuros había olvidado presentarse.

—Pasa –la anciana abrió más la puerta para dejarla entrar al patio delantero. Aoi acató la orden inmediatamente.

Cuanto más miraba esa casa más grande le parecía. El jardín era extenso y bien cuidado. Como habían arribado por la noche aquella vez cuando estudiaron no se percató de las verdaderas magnitudes del terreno. La anciana la llevó hasta el patio trasero, donde había una bodega de medianas dimensiones.

—Ryou-chan, te buscan –anunció la señora.

—¿Quién? Espera, ya voy –habló Kise desde adentro.

Cuando el rubio salió de la bodega hubo un intercambio incómodo de miradas entre Kise y Aoi. Por obvias razones la cara de Ryouta denotaba claras señas de incredulidad por encontrase en su propia casa a Kimura.

—Lamento interrumpirte mientras… trabajas –Aoi fue la primera en hablar. Kise estaba todo polvoriento de los pies a la cabeza.

—Limpieza general de fin de semana, no es nada –la normalidad con la que habría de hablarle era un baldazo de agua fría para la oji verde.

—Ya veo…Debe ser cansado para ti solo.

—El abuelo está ayudándome, estamos bien –aunque su rostro poseía algunas manchas de mugre parecía que solamente estaban ahí para hacer más encantadoras sus agraciadas facciones. Hasta luciendo como un vagabundo Kise Ryouta lucía como galán de novela-. ¿Pasó algo? –indagó curiosamente.

—No –se apresuró a decir-. Pasaba por aquí y pensé en… dejarles esta fruta –primer paso hecho: mentir sobre su visita.

—¿Pasabas por aquí? –era obvio que el rubio no se creía nada de lo que ella decía.

—Sí –le miró de mala gana al ser descubierta inmediatamente en su engaño-. A mamá le regalaron mucha fruta y dijo que te la diera –y eso no era necesariamente falso.

—Tsubaki-san es muy amable.

—Son todas para ustedes –la castaña le dio la bolsa a la abuela de Ryouta, porque el modelo estaba fuera de su rango de alcance.

—Muchas gracias –la anciana inclinó su cabeza-. Les daremos buen uso, a Ryou-chan le encanta el jugo de manzana.

—Me alegro –dijo Aoi.

—Bueno, seguiré con lo mío dentro, hay mucho que hacer aun. Permiso –anunció su retiro la mujer. Había una puerta cerca que conectaba con la cocina justo en la parte trasera de la casa.

—¿A caso tu abuela está limpiando ella sola esa norme casa? –preguntó con sorpresa la castaña.

—Sí, mientras el abuelo y yo nos encargamos del patio y la bodega –aclaró Kise.

—Pero… ¿no estaban mal de salud?

—Ellos dicen que mantenerse activos es lo que ha hecho que vivan tantos años. Así que smplemente no puedo alegar ese punto con ellos.

—Aun así…

—No hay algo que pueda hacer –suspiró resignado Ryouta. Con ello dejaba en claro que había intentado en el pasado convencerlos de no realizar tareas tan arduas, teniendo como resultado siempre negativas.

—¿Te molesta si ayudo a tu abuela? Soy buena con las tareas del hogar.

—Supongo que no puedo negarme. Después de todo me preocupa que algo malo les pase.

—De acuerdo, entonces estaré adentro con ella.

—Te lo encargo.

—¿Podemos hablar después de…? -soltó sin meditarlo para después callarse al instante.

—Claro –la sonrisa de Kise parecía ser la misma de todo el tiempo y eso no hizo más que aliviar el dudoso corazón de Aoi.

Kasamatsu tenía razón, Kise no estaría tan molesto como para no permitirle aclarar las cosas, además no era tan inflexible, cuando su cabeza se enfriaba y pensaba con claridad asumía sus responsabilidades. A veces era inmaduro por ser tan emocional.

Los minutos y las horas pasaban como si fueran agua. Había llegado cerca de medio día a casa de Kise y prácticamente ya eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Los quehaceres tanto dentro como fuera del hogar parecían menos de lo que en realidad eran; sin embargo estaban próximos a terminar las labores.

Como era de esperarse la falta de alimento pronto comenzó a mermar sus energías, cosa que las mujeres dentro de la casa sabían muy bien, puesto que ellas también estaban hambrientas; con tanto movimiento no habían pensado en la comida hasta que les fue imposible seguir.

La comida -que casi era una cena- fue servida en el comedor, eran platillos de elaboración sencilla que no habían llevado demasiado tiempo cocinar. Sus estómagos se lo agradecieron enormemente.

—Moría de hambre. No pensé que llevaría tanto tiempo cuando iniciamos esta mañana –comentó Kise, quien iba por su tercer plato de arroz.

—Tienen una casa enorme, debe ser cansado para ustedes –decía Aoi para los ancianos. Estaba sentada al lado de Kise.

—Ha sido así todo el tiempo. Además ya me siento mejor como para andar holgazaneando por ahí –respondió el abuelo.

—Cuide se salud, eso es lo más importante –insistió Aoi. Los abuelos de Kise eran gente muy amable y atenta, así que sentía fuerte empatía por ellos.

—Aoi-chan me ayudó bastante, prácticamente no me dejó mucho por hacer –parecía un reproche conjugado con halago; la abuela parecía feliz.

—¿De verdad? –interrogó su esposo para la castaña.

—Estoy acostumbrada a las labores de casa porque mi madre pasa mucho tiempo en su trabajo y mi hermano menor es un desastre en esas cosas. Aprendí por necesidad –sopesó ante las flores de la anciana.

—Recuerdo que tu madre era también así, Ryou-chan –mencionaba el viejo.

—Si, por eso siempre obligaba a mis hermanas a que estuvieran bien diestras en las cuestiones hogareñas.

—Tú siempre fuiste el consentido Ryou-chan, incluso por ellas –agregaba su abuela.

—Aunque también me veía envuelto en sus asuntos y siempre estaban metiéndome en problemas de pequeño –señalaba el rubio, quien ya había dejado su plato al lado y se unía activamente a la charla.

—Cierto, cierto… Akane te vestía como niña cuando eras pequeño –reveló entre risas el mayor al recordar aquellos tiempos-. Te obligaba a usar vestido y adornaba tu cabello con moños.

—¡No digas esas cosas abuelo! –era penoso que estando frente a una chica saquen a la luz que una de tus hermanas mayores le gustaba travestirte de niño.

—Debe haber algunas fotos guardadas por ahí –meditó la anciana.

—¿Tú también? –seguía chillando el modelo.

—¿Te gustaría verlas Aoi-chan? –le consultó la mujer.

—Sería divertido.

—¡Dejen de ignorarme!

Y las pláticas siguieron amenamente entre los cuatro, como si no hubiera hostilidad de por medio entre el par de jóvenes que estaban acompañando a esos ancianos. La situación era completamente nueva para la castaña, quien no había conocido nunca a sus abuelos. Las comidas familiares siempre se habían limitado a Motoharu, Tsubaki y ella.

—Ryou-chan ¿puedes llevarte esas cajas a la bodega?

Una vez que la cena acabó y los platos estuvieron limpios habrían de dedicarle las últimas horas de luz a terminar el trabajo que habían comenzado ese día.

—Claro.

La caja no pesaba tanto como imaginaba, más eso no evitó que debido a lo vieja y desgastada que era se desfondara en el transcurso, regando así un montón de papales por el piso.

—¿Periódico viejo? –expresó Aoi en voz alta mientras recogía parte del desastre.

—Todas son notas deportivas. Algunas muy antiguas –cayó en cuenta Kise después de darles un vistazo rápido.

—Sí, siempre he sido un aficionado del deporte. Las noticias más relevantes me las quedaba para coleccionarlas. Al final tuve demasiadas así que la abuela me hizo botarlas.

—Ya veo –el gusto venía de familia, fue el pensamiento del rubio-. Kouske Kimura…

—¿Dónde? –interrogaba su abuelo.

Kise apartó un ejemplar el cual llevaba por título _"Kouske Kimura, el orgullo de Nagoya"._

—Kimura-kun, viejos recuerdos –porque la fecha de ese encabezado era de hace aproximadamente 10 años.

—¿Quién es? –curioseó Kise-. ¿Serán parientes Kimura-san? –por obvias razones se dirigió a la oji verde.

—No lo sé –el tono colecto que había imperado en ella había cambiado a uno gélido como el hielo, incluso su mirada parecía irritada.

—Kimura Kouske fue campeón mundial durante tres años en artes marciales mixtas –reveló el abuelo de Kise.

El rubio flipó con la noticia. Que grandioso que Nagoya tuviera su propio campeón mundial, más tratándose de un ambiente tan peligroso como las peleas; aunque era bien sabido que los japoneses siempre daban batalla. Y por el contrario del oji dorado, Aoi parecía no estar orgullosa o asombrada de que alguien de su misma ciudad fuera reconocido mundialmente.

—Eso es genial. Debe ser alguien súper fuerte y temido, ¿sigue peleando? –Kise parecía estar emocionado.

—Lamentablemente no. Fue una pérdida muy grande para el deporte japonés –dijo con pesar el viejo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Kouske estaba enfermo y murió pasando los treinta años…–respondió Aoi-. Era alguien muy querido en Nagoya -la pesadez de sus palabras reflejaba lo que probablemente había sido el sentimiento de muchos al perder una promesa tan grande como lo fue él.

—A veces pasan cosas que uno no espera. Así es la vida –las añoranzas de su mente le hacían divagar por tiempos de su juventud-. También tenemos buenos beisbolistas –señalaba con humor renovado.

—Dejen de hablar y pónganse a limpiar –porque la abuela sabía de prioridades.

Había pasado todo el día en casa de Kise. No obstante, en todo ese tiempo no había encontrado la manera de tener un momento en privado para poder hablar sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior. No podía simplemente irse así como así sin decirle cómo se sentía al respecto; incluso si Ryouta le hubiera tratado de la manera que usualmente lo hacía.

Era ahora o nunca.

—Kise-kun -le llamó Aoi una vez que el rubio hubo cerrado la puerta exterior de la casa.

—¿Olvidaste algo? –cuestionó Ryouta con cierta incredulidad.

—No –hizo una mueca que indicaba con claridad que no era para nada cómodo tener que disculparse con el muchacho-. Yo quería… sobre lo que pasó ayer…

—Ajá.

—Pues, yo… -era tan difícil para ella simplemente decir "lo siento".

—Tú… -estaba claramente haciéndose el tonto sobre lo que ella quería llegar a decir. En definitiva si quería ser disculpada las palabras debían salir de su boca firmemente y sin ayuda.

—Aunque vaya a decir esto sigo pensando que tú te lo buscaste, así que… -transcurrieron un par de segundos hasta que en un hilillo de voz salió la tan esperada frase-. Lo siento.

—Eso no es una disculpa Kimura-san –renegó el rubio de inmediato. Si no hubiera estado poniendo el cien por ciento de su atención jamás hubiera escuchado ese _"lo siento"._

—¿Vas a perdonarme o no? –se cruzó de brazos, indignada ante el hecho de que su más "sincera" disculpa haya sido tomada por broma.

—¿Vas a pedirme disculpas correctamente o no?

—Eres tan pesado… -masculló irritada.

—Dejemos entonces esta conversación pendiente y busca la manera adecuada de como pedir disculpas –dicho eso dio media vuelta para seguir el rumbo original: la estación.

Aoi sabía perfectamente que si no era ese momento en el que se sincerara con él no podría reunir el valor de nueva cuenta para hablar con Kise.

—Lamento mucho el haberte golpeado –sin pensárselo dos veces le había tomado de la mano para detenerlo-. Tú estuviste tratando de animarme e intentaste protegerme. Fue grosero de mi parte. Lo siento.

Kise dio media vuelta y la miró con unos ojos llenos de ternura, Aoi tenía la cabeza gacha después de su ataque de sinceridad, era muy penoso el estar diciendo esas cosas.

—Así está mucho mejor –sonrió de oreja a oreja el rubio. Estaba por demás complacido.

—No pasará otra vez.

—¿Qué pasó en realidad? No puedo creer las cosas así tan a la ligera.

—Yo estaba profundamente enamorada de mi anterior novio a Sakamoto, cuando supe que él me engañó estuve muy deprimida. En ese tiempo Sakamoto se acercó a mí y bueno…pensé "si Tsubasa hizo eso, entonces yo también lo haré para olvidarlo". Así terminé enredándome con ese sujeto.

—Entiendo -Kise había suavizado su voz, en el fondo sentía mucha pena por lo que la castaña estaba pasando-. ¿Cómo se enteró de eso?

—Fui yo quien le dijo -reveló, ante la sorpresa del blondo-. Si bien empezamos con una relación sexual, al tiempo tuve sentimientos verdaderos por él…Fue entonces cuando no pude con la culpa. Le conté todo y… obviamente él se molestó mucho.

—¿Fue entonces cuando te engañó?

—Más bien fue cuando me di cuenta que ya llevaba tiempo engañándome. A su conveniencia fue y le contó a todo mundo que yo había aceptado ser su novia para olvidarme de Tsubasa, pero lo que no dijo fue que antes de que yo decidiera decirle la verdad él ya tenía varias relaciones con otras mujeres.

—Ese maldito –si antes lo odiaba, ahora con muchísima más razón.

—Aunque hubiera tratado de aclarar las cosas con la demás personas era obvio que solamente sonaría como una excusa para que yo no quedara mal; así que acepté mi parte de la culpa y el asunto quedó de la manera en que es ahora.

—Debió ser difícil para ti. Incluso si nadie te creía debiste decir lo que realmente sucedió.

—Está bien así, no me afecta lo que la gente diga.

—No lo creo, ¿entonces por qué estabas llorando?

—Frustración.

—¿Qué?

—El muy idiota comenzó a decirme de cosas como si hubiera sido ayer que le dije la verdad. Quería molerlo a golpes pero no podía hacerlo ahí…No quería causarle problemas a mamá –relató casual.

—¿Hablas enserio? –dijo con sorpresa el rubio y casi un tic nervioso en el ojo.

—¿Qué creías? ¿Qué estaba llorando por qué estaba triste?

Aunque ese hubiera sido el caso, la intuición de Ryouta le decía que al menos en una parte del orgulloso ser de la castaña, las palabras de Sakamoto le habían afectado al grado de hacerla sentir mal por lo ocurrido. No tenía nada de malo admitir debilidad, contrario a eso, aceptarla le ayudaría a ser más fuerte.

Aquellos cálidos brazos la rodearon de manera gentil, como si fueran una indiscutible protección para ella. Tranquilamente el cuerpo del rubio la envolvía hacia él, tratando de ser un desahogo para ella.

—No tienes por qué hacerte la ruda. Está bien llorar en ocasiones –susurraba Kise contra la cabeza de la castaña.

—Lo sé –respondió con suma seriedad. Estuvo tentada a devolverle el gesto a Ryouta, sin embargo no lo hizo-. Kise-kun –habló con seriedad mientras apartaba su cuerpo del rubio.

—Dime –parecía un momento trascendental de dimensiones épicas.

Poco a poco Ryouta se hacía un ovillo, abrazando su propio cuerpo a la altura del estómago. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, ¡y cómo no! Si la muy cabrona de Aoi le día dado un puñetazo en el abdomen.

—Nadie te dio permiso para entablar un contacto tan cercano conmigo. Aprende a respetar el espacio personal de la gente.

—P-p-pero -ni siquiera podía hablar. ¿Debía acostumbrarse a que todas sus buenas acciones fueran retribuidas a golpes?

—Y dime si vas a poder acompañarme a la estación, si no para irme yo sola.

—A-aire –salía de la boca del modelo en un hilillo tímido de voz.

* * *

Como saben (para los que les gusta el manga) nuestra querida serie de KnB no cuenta con una traducción –legal- en español del manga, ni en ingles si quiera, así que lo único que podemos hacer es leer la obra en internet de manera –pues sí- ilegal.

Panini comics México en este año a traído varios títulos de manga al país totalmente en español, entre los cuales destacan: Fairy Tail, Ouran Host club, Saint Seiya, Berserker, Kaishou wa maid sama, Vampire Knight, HOTD, entre otros. Hace unas horas en su fan page de Facebook pidieron a los usuarios mandar un correo con tres títulos de manga/comics que les gustaría distribuyeran en 2015. YO LES PIDO DE FAVOR A USTEDES QUE ENTRE ESOS TITULOS PONGAN A KUROKO NO BASKET. Yo ya mandé mi correo con mis tres peticiones (One Piece, KnB y KH Reborn!).

Si ustedes desean otros mangas o comics diferente a KnB también siéntanse con el derecho de pedir lo que ustedes quieran. Y esto no solo va para los Mexicanos, sino también para latinoamerica en general ¿y por qué no? A países Europeos.

Lamentablemente en México Panini es la única empresa distribuidora de manga y no tiene más de 10 títulos, así que sería bueno que apoyáramos a la industria del manga en nuestro país.

Para que se den una idea: traer UN tomo de manga de España o Argentina sale d veces su valor. Por ejemplo si lo pido por algún local (en Mx) que lo mande a pedir a España me sale en 250 pesos (mx) c/tomo, si es directamente un trato con la casa editorial sale en 500 pesos aproximadamente, CUANDO UN TOMO NACIONAL TE VALE 70 PESOS. ¿Es carísimo verdad?

Podríamos ser los pioneros ¡Mundialmente! En traer el manga de KnB al español, así que dejo a su consideración el votar o no por este título.

Gracias por leer. A continuación les dejo la publicación de Panini comics México.

**Panini Comics México**

**Amig s  
Les invito a que nos escriban a clubpaninimx-arroba-panini. com. mx y nos digan cuales son los TRES títulos que les gustaría que lancemos en el año 2015.**

**Solamente recibiremos sus propuestas enviadas a:  
clubpaninimx-arroba-panini. com. mx  
**

**¡No se pierdan esta oportunidad de darnos sus propuestas!**

**Gracias.**


	11. Cordialmente invitados

¡Hola criaturitas del bosque!

Denle mil gracias a Rasen que ha estado día tras día latigandome para que escriba. Estas semanas se nos han ocurrida muchas locuras para llegado el momento del Crossover xD, lo curioso es que estas ideas generalmente son comentarios hechos a broma que luego agarran forma. No saben cómo me divierto con este fandom.

Por cierto, en el cap pasado fui tan inteligente que no puse la dirección de correo electrónico de manera adecuado (para el rollo de los mangas), así que si tenían la intención de mandar el correo pero no pudieron por que no consiguieron ya está bien (al menos entendible).

Les agradezco mucho, mucho sus lecturas y sus comentarios. Estoy en nitro con este fic –aunque no lo parezca-.

Miles de besos para ustedes :*****

**Disclaimer: KnB no me pertenece, todo es obra de Fujimaki-san.**

* * *

Detrás del balón

Cordialmente invitados

**Conversación 1**

Kimura Aoi: Necesito un favor.

Kise Ryouta: ！Σ（・□・ ）

Kimura Aoi: ¿Qué rayos significa eso?

Kise Ryouta: Nada en particular. (⌒_⌒;)

¿En qué puedo ayudarte Kimura-san?

Kimura Aoi: Mañana después de la escuela quiero que vayas a la dirección xxx.

Kise Ryouta: ¿Qué hay ahí? （・o・）

¿A caso es una cita? (*/ω＼*)

Kimura Aoi: Claro.

Kise Ryouta: *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Kimura Aoi: ...

Para tu funeral.

Idiota.

Kise Ryouta: Eres cruel Kimura-san.

( ;つД｀)

**Conversación 2**

Kimura Aoi: Creo que Kise tiene problemas mentales.

No sé cómo lo soportas Kasamtsu-kun.

Kasamatsu Yukio: Lo sé.

A veces me pregunto lo mismo.

Hola, por cierto.

Kimura Aoi: ¡Hola!

Me preguntaba si podrías pasar por un lugar mañana después de tu práctica, es una especie de favor.

Kasamatsu Yukio: Claro, no tengo nada planeado.

Kimura Aoi: La dirección es xxx.

Será de gran ayuda.

Kasamatsu Yukio: ¿Necesitas algo más?

Kimura Aoi: Sería grandioso que llevaras algunos de tus amigos contigo.

Kasamatsu Yukio: Le preguntaré a Natsu y Haru si quieren acompañarme.

También le preguntaré a Sakurai.

Kimura Aoi: Estoy hablando con él ahora mismo.

Kasamatsu Yukio: Genial.

Kimura Aoi: Me arrepiento de haberle dicho a Kise…

**Conversación 3**

Sakurai Ryou: Claro, iré junto a mis senpais.

Kimura Aoi: Gracias Sakurai-kun.

Sakurai Ryou: No sabía que te gustaran ese tipo de sitios.

Lo siento, eso fue grosero.

Lo siento.

Kimura Aoi: No te disculpes.

Es más una necesidad.

Sakurai Ryou: Ya veo.

Será divertido.

Kimura Aoi: Por lo visto a ti no te molestan en lo más mínimo esos lugares.

¿Sueles frecuentarlos?

Sakurai Ryou: Lo siento.

De vez en cuando.

… son agradables.

Kimura Aoi: Que peculiar eres.

Sakurai Ryou: ¡Lo siento!

Kimura Aoi: …

No tienes que disculparte por todo.

**Conversación 1**

Kise Ryouta: o(╥﹏╥)o

No me ignores, sé que estas en línea.

Kimura Aoi: ¡Deja de ser un acosador!

Molestas.

Kise Ryouta: Claro que no, además…

Kimura Aoi: ¿Además?

…

…

…

¿Por qué esto dice que estas escribiendo y no pones nada? ¿A caso haces tu testamento o qué?

…

**Conversación 4**

Kasamtsu Yukio: Haru, Natsu ¿qué planes tienen después del entrenamiento?

Egami Haru: Nada realmente.

Sugita Natsu: Tengo algo de tarea, pero podría aplazarla según lo que digas.

Kasamatsu Yukio: Me han invitado a un lugar y quería saber si estarían dispuestos a ir conmigo.

Egami Haru: ¿eh? ¿Dónde?¿Dónde?

Sugita Natsu: Como tu superior es tu deber informarme quien y a dónde.

Kasamatsu Yukio: Es un chica que…

Sugita Natsu: Patético.

Kasamatsu Yukio: ¡Ni siquiera he terminado!

Egami Haru: ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a tu cita? Oh, eres tan lindo Yuki-chan jajajajaja.

Kasamatsu Yukio: ¡Nunca dije que fuera una cita!

Además, es obvio que no invitaría a alguien como ustedes si fuera una.

Sugita Natsu: Es tan tierno.

Espera… ¿Entonces a quien invitarías? _

Yukio, eso no es normal.

Egami Haru: Cuando quieras te daré algunos tips.

No abandonaría a un colega cuando pide ayuda tan fervientemente.

Kasamatsu Yukio: ¡Nadie está pidiendo tu ayuda! Imbécil.

Es solo un favor que me pidió una conocida. Dijo que llevara a más chicos.

Sugita Natsu: O sea que no le eres suficiente….

Valórate como hombre Yukio.

Egami Haru: Aunque es comprensible con un chico tan penoso como Kasamatsu. La entiendo.

Kasamatsu Yukio: Creo que mañana mis pases irán todos para ti, Egami .

Sugita Natsu: Oh, que considerado Yukio. n_n

Egami Haru: … Me está amenazando.

**Conversación 5**

Kise Ryouta: Senpai Σ(Ｔ□Ｔ)

Kimura-san me está ignorando, haga algo al respecto.

Kasamatsu Yukio: ¿Por qué haría yo algo como eso?

Soluciónalo tú mismo.

Kise Ryouta: Pero ignora todos mis mensajes…

Creo que esta avergonzada porque me invitó a salir -(๑ ‿ #)ᕗ

Kasamatsu Yukio: ¿Te dijo que fueras a xxx el día de mañana?

Kise Ryota: ¡ASÍ ES! ¿Cómo es que lo sabe Kasamatsu-senpai?

Kasamatsu Yukio: Porque a mí también me invitó.

Kise Ryouta: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ∑ヾ(≧□≦*)ﾉ

Kasamatsu Yukio: Pues porque le dio la gana, yo que sé.

¿Algún problema con eso?

Kise Ryouta: No, es solo que yo pensé…

Kasamatsu Yukio: Pues no estés pensando cosas que no.

Por cierto ¿sabes qué lugar es ese?

Kise Ryouta: Ni idea.

Kimura –san es muy particular… tengo algo de miedo.

Ahora que lo pienso no es tan mala idea no ir solo.

Siempre tan confiable Senpai.

Kasamatsu Yukio: No creo que Kimura sea así como dices.

A mí me pareció alguien muy normal y agradable.

Kise Ryouta: Eso es porque no la conoce bien Kasamatsu-senpai.

Kasamatsu Yukio: … y es por eso que la gente con neuronas te ignora.

Kise Ryouta: Claro que no Senpai, la gente me quiere.

Por cierto, hoy es el gran día (＊≧▽≦)ｂ

Kasamatsu Yukio: ¿De qué hablas?

Kise Ryouta: ¡De mi debut! ¿Ya lo olvidó?

Kasamatsu Yukio: Ah... sobre eso

Ahora dile a alguien que le interese.

Kise Ryouta: Senpai es muy cruel...

Igual que Kimura-san (-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩_-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩)

**Conversación 2**

Kasamatsu Yukio: Kise está haciendo dramas por que no respondes a sus mensajes.

Kimura Aoi: Él ignoró primero los míos.

**Conversación 5**

Kasamatsu Yukio: Te daré el beneficio de la duda, son tal para cual.

Kise Ryouta: ¿Eh?

**Conversación 1**

Kimura Aoi: Tengo que preparan la cena.

Adiós.

Kise Ryouta: ¿Es cierto que invitaste a los chicos del club de básquet?

¿No era solo una invitación para mí?

Kimura Aoi: Si.

No.

Kise Ryouta: Al menos podrías ser más expresiva en tu rechazo. (A。)

Kimura Aoi: ¡NO! n_n

Kise Ryouta: ( ﾟдﾟ)

Kimura Aoi: Bye Bye.

…

No era de extrañarse que Tsubaki estuviera pegada al televisor contando cada segundo que faltaba para que el tan esperado comercial hiciera su debut. Aoi en la cocina le miraba por el rabillo del ojo, sin entender porque tenía que armar tanto alboroto al respecto por algo tan irrelevante como un comercial… que encima ni era suyo.

—¡A-chan! ¡Ven pronto! –le solicitó su madre como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La castaña fue hasta la sala y con los brazos cruzados observó lo que tenía tan pendiente a su querida progenitora. Cuando el momento clave llegó, o sea, el momento en que cierto chico hizo su aparición los gritos de fangirl aturdieron completamente los tímpanos de Aoi… quien no le veía nada de espectacular a dicha propaganda. Era solo Kise Ryouta jugando básquet sin playera alguna mostrando su físico pulido a través de los años; sudado y sensual, luciendo lo que debería ser el centro de atención: unos zapatos deportivos.

No era la gran cosa sus dorados cabellos brillando con el sol de la tarde, ni tampoco las gotas de sudor que escapaban de los mismos y se deslizaban desde sus pectorales atravesando los músculos bien marcados de su abdomen. No, cosas como esas no le quitaban el sueño.

—Fue estupendo ¿no te parece? –Le cuestionó Tsubaki toda emocionada una vez que hubo terminado- Ry-chan tiene mucho talento.

—¿Sabes que es estupendo? Que la cena ya está lista –respondió con desgano.

—¡¿Llegué a tiempo?! –Motoharu entró gritando a la casa, se le veía fatigado, lo cual era indicativo que venía corriendo apresuradamente.

—Acaba de termina, te lo has perdido –dijo Tsubaki.

—Que mal –el desánimo en su voz no dejaba mentir- ¿Cómo estuvo hermana?

—Irrelevante…

—Miente, estuvo magnifico. Ry-chan es grandioso –seguía comentando con emoción.

—Mamá, aunque Kise-kun ya es mayor de edad te recuerdo que llevan más de quince años de diferencia –porque Aoi definitivamente no quería terminar con un padrastro como Kise.

—Desearía que fuera un par de años mayor –por alguna razón parecía estarse meditando la idea de la castaña.

—¡No te atrevas siquiera a pensarlo! –Aoi estaba que casi le arrojaba con la cuchara que tenía en la mano.

—Que sirva de consuelo que si no es tuyo podría ser de mi hermana –Moto no podía quedarse callado tampoco-. Al menos seguiríamos quedando en familia.

—¡¿Quieren dejar de fantasear cosas ridículas?!

Al día siguiente no fue de sorpresa para la castaña que el pequeño salón de clase fuera un mar de feromonas con un solo objetivo: Kise Ryouta. Estaban todas tan aglomeradas alrededor del rubio que ni siquiera le dejaban pasar para tomar su correspondiente asiento.

Una vez que hubo alcanzado la meta se arrepintió de no haberse quedado en la entrada y aguardado a que las aguas se calmaran. Los gritos de adulaciones por parte de la población femenina no cesaban lo más mínimo. Todas inequívocamente idolatraban el suelo que pisaba el rubio, Ryouta estaba más que encantado con tanto trato amable y adulador.

—Buen día Kimura-san –saludó de lo más animado el rubio una vez libre de sus seguidoras.

—Hola –respondió con desgano. Era más interesante jugar con su lápiz.

—¿Viste mi comercial? –Preguntó con mucha ilusión. Después del _si_ desanimado de Aoi pareció animarse un poco más- ¿Qué opinas?

— Los Tenis estaban bonitos, tienen buena costura… se nota que son de calidad –relató de manera imparcial para la sorpresa del blondo.

— Me refería más bien a mi actuación…

—Normal –alzó los hombros con desinterés.

—¿Solo normal? ¡Todas dijeron que había estado más que bien! –replicó enseguida por lo inconforme de la afirmación de Aoi.

—Kise-kun, te a puesto que el 100% de esas mujeres no miró otra cosa que no hayan sido las partes de tu cuerpo no que llevaban ropa.

—Eso es mentira.

—Ni siquiera van a recordar el color de los tenis.

—¡Claro que lo harán!

—¿Apostamos?

—Me parece bien. ¿Qué será? –Kise estaba plenamente confiado en las capacidades cognitivas de sus fans.

—El perdedor hará lo que él otro quiera por una semana entera, sin chistar –para Aoi eso significaba un "no quiero que me molestes durante ese tiempo".

—De acuerdo.

Fue así como inmediatamente el rubio se dispuso a reunir unas cuantas chicas para preguntarles sobre el color de los tenis en el comercial. Pero tras la pausa que todas hicieron la confianza del muchacho ya no parecía la misma.

—Umm, no recuerdo muy bien –decía una.

—¿Hablaba sobre Tenis el comercial?

—Creo que eran de color azul –dijo otra de lo más segura. La sonrisa fingida de Kise hablaba por sí misma.

—Eran negros ¿verdad Kise-kun?

—Yo solo sé que Kise-kun se veía divino.

—Creo que Kise-kun debe estar entre los chicos más guapos de todo Japón.

—¿Verdad que si?

—Estamos hablando de los tenis… -pero las peticiones de Kise pasaban desapercibidas para aquellas mujeres que fantaseaban con el modelo.

—Creo que huelo una victoria contundente –sonrió con malicia Aoi.

—Entonces responde de qué color eran –le señaló Ryuota, con la vaga esperanza de que ella tampoco supiera. Aoi estaba a punto de contestar cuando alguien entre la multitud se animó a hablar.

—Blancos –dijo muy segura la chica, Kise hizo una mueca- con rallas transversales rojas, al igual que la suela.

Aoi estaba que no creía lo que acababa de escuchar, esa era la respuesta correcta y hasta con lujo de detalle, y es que no creía que hubiera alguien más (aparte de ella) que se fijara en esas cosas cuando tienes un a un rubio extremadamente sexy en pantalla.

—Eran de ese color, ¿no?

La mirada de la castaña fue de odio puro para aquella mujer de aspecto totalmente ñoño y friki que se atrevió a responder. Por otra parte, Kise estaba sumamente feliz – y aliviado- de que alguien le hubiera dado importancia a los benditos tenis.

—Muchas gracias –Ryouta no dudó en mostrar su afecto en un abrazo. La chica, que le llegaba por debajo del hombro, se puso roja como tomate en un instante.

—¡Kise-kun, yo también quiero un abrazo!

—¡No es justo!

Ahora un coro de reclamos por los afectos y atenciones del rubio se vino encima.

—Debes estar bromeando –Aoi estaba a punto de darle un _no sé que_ por el hecho de haber perdido la apuesta. Podría esperarse todo de ese hombre.

Para cuando las clases terminaron la castaña salió lo más rápido posible del aula, sin embargo, y para su mala suerte –ya de por si mala- en cosa de nada se vio alcanzada por el joven basquetbolista.

—Entonces, me pregunto qué es lo que debería hacer –decía Ryouta cavilando sobre todos los beneficios posibles de esa apuesta. Por su puesto que estaba más que aliviado de no ser él quien perdiera y ser sometido a las excentricidades posibles de Aoi.

Pero para ella era como si estuviera andando sola, ignorando completamente la existencia de Kise. Claro que alguien tan insistente como Ryouta no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

—Pensaré en algo adecuado. Entonces, nos vemos esta tarde.

— _No puedo creer que haya perdido contra él…_

El día se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, más cuando tienes un entrenador físico que te hace trabajar como si estuvieras en una escuela militar. Todas y cada una de las prácticas eran un sufrimiento, pero gracias a ello el equipo había podido mantener un excelente nivel hasta ahora.

—Nadie me dijo que vendrías también –comentó de mala gana Haru. Obviamente estaba refiriéndose a Kise.

—A mí también me invitaron –sonrió con malicia el rubio, estaba feliz y no pensaba en caer ante las provocaciones de su compañero.

—¿Y quién es la chica? –Preguntó Natsu.

—Es la amiga de Kise-kun, la chica de cuando se enfrentaron a los hermanos Miura –respondió Sakurai.

—Oh, ya la recuerdo. Era un ocho de diez –relató casualmente Haru.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Estas clasificándola o algo por estilo? –dijo Kasamatsu un tanto irritado. Como si tres años al lado de Moriyama no le fueron suficientes, ahora tenía a alguien como Haru de compañero.

—Efectivamente querido colega.

—No creo que sea adecuado calificar a las personas. Lo siento.

—Sakurai –Natsu le echó el brazo en cima- a veces es inevitable para un hombre el pasar desapercibidos los encantos femeninos. Algún día cuando seas grande lo entenderás.

—Creo que Sakurai está ya grandecito para saber eso. Más bien a ustedes son a los que les falta crecer –cualquier persona en sus sano juicio apoyaría indudablemente a Yukio.

—Senpai, no creo que sea la persona más adecuada para decir eso cuando ni siquiera puede entablar una conversación apropiada con una chica –esa era la forma indirecta de Kise de hacerle bullying a Kasamatsu.

—¡Nadie pidió tu opinión! –Por si el grito no era suficiente unas buenas patadas le harían captar la idea.

—¡Yo también quiero golpear a Kise! –Haru siempre apuntándose para las malas cosas.

—Cuando crezcas no seas como ellos, por favor –le decía Natsu a Sakurai.

Entre patadas, insultos, bromas e indirectas, aquellos cinco chicos llegaron a la dirección que Aoi les había mandado, fue gracias a Sakurai quien pudieron dar con el sitio sin penderse ya que se trababa de un lugar nuevo; además ayudaba que estaba relativamente cerca de la universidad por los cual no tuvieron que tomar ningún tipo de transporte.

Pero después de contemplar la fachada del local tan bonita y agradable, aunada a los carteles alusivos referente a lo que les esperaba dentro las miradas se fueron directamente al castaño. Nadie dijo realmente algo pero en la cabeza de todos se preguntaban cómo es que alguien cómo Sakurai conocía de esos lugares y que tanto solía frecuentarlos.

—Kasamatsu-senpai ¿seguro que puede lograrlo? –Por precaución antes de ingresar Kise decidió consultarlo con Yukio —Prometo no reírme si dice que no.

—C-c-claro que puedo –pese a que hubo tartamudeado no podía quedar como un cobarde estando allí.

—Será una tarde agradable –dijo Natsu.

—Nunca imaginé que Kimura-san nos invitara a este tipo de lugares, estoy sorprendido –Ni en mil años Ryouta lo hubiera adivinado, simplemente ese tipo de lugares no iban con ella.

—Entremos de una buena vez –demandó Haru mientras abría la puerta.

En cuanto atravesaron la puerta el aroma a café recién hecho llegó a sus narices, lo siguiente que supieron era que estaban siendo recibidos de la manera más atenta y linda de todo el mundo con un cálido _"bienvenido, mi amo". _Todo era tan rosa, tan dulce y _Kawaii._

De inmediato una hermosa chica vestida con un traje clásico de maid los hizo pasar a los cinco a una mesa. Cabe resaltar que Sakurai se miraba muy familiarizado con el ambiente de ese sitio, Haru miraba como bobo a la bonita maid mientras le daba a todos la carta para que observaran el menú; Kasamatsu había pasado de estar rojo a una especie de morado, casi como si le hiciera falta el aire; a donde miraran había chicas guapas con trajes que solo las hacia lucir más guapas.

—Cuando estén listos tomaremos su orden –dijo la maid antes de retirarse.

—Bueno Kasamatsu, te has ganado puntos de amistad al invitarnos a este lugar –habló Haru, estaba feliz a morir.

—Sakurai, eres todo un bribón, te lo tenías bien escondido —Natsu jamás se cansaría de echárselo en cara por el resto de sus días.

—Kasamatsu-senpai tiene que relajarse, me está poniendo nervioso a mí también –pese a toda la hostilidad entre ellos dos, Kise nunca dejaba de preocuparse por su superior.

—¿Y en dónde está tu amiga, Kise?

—No la veo por aquí… _¿será realmente este el lugar correcto?_

Aunque intentara buscarla con la vista el establecimiento era muy grande y seccionado en diferentes partes, así que no podía tener una panorámica de todo. Resignado, mejor decidió atender el menú… que básicamente estaba siendo utilizado para echarle aire al pobre de Yukio.

Tras un tiempo prudente alguien se acercó para tomar su orden.

—¿Puedo tomar su orden? –todas parecían tener una voz de ángel que hacía que sus estresados cuerpos se relajaran.

—Claro, yo quiero…

Pero la petición de Ryouta se había quedado trabada en su propia garganta, porque no era posible asimilar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Kasamatsu volvió a sufrir un pre-infarto mientras que Sakurai le sonrió agradablemente a la castaña, los otros dos estaban en su mundo de colores como hacia el resto de las maids.

La sonrisa en el rostro de su maid de alguna manera le causaba un escalofrío a Kise, no porque no fuera igual de dulce que las de las otras, sino más bien porque la mayoría del tiempo esa persona no solía sonreír por nada del mundo, mucho menos de esa manera tan gentil.

Además, las ropas en color blanco y negro lucían extrañamente bien en ella; el vestido corto, el mandil blanco que entallaba su figura, los holanes, las medias altas y aquella diadema sobre su cabeza, todo parecía haber sido diseñado para embonar con ella a la perfección.

—¿A-Aoi?

Y como había dicho, cualquiera que no conociera ese lado tan _salvaje_ de la castaña pensaría que estaba hecha para ese tipo de trabajo. Lo peor de todo es que lucia aterradoramente adorable para los ojos del rubio.


	12. Diferentes tipos

¡Hola, criaturillas del bosque! Tarde pero segura… creo.

¡Dios mío! ¿No es Kise Ryouta la cosa más bella que hayan visto en el mundo? Los tres primeros capítulos de la tercera temporada de KnB fueron maravillosos, amé a Ryouta cada segundo (aunque en el manga se ve mucho más maduro y lindo). Lo amo.

Pasando a otros temas…

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y poner el fic en sus favoritos y/o alertas, cada vez que recibo una notificación y no he actualizado mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos. Culpa, culpa, culpa, no merezco su amor. Pero igualmente muchas gracias, me pondré a responder sus comentarios por MP :3

Les invito a leer mi One Shot de Kise "Genio en evolución" por si no lo han leído (ese que les comenté que era la idea original de este fic).

Les mando mil besos, y gracias por su paciencia.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, mi sexy güero y los demás personajes son propiedad de Fujimaki-san.**

* * *

Detrás del balón

Diferentes tipos

—¿Van a ordenar algo o quieren que les de unos momentos más?

—¿Cómo es que tú estás trabajando aquí? —Le señaló el rubio, quien aún seguía en shock.

—Kimura-san te ves muy bien —a Sakurai no le importaba en lo más mínimo dar sus adulaciones. No eran tan cercanos pero al menos había cierto grado de confianza.

—Con esta segunda vista puedo darte un 9 de 10 —suspiró embobado Haru, estaba considerando seriamente el hecho de visitar maids cafés más seguido.

—¿Cuándo salgas de tu turno podríamos salir? —Natsu no quería quedarse atrás tampoco, por algo era el capitán.

—Lo siento, no podemos salir con los clientes —la sonrisa de Aoi seguía puesta en su rostro, como si la hubieran tatuado ahí. Era sumamente perturbador.

—Quisiera ordenar un pastel de café por favor —el primero en ordenar fue el ex miembro de Too.

—Claro —respondió Aoi mientras anotaba en la libreta que traía en mano.

—¡¿Por qué no respondes a mis preguntas?! —Se quejó Kise.

—Eres tan molesto —Haru ya estaba golpeándolo, para su mala suerte habían quedado de vecinos en la mesa.

—¿Podrían portarse como chicos buenos? Molestaran a los demás clientes.

Tanto Kise como Haru guardaron silencio cuando la castaña les guiñó el ojo en tan buen plan. Era un poco tarde para darse cuenta que Aoi en realidad, si no fuera tan gruñona la mayor parte del tiempo, podría ser alguien muy linda.

—Kasamatsu-san, podría recomendarle el especial del día de hoy —habló para el único que no había emitido palabra, el pobre seguía sin ambientarse del todo así que solo asintió con su cabeza.

—Entonces yo quiero un omelette rice —dijo Natsu.

—Bien ¿algo más?

—Escribe algo lindo en el.

—De acuerdo.

—Yo quero lo mismo que Yukio —levantó la mano Haru como un niño en pleno salón de clase.

—¿Y bien? —Las pupilas esmeraldas se posicionaron el rubio, que era el único que no había pedido nada.

—¿Un café?

—¿Me estas preguntando? —Enarcó una ceja.

—Cappuccino de vainilla, siempre son buenos en lugares como estos.

Todos voltearon a ver quién había afirmado tal cosa, el pequeño castaño estaba conteniendo las ganas de reírse al contemplar a esa chica en tales ropas, siendo tan comprensiva y atenta con los chicos de esa mesa.

—Moto-kun —dijo Kise al ver al chiquillo.

—Ryouta, ¿Qué hay? No sabía que vendrías también.

—¿Así que es ese el niño al que entrenas? Se ve que está en forma —expresó Natsu.

—¡Woh! ¿Ustedes son los titulares de la U de Nagoya? —Moto estaba muy emocionado, era la primera vez que los veía, pero por lo que Kise le había contado de ellos sabía que eran buenos.

—Efectivamente —el pecho del capitán se infló de orgullo ante la emoción del secundariano.

—¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros Moto-kun? —Le invitó Kise.

—No, en realidad vengo con mis amigos —señaló a un grupo de chicos sentados a unas cuantas mesas de la suya.

—Gracias por venir Motoharu —Aoi le acarició el cabello como agradecimiento—. ¿Entonces qué vas a ordenar Kise-kun?

—Seguiré el consejo de Moto.

—Entonces ya me voy, los veo después chicos —se despidió Motoharu.

—En unos minutos vuelvo con sus pedidos —de igual manera Kimura se alejó del grupo.

El café maid en el que se encontraban recién acaba de abrir ese día, así que Aoi pensó en que sería bueno darlo a conocer ante los jóvenes para los cuales estaba dirigido, tenía la esperanza de que invitando a Kise y compañía estos les comentaran a más personas sobre el lugar y decidieran visitarlo, y con suerte convertirse en clientes frecuentes del establecimiento. Era más que obvio que Sakurai ya estaba en la lista.

—Qué envidia Aoi-chan ¿de dónde conoces a esos chicos tan guapos? —Le preguntó una de las maids. Aoi volvía de tomar otro pedido de una mesa diferente.

—De la universidad, son del equipo de basquetbol —le respondió sin interés. Pegó su nota en el pizarrón de pedidos y observó si alguien de las mesas que atendía necesitaba algo.

—¿Crees que puedas presentarme al pelinegro? ese que está a un lado del rubio.

—¿Kasamatsu-kun? —Aoi miró a la mesa de los basquetbolistas.

—¿Entonces puedes presentarme a mí a Kise-kun? ¡Por favor! —De la nada había saltado otra al lado de Aoi, tomándola del brazo con ojos de cachorro.

—Ahora que lo veo bien, es verdad, es Kise-kun —reflexionó quien había elegido a Kasamatsu—. Pero creo que su amigo es mucho más lindo.

—Estás loca, la belleza de Kise-kun no es equiparable con ninguna otra—Le señaló la otra con el dedo— ¿Cierto, Aoi?

—Pues yo también creo que Kasamatsu-kun parece más interesante.

—¡Claro que no! —Exclamó con exasperación la chica.

—Entonces ¿me presentaras a ese tal Kasamatsu-san?

—Pues… podría darle tu dirección de correo —Aoi sonrió forzadamente—. Pero se supone que no debemos relacionarnos con los clientes…

—¡Es verdad! ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? —En verdad parecía estar sufriendo por ello.

—El pedido de la mesa 3 está listo.

Anunciaron desde la cocina, la chica que idolatraba a Kise era la encargada de dicha mesa así que se retiró junto a su encargo.

—Mira, escribe rápido tu dirección de correo en una servilleta y se lo daré —Aoi se tocaba el puente de la nariz, no le gustaba hacerla de cupido pero...

—Eres un amor, Aoi-chan —la chica tomaba entre sus manos las de Aoi. Toda ella desprendía un aura demasiado feliz.

—Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta.

Así, al cabo de unos momentos más Aoi regresó a la mesa de los basquetbolistas con lo que habían pedido. Todo se miraba delicioso, incluso el omelette de Natsu tenía un corazón dibujado con ketshup. El último plato en servir fue el de Kasamatsu.

—Kasamatsu-kun, tengo una entrega especial para ti —dicho eso puso entre sus manos la servilleta con el correo de la chica. Los otros sujetos curiosos miraron la complicidad entre esos dos.

—¿Qué es eso senpai? —Kise fue el primero en preguntar.

—Nada que te incumba Kise-kun —con sutileza Aoi dejó caer la charola en la cabeza del rubio—. Tú decide Kasamatsu-kun —se despidió guiñándole el ojo. Las mejillas de Yukio se pusieron velozmente rojas.

—Como tu capitán te ordeno nos informes que es lo que tienes entre manos.

—Es… —estaba lentamente desdoblando el papel, ahí estaban unas letras firmadas por una tal Tachibana Susume— la dirección de una chica.

No sabían quién era el más sorprendido de los cinco; Kasamatsu Yukio, el chico más penoso en el mundo con las chicas había conseguido una dirección sin hacer prácticamente nada.

—¿Cómo es que tú…? —Haru no creía nada hasta que viera el susodicho papel.

—Es cierto —comentó Ryouta igual de anonadado—. ¿No es genial Kasamatsu-senpai? —el blondo estaba feliz por su ex capitán.

—¿Q-qué… debería hacer? —Preguntó temeroso, hasta el hambre se le había quitado.

—Eres patético Yukio —dijo Haru.

—No creo que deberían hablar así de Kasamatsu-san —habló Sakurai, solo para ganarse una mala cara de Haru—. Lo siento.

—Puedes ponerte al tú por tú con chicos que te sobrepasan en fuerza y habilidad y ni quiera inmutarte por eso, pero si se trata de una chica te vuelves una estatua. No sé qué pensar de ti Yukio.

—Es obvio que tiene que escribirle Kasamatsu-senpai, no puede dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta —Kise sabía, o más bien tenía fe, en que si se trataba de mensajes de texto Yukio podría hacerlo bien.

—Creo entonces que guardaré su dirección.

—Felicidades Kasamatsu-san —Sakurai era un chico de buena voluntad… tal vez el único en esa mesa.

La charla se extendió en ese grupo un poco más, siendo el tema principal –obviamente- los modos tan contrastantes de actuar de Kasamatsu con respecto a una chica o un chico. Una vez que consideraron prudente su estancia en el local decidieron que era hora de irse.

—Espero que todo haya sido de su agrado —comentó Aoi, quien llevaba la cuenta en mano.

—El ambiente es agradable y todo sabe delicioso. Pasaré por aquí pronto —era claro que el comentario venia en boca del castaño.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, eres bienvenido.

—Aoi-chan ¿podría yo también tener tu dirección? —Haru no perdía el tiempo cuando de coquetear se trataba.

—Me temo que eso no es posible, no es permitido que las empleadas y los clientes tengan ese tipo de trato —declinó su petición con la mejor cara que tenía.

—Bueno, ya vámonos —les exigió Natsu. Él ya estaba de pie y había dejado su correspondiente parte sobre la mesa.

—Gracias por la invitación Kimura-san —Yukio estaba más rígido que de costumbre.

—Esperare una futura visita.

—No prometo nada, pero recomendaré el lugar —claramente estar rodeado de chicas bonitas no era lo de Yukio… aunque quisiera.

—¿A qué hora termina tu turno Kimura-san? —Preguntó entre susurros, Kise.

—¿Por? —Aoi estaba recogiendo el dinero mientras escuchaba sin mucho interés al rubio. Los demás ya estaban caminando a la puerta.

—Pasaré por ti para ir a cenar hoy, entonces ¿a qué hora será conveniente?

La castaña giró su cabeza en dirección a Ryouta, quien tras esa sonrisa ocultaba otras intenciones. Aoi frunció el ceño y Kise pareció relajarse.

—_Sí, esa es la Aoi que conozco_.

—No quiero —volvió a lo suyo: el dinero.

—¿Recuerdas la apuesta verdad?

—¿Apuesta? —Oh, lo había olvidado por completo.

—Kise, apresúrate —le ordenó Kasamatsu.

—¿Entonces?

—Ocho treinta —dijo de mala gana.

—Bien —tomó sus cosas para irse—. Y no te molestes en cambiarte, quiero que vayas vestida así.

—¡¿Qué?! —Pero era demasiado tarde para negociar, el sujeto ya se había ido con sus compañeros.

…

Puntual a la hora que Aoi había mencionado, el rubio se encontraba esperando a la castaña en la esquina más próxima al café. Aoi le había rotundamente prohibido que se acercara más para así evitar que los vieran juntos, lo menos que quería eran rumores en el trabajo; no después de que el equipo se marchara y las demás maids la abordaran con preguntas sobre Kise.

—Tarde que temprano me vas a pagar esto Kise —ese fue el particular saludo de Aoi para Ryouta.

—Espero que sea tarde en ese caso. Te ves bien vestida de Maid —dijo muy felizmente.

—Cállate. Terminemos con esto pronto para que pueda irme a casa.

—¿Estas muy cansada? —Ambos ya iban caminando, Ryouta había encontrado un lugar más o menos cerca en el que podrían cenar en un buen ambiente.

—No, estoy bien —dijo en un tono seco, uno que le decía a Kise que no estaba de humor para una plática.

—Me sorprendió mucho que eligieras un lugar como ese para trabajar.

—Ajá.

—Te ayudo con tu mochila —aunque Aoi no le dejó tomarla sin batallar, al final se hizo de las cosas de ella—. Todo lo tienes que hacer difícil ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—¿Estás molesta?

—Sí.

—¿Me odias?

—Un poco.

—No sé si estas siendo sincera o juegas con mi mente —se lamentó el rubio.

—Ambas.

—Tu vocabulario no está muy extenso esta noche, creo…

—¿Por qué haces esto? Pudiste haber pedido otra cosa.

—Pensé en muchas cosas, pero… quiero que nos conozcamos un poco más —dijo pensativo.

—¿Por qué el interés?

—Pues… somos compañeros de clase, entreno a tu hermano y a veces somos compañeros de trabajo ¿no es un buen motivo ese? Pasamos un tiempo considerable juntos.

—¿Y no puedes conocerme en ese tiempo?

—Si cedieras un poco tal vez, pero eres como una pared que no puedo mover.

—No hay nada de relevante en mí que sea de interés, no te esfuerces demasiado.

—Yo creo que eres alguien muy interesante Kimura-san.

—Gracias, supongo —Le vio por el rabillo del ojo. Kise era tan alto que a penas y le rosaba el hombro.

En un poco más de tiempo llegaron al modesto local de comida que los albergaría un por rato esa noche. Ambos tomaron lugar al fondo en una mesa con sillones acolchonados. Era de mucha suerte para Aoi que no hubiera tantas personas como para que la vieran ingresar vestida de esa manera. Pero tampoco era como que pudiera pasar completamente desapercibida al lado de un muchacho como Ryouta que llamaba tanto la atención.

Dada la cordialidad el rubio de insistir que él se encargaba de la cuenta y que podía pedir lo que quisiera, ambos estaban ya disfrutando de la cena de esa noche.

—Y dime, Kimura-san ¿Por qué elegir un trabajo como ese?

—Sencillo, la paga no es tan bueno pero las propinas valen la pena.

—Ya veo… —si lo pensaba bien su grupo había dejado una muy buena propina para la castaña.

—No es tan cansado, aunque es fastidioso estar sonriendo todo el tiempo —comentó malhumorada.

—Pero hiciste una buena actuación, si no te conociera diría que eres como cualquiera otra de esas chicas.

—¿Qué clase de insulto mal disfrazado es ese? —torció el gesto.

—Esto… me refería a que, ya sabes, tú no sueles sonreír tanto y ser tan…. Linda —Kise trago saliva pesadamente, no sabía si había arreglado o empeorado las cosas.

—Si, bueno… tienes que darle al cliente lo que va a buscar. Si con eso me gano buen dinero lo haré sin protestar —Aoi se cruzó de brazos ante su reflexión.

—Hasta hiciste un corazón el omelette de Sugita-senpai.

—Ah, esa no fui yo. Le pedí a otra chica que lo hiciera. También lo hice con todos los otros clientes que me pedían que escribiera cosas ridículas.

—Creo que no puedes vencer tu lado malvado del todo…

—No, creo que no.

—¿Qué tal la comida?

—Admitiré que tienes buenos gustos para la comida. No es malo.

—Sakurai-kun y yo venimos hace poco aquí y me pareció un lugar agradable.

—No está tan mal.

La plática poco a poco iba tornándose no tan áspera, lo cual era un enorme avance para el modelo; sin embargo, como era de esperarse, una carita tan popular como la de Kise Ryouta siempre atraía a las masas femeninas, por lo cual de la nada un grupo de chicas se acercaron hasta su mesa para saludarle y seguir con el protocolo de cualquier fan enamorada del blondo, al igual que Kise tenía el suyo para con ellas.

Mientras aquellas chicas hacían su alboroto usual alrededor de Ryouta, los ojos de Aoi se centraron las expresiones del rubio, justificando eso en su mente por el hecho de no tener nada mejor que hacer. Mientras le miraba pasar de una a otra chica, y rememorando alguno que otro evento concerniente al rubio, pudo afirmar que Ryouta mostraba muchas caras diferentes.

Estaba la sonrisa de catálogo que a todas volvía loca, esa que lo hacía lucir como un príncipe salido de un cuento de hadas, pero esa era la más falsa de todas. Era ese tipo de sonrisa que soltaba en automático y que siempre llevaba como carta de presentación.

Estaba también la que tenía con sus amigos, como cuando estuvieron en el cafe, esa que era desinhibida y hasta muy tonta. Sus hombros siempre estaban relajados con su equipo, no le importaba estar en el plan de "quedar bien" como en esos momentos… era algo como más natural. Y esa no le molestaba tanto.

También existía un modo para cuando jugaba basquetbol, que de vez en cuando también cambiaba entre lo que podría rayar en la prepotencia y la diversión. Su mirada se intensificaba mil veces más. Su sonrisa era exquisita cuando clavaba la bola en aro. Luego variaba a su estado natural cuando sus compañeros le felicitaban.

Su sonrisa gentil y comprensiva hacia su familia. Intentando mantener todo en control para valerse por sí mismo y ver por sus abuelos.

Había mucho de Kise del cual desconocía, y que posiblemente pocas personas conocían sobre él. ¿Estaba mal en juzgarlo sin intentar conocerlo antes? Porque a veces él era un mundo de diferencia entre el Kise del trabajo, el Kise de sus amigos, el Kise de los juegos de basquetbol, el Kise de la familia.

—Disculpa, a veces es un poco difícil mantener todo en control —ya libre de sus fans el rubio había regresado a la mesa junto a la castaña.

—Sí, imagino que sufres _mucho_ siendo un idol—ironizó Aoi. Era difícil para ella simplemente hacer todos los perjuicios que tenía a un lado para tratar diferente al pobre muchacho.

—A veces es difícil —apoyó su rostro sobre su mano, bebiendo su malteado con ayuda de la pajita.

—¿Ya nos vamos a ir? Estoy cansada y aburrida.

—¿Te estoy aburriendo? —levantó sus doradas pupilas hacia ella.

—Un poco, si —afirmó con hastío.

—Es nuevo para mí, ¿Qué debería hacer? —Si bien había lanzado esa pregunta en voz alta no estaba dirigiéndose concretamente hacia Aoi, sino más bien a él mismo. Tenía sus ojos bien puestos en la chica frente a él, evaluando meticulosamente en la manera de proceder.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Era un infortunio que cuando el rubio se lo proponía podía ponerle nerviosa con solo una mirada; ese era uno de esos momentos, tal vez porque inconscientemente su mente estaba procesando lo que miraba.

—Con los otros parecías contenta, pero cuando se trata de nosotros dos… siempre tienes el ceño fruncido y estas a la defensiva —relató muy pensativo, aún seguía tomando su malteada sin despegar su vista de ella—. No creo ser tan odioso a ese punto.

—¿Qué tan seguro estas de ello? —Aoi torció el gesto.

—Pues aquellas chicas de hace rato me lo han comprobado. Hasta me invitaron a irme con ellas.

Había olvidado que a veces soltaba esa sonrisa arrogante también.

—Te informo que no te tengo aquí a la fuerza y eres libre de irte cuando tú desees.

—Lo sé —afirmó sonriente.

¿Qué era eso que se extendía sobre su rostro? ¿Qué era ese brillo en sus ojos? Esa mueca que sobrevino después de sonreírle con tal desfachatez. La había visto antes y apenas se daba cuenta que ese era el "modo" de Kise que únicamente empleaba con ella, esa era un tipo de sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a su persona.

La pregunta era ¿por qué debía él tener una sonrisa exclusiva para ella?

—Pero prefiero pasar mi tiempo con alguien como tú que alguien como ellas.

—¿No son "ellas" tus amadas fans?

—Sí, pero hay categorías.

—Entonces si ellas fueran de otra categoría te hubieras ido con ellas ¿me equivoco? —Aoi tenía la sospecha de que a veces Kise hablaba antes de pensar.

—Solo si no hubiera estado acompañado —se reincorporó. Para la sorpresa de la castaña no había negado tal afirmación.

—Lamento interrumpir tu flirteo —dijo de mala gana. Ante la respuesta de Aoi, Kise comenzó a reír sin parar.

—Yo te invité a salir, si hubiera querido flirtear con alguien más entonces no te hubiera dicho que vinieras —se había reído tanto que necesitaba limpiarse las pequeñas lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.

—¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar con eso? —Cada vez la mirada de Aoi se intensificaba más en él- ¿Estas tratando de…?

—Tú dime…

—Si es así, que lamentable intento —se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Quieres que lo intente de verdad?

—Atrévete y te romperé los dedos uno por uno.

—Eres demasiado violenta Kimura-san —lloró el rubio su suerte.

—Gracias.

—No era un cumplido —Kise no sabía porque le gustaba tanto ese sufrimiento, ¿estaba convirtiéndose en un masoquista acaso?

—Aclaro que no es que me interese particularmente, pero… ¿por qué no tienes novia? Dudo que sea porque no encuentres a alguien que quiera serlo.

—Bueno, no es eso —revoloteó su rubia melena—. Aunque no estoy buscando una en estos momentos tampoco estoy cerrado a una relación, es solo que…

—Ajá —masculló.

—Usualmente mi tiempo es muy limitado: debo atender la universidad, las actividades del club, mi trabajo como modelo y también debo cuidar de mis abuelos, sin mencionar que también soy entrenador de tu hermano —enumeró uno por uno valiéndose de sus dedos para contar—. No sé si tenga tiempo para una chica, tampoco sé si esa persona podría aceptar lo poco que me queda para ella.

—Ciertamente tienes muchas cosas que hacer. Una relación necesita una inversión de tiempo considerable.

—Aunque más que eso… creo que es porque no he encontrado a alguien que valga la pena —caviló.

—Ya veo.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué no tienes novio? —Ahora era su turno de cuestionar a la castaña en sus ámbitos amorosos.

—Ya te lo había dicho, no estoy buscando uno en estos momentos. Tengo cosas mejores en las cuales ocupar mi tiempo.

—Entonces estamos en la misma posición; sin embargo aquí estamos los dos sentados en una especie de cita ¿no es curioso? —las reflexiones de Kise resultaban muy humorísticas… para él.

—En primera no es una cita, ni siquiera una "especie de". Segundo yo vine aquí por la apuesta, créeme que de no ser por eso jamás hubiera venido contigo —le recordó al rubio las bases del porque estaban ahí.

—¡¿Me rechazarías sin darme una oportunidad?! —Pareciera que Aoi siempre sabía darle en el orgullo.

—A ti y a cualquiera, ¿Qué parte de no quiero nada con nadie no queda claro?

—¿Es por lo que pasó con tus anteriores novios? —Kise sabía que era una pregunta muy atrevida, pero estaba interesado en conocer un poco más sobre ella.

—En parte —se limitó a responder.

—No creo que todos los chicos que se te acerquen vayan a ser como ellos, no deberías ser tan cerrada.

—Gracias, pero por el momento me encuentro perfectamente bien así como estoy —dijo al levantarse de la mesa, ya había considerado rebasado el tiempo de calidad con el modelo.

Ambos salieron del restaurante y caminaban a la estación.

—Pero… —Kise rompió el silencio— si conocieras a alguien que valiera la pena ¿lo intentarías?

—¿Si valiera la pena? —Aoi pensó en ello, también en la curiosidad naciente del rubio—. No estoy segura. No es solo que no quiera… —se calló de inmediato, estaba hablando de más.

—Puede que te arrepientas si dejas pasar la oportunidad solo por estar de caprichosa.

—No son caprichos. Tengo motivos suficientes para negarme —respondió airada. Detestaba mucho hablar del tema, más si alguien como Ryouta lo sacaba a flote.

—Aparte de caprichosa también eres malhumorada —soltó entre suspiros el rubio, en un acto de reflejo esquivó el golpe que Aoi le había lanzado con su mochila—. Además agresiva.

—¡Muérete, Kise!

—¿Eh? ¡Eso es muy grosero! ¡Eres muy mala conmigo Kimura-san! —Algo de ella empezaba a recordarle a su querido amigo Midorima.

—¡Ya vete y deja de fastidiar!

—Algún día me iré y vas a extrañarme.

—Oh, no sabes cuánto —ironizó para él. Kise volvió a reír.

—Te encontraras triste y sola pensando en que no encontraras a otro chico como yo.

—Gracias al cielo.

—Y desearas con todas tus fuerzas ver mi rostro y escuchar mi voz.

—Tienes mucho amor propio ¿cierto?

—¿Necesitas un poco?

—No. Y hablas mucho, cállate.

—Sabes… me alegra que ninguno de los dos estemos buscando pareja actualmente —comentó de manera casual. Ambos estaban en espera del transporte.

—¿Por qué? —Esa era una afirmación extraña.

—Así no tengo porque preocuparme —dijo con aquella sonrisa que solamente le daba a ella. Aoi parpadeó un par de veces, desenmarañando lo que Ryouta había dicho.

—No digas cosas sin sentido… —musitó.

—Mañana vayamos al Karaoke —propuso Ryouta con la vista en el andén.

—¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? —De pronto el ambiente se había tornado incómodo. Era extraño.

—No estoy seguro —susurró Kise al viento.


	13. Sing Along

¡Hola hermosuras!

Creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho. A veces es bueno escribir por partes, se te ocurren locuras que no se te habían ocurrido antes.

Antes que nada ¿han escuchado a Shoose? Si su respuesta es NO, les recomiendo que vayan rápidamente a youtube y pongan la canción de "if you do do" para que sepan de qué hablo (y puedan fangirlear imaginándose a Kise cantar ASÍ) en cierta parte del fic. Si ya lo conoces, pues… suspira conmigo y AMALO INTENSAMENTE.

PD: No piensen en Akashi, piensen en Kise xD.

No soy muy conocedora, sinceramente, de la música japonesa (salvo por openings y esas cosas), así que ¡Canciones Frikis para todos! La primera canción es el opening de Togainu no Chi (un juego yaoi), la segunda canción es el opening de Kingdom Hearts 2. La tercera es el ending (6?) de Rurouni Kenshin. La primera que canta Kise es de un grupito que me pasó Rasen xD, la canción de Aoi (aunque no lo sabía hasta el momento en que la elegí) es el opening 3 de Shinchan (LOL). Y Shooshe es Shoose.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. Besos enormeeeeeeeeees :***

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, todo es obra de Fujimaki-san.**

* * *

**Detrás del balón**

**Sing Along**

—Te moleré a golpes, no me importa la apuesta —sonrió dulcemente Aoi para Kise.

—¡Pero prometiste qué harías lo que fuera!

—¡No iré vestida de maid a todos lados!

—¿Y por qué no? —Kise ya estaba haciendo pucheros para replicar. Aoi puso los ojos en blanco al ver el infantilismo del rubio-. Creo que te ves muy… linda.

—Igual que mi puño en tu cara.

—Bien, bien. Dejaré pasar eso, pero entonces no podrás objetar nada más ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, sí. Ahora vete a tus otras clases —de manera _sutil, _con un ademan se su mano, Aoi le corría a que fuera a otro lado.

—Entonces ¿paso por ti cuando salgas del trabajo para ir al Karaoke?

—Llegaré sola, gracias —suspiró, conteniendo las ganas de colgarlo de un árbol.

—Kimura-san ya te dije que seas más amable —Lloriqueaba el modelo la desgracia de que su caballerosidad fuera pasada por alto.

—Kise~

El tono de advertencia con su nombre le indicó que era el momento para emprender la huida si no quería terminar lesionado.

—¿Cómo es que fui a perder esa tonta apuesta? —Pero lamentándose no haría menos el sufrimiento que conllevaba el haber perdido.

Y para las nueve de la noche, ya estaba afuera de aquel edificio que sería su centro de diversiones esa noche. Ella no había ido a un Karaoke desde hacía años, por lo cual no podía evitar estar un poco inquieta sobre cómo se desarrollarían las cosas; además, no es que se viera al lado del rubio cantando amistosamente alguna canción de un pop star. Jamás.

Al entrar al recibidor al primero en encontrarse para su sorpresa fue a Kasamatsu, en realidad no estaba esperando que él fuera a un lugar como ese; pero menos mal porque así no estaría a solas con el excéntrico de Kise Ryouta.

—Kasamatsu-kun —le saludó Aoi. Yukio quien estaba de espaldas a ella volteó al ser llamado.

—Kimura —su relajada postura se tensó el tripe.

—¿Sucede algo?

—N-no… —Yukio era estrés puro.

—¿Vienes con Kise-kun? Dijo que me vería aquí a las nueve —a donde mirara el muchacho no parecía estar presente.

—S-sí, bueno… él dijo que viniera —Y si bien Kasamatsu había podido hablar con Aoi más o menos con decencia en anteriores ocasiones, la imagen de ella vestida de Maid perturbaba su mente. No, ya no podía verla con los mismos ojos.

—Kasamatsu-senpai, Kimura-san —les saludó Sakurai, quien recién llegaba. Al parecer él también había sido invitado.

—¡Sakurai¡ —gritó Yukio al sentir un poco más libre con la compañía del castaño.

—¡Lo siento! —vociferó temeroso el chico, cubriéndose la cara de paso… ya sabía que Kasamatsu pegaba duro.

—¡No pasa nada, tonto! Solo estoy saludándote —soltó con pena Yukio, había sido demasiado obvio con su salvavidas.

—Ah, bueno…

—Buenas noches Sakurai-kun —saludó Aoi.

Saliendo del ascensor apareció Natsu. Todo indicaba que sería una reunión entre los titulares de Nagoya y cierta Maid.

—Ya están aquí, que bien. Kise dijo que llegaría retrasado así que ya hemos alquilado la habitación, vamos —dijo Sugita para el grupo de tres chicos.

—¿Qué le pasó a Kise? —demandó saber el moreno.

—No sé, dijo algo del tráfico o algo así, la verdad no le puse mucha atención.

—_Ese idiota, me hace venir hasta acá desde mi trabajo y ni siquiera se aparece a tiempo._

—¿Egami-senpai está arriba? —preguntó Ryou. Ya estaban todos subiendo por el elevador.

—Sí, está como loco creyéndose una estrella de rock. Preparen sus oídos.

Al llegar al cuarto de Karaoke, efectivamente, Haru estaba desbordando su ser cantando _Crossing Fate_ de _OLDCODEX. _No sabían si cantaba con tanto sentimiento por ser fan de la banda, porque le gustaba ese anime (que de ser así tendrían miedo) o porque se creía la octava maravilla. Haru no se contuvo cuando los vio entrar, al contrario, le puso muchísimas más ganas.

—Te toca Sakurai —Egami le aventó el micrófono una vez que hubo terminada su canción.

—P-pero… —no estaba seguro de si debía hacerlo o no.

—Nadie viene a un Karaoke y se va sin antes cantar, así que anda… —ya le había puesto una canción al castaño: _Passion de Utada Hikaru._

—¡No has hecho nada más que poner canciones de videojuegos! —le reclamó Natsu. La música comenzaba a sonar y el capitán de Nagoya solo veía a Sakurai indeciso.

—No sabía que eras tan friki, Haru…

—Aoi, no imaginé que vendrías también —el power foward de Meidai pasó del comentario de Yukio y fue directamente a sentarse al lado de la castaña—. Es muy grata la compañía.

—Gracias, pero lamento diferir.

—Eres tal como Ryouta te describe —dijo con desanimo.

—¿Y cómo exactamente me describe Kise-kun? —Por las palabras de Haru le daba la espina que no eran tan gratas sus referencias.

Sakurai intentaba seguir la letra y el tono de la canción que ya llevaba un rato de haber empezado. No cantaba mal, pero tampoco era esplendido. Eso sí, mejor que Haru.

—No hablemos de él… mejor háblame de ti. ¿Cuáles son tus pasatiempos?

—Torturar personas fastidiosas —respondió mientras miraba la pantalla del televisor que estaba pasando la letra de la canción de Sakurai.

—E-ese es… un hobby muy particular —sonrió forzadamente Haru—. _En realidad si es tal cual la describió Ryouta…_

—No seas fastidioso Haru —intervino Kasamatsu, quien ya veía el ceño fruncido de Aoi. Él sabía más o menos como iban las cosas entre Kise y Aoi, por que el rubio ya le había hecho algunos comentarios de su "relación".

—Ponte mejor a cantar, ya terminó Sakurai…

—Lo hiciste bien Sakurai-kun —Aoi mejor se levantó de su lugar y fue a sentarse al lado del castaño.

—No es para ti, no insistas —le dijo Natsu a Haru.

—Que Ryouta no pueda con ella no significa que yo tampoco.

—Pondré esta –Dijo Yukio.

—No sabía que fuera fan, Kasamatsu-senpai.

—Lo que pasa es que cuando era más joven veía este anime junto a mis primos. De hecho es una de mis canciones favoritas —le dio _play_ a la consola y la música comenzó a sonar. A todos les parecía una tonada muy familiar. Era _1/3 No junjou na kanjou_ de _Siam Shade._

Pero el hecho de que la canción era conocida por todos no era lo importante, lo que más les sorprendió fue escuchar la voz de Yukio a través de los altavoces. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Kasamatsu Yukio, el armador del equipo de Nagoya, cantaba tan maravillosamente bien?

Además, el moreno no parecía nada cohibido porque sus compañeros lo miraran casi con la boca abierta por tan tremendo descubrimiento, de hecho se miraba muy confort mientras las palabras fluían de su boca. Estaba _casí_ tan inspirado como Haru cuando entraron al cuarto de Karaoke.

Mientras Yukio hacía alarde de sus grandes dotes musicales, el miembro faltante del grupo llegó a la reunión, encontrándose a todos embobados ante la presentación de Kasamatsu. A Kise no le sorprendía ya, en sus tiempos de preparatoria muchas veces asistieron al Karaoke, así que ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar cantar a su senpai. Pero él también había puesto la misma cara cuando descubrió ese otro lado de su superior.

—¡Eso fue asombroso Kasamatsu-kun! —Le felicitó Aoi, estaba muy sorprendida y un tanto emocionada.

—N-no… no fue para tanto —respondió con pena.

—Te lo tenías bien escondido —Natsu le dio una palmada (o más bien golpe) en la espalda.

—Kasamatsu-senpai, como siempre dejándonos en ridículo —habló a Kise para que notaran que estaba ahí.

—¿No pudiste haberte tardado un poco más? —Sobraba decir que ese era Haru recibiendo a su compañero.

—La línea del tren se atrasó un poco, lo siento. ¿Ahora quien sigue? —Preguntó con mucha emoción. En ese punto solo Kasamatsu era consiente de cuanto le gustaba el karaoke al rubio.

—Tú —respondió Aoi. Así estaría a salvo de cantar… por lo pronto.

—¡Qué bien! Veamos… ¿Cuál debería elegir? —Kise estaba que desbordaba alegría. Tenía mucho tiempo sin ir al karaoke con amigos, más o menos desde que se había mudado a Nagoya a finales de enero.

No era de extrañarse que alguien como Kise escogiera una canción tan literal a su estado de ánimo, al parecer el rubio ya tenía en mente su lista de reproducción de esa noche porque sin pensarlo seleccionó la canción _I'm so Happy_ de _Janne Da Arc._

No había un intro musical que les dejara prepararse o dejar algo de expectativa a la voz de Ryouta. No, la canción había empezado prácticamente medio segundo después de darle _play_. De nueva cuenta la cara de todos, salvo la de Kasamatsu, era de sorpresa total e irrevocable; ¿es que era que todos en Kaijou sabían cantar tan bien? ¿Era un requisito para haber ingresado en esa prepa?

Ryouta estaba _full_ de felicidad, como su canción, cantando con toda la confianza del mundo, ¡él amaba el karaoke casi –tal vez no tanto- como el básquet!

—_Vaya, también sabe cantar bien… ¿No hay algo que se le dé mal a este hombre? _—cavilaba Aoi mientras le miraba de reojo sacar las palabras de su garganta.

—Tampoco es para tanto, ustedes dos —dijo Haru, señalando a Kise y Yukio, estaba sentado al extremo más lejano de los demás.

—No seas envidioso —comentó Natsu con humor.

—Ni de coña le tendría envidia a esos dos sujetos. Menos a Ryouta.

Y el muy bribón del rubio había escuchado el comentario de Haru, por lo cual volteó en dirección a él y comenzó a cantarle; estaba indirectamente burlándose de él, insinuando que él si cantaba bien.

—¿Quieres morir esta noche, verdad? —La venita en la sien de Haru ya estaba comenzando a palpitar muy fuerte.

Después de una muy acertada intervención musical de Kise, decidieron encargar una segunda ronda de bebidas y snacks para acompañar la amena noche que les esperaba.

—¿Quién sigue? —Dijo Kise con micrófono en mano.

Instintivamente todos voltearon a ver a la castaña, quien se sintió un poco invadida por todas las miradas puestas en ella, aun así, no tomó el micrófono.

—Nadie se va de aquí sin cantar, ya lo dije —comentó Haru nuevamente.

—No sé si quiera cantar —retiró el micrófono que Ryouta ya le había puesto enfrente.

—Parece más malo de lo que es, vamos, no creo que seas peor que Haru —le animaba Natsu a la castaña.

—Supongo… —Y no tuvo más remedio que tomar el micrófono. Kise al frente suyo le deletreaba "canta" casi como una orden.

—¿Qué canción quieres, Kimura-san? —Decía Sakurai, al lado de la máquina.

—Déjame pensar —mientras miraba el vasto catálogo de canciones—. Esta me la sé muy bien.

—Bien, entonces será esta —Dijo Sakurai antes de darle _play._

Y rápidamente una musiquita muy alegre comenzó a salir de las bocinas, pasaron unos diez segundos hasta que Aoi comenzó a cantar. Sakurai estaba a su lado y los otros cuatro chicos estaban a espaldas de ellos.

—Bueno, debo decir que eso no me lo esperaba —dijo Natsu asintiendo repetidamente con la cabeza.

—Creo que me va a dar un coma diabético —comentó Haru. Es que esa canción era muy… rosa pastel.

—Ver a Kimura-san cantar ese tipo de canción tan alegremente, no sé… es muy lindo —Kise estaba encantado y algo conmovido con ese lado de Aoi que iba más de acuerdo a su faceta "_maid"_, que a "_te voy a golpear no importa el motivo."_

—No canta nada mal, al menos.

Mientras avanzaba la canción, Kimura parecía animarse un poco más. Eso hasta que cometió el gravísimo error de voltear atrás. Esos cuatro sujetos la miraron con una obvia cara de "si no lo estuviera viendo no lo creería". Ahí fue cuando Aoi cayó en cuenta que se había dejado llevar por su lado blando.

Kyary Pamyu Pamyu era una artista que era muy popular en la primaria donde solía ir a practicar, básicamente todos los días alguna niña tenía puesta una canción de ella, así que se acostumbró rápidamente. Más cuando le hacían cantar junto a ellas. _ Kimi ni 100 percent_ en definitiva no era una canción para cantar con un grupo de chicos… más cuando ya te habías hecho de cierta reputación.  
Las palabras se trabaron en su boca cuando sus ojos chocaron los de Kise, quien sonreía de manera divertida ante su vergonzosa actuación, y no era como si pudiera echarse para atrás cuando ella había escogido esa canción. Así que dio la vuelta y fijo su vista en la pantalla, como si nada hubiera pasado y ella estuviera en el patio de la escuela cantando con los niños.

—Fue una canción muy entretenida Kimura-san. Además no cantas nada mal, creo que tienes una voz muy acogedora —le felicitó Sakurai.

—Kimura será maestra de preescolar, las educadoras cantan mucho ¿cierto? —Comentó Kise.

—Si… más o menos —contestó Kimura. ¿Era su imaginación o Kise estaba ayudándole a justificar el mega _fail_ que había hecho al elegir la canción?

—No tenía idea. Eso explica la canción —dijo Natsu, quien fue a sentarse al lado de la castaña— ¿Hacemos un dueto?

—Pues…

—No es justo Sugita-senpai, yo también quiero cantar con Kimura-san —Kise estaba haciendo berrinche, como siempre en la vida.

—Entonces tengamos un duelo para saber quién cantará con Kimura.

—Me parece bien.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos un torneo? —sugirió Sakurai.

—Vale, cantemos todos —un amante de la música como Kasamatsu se dejaba llevar por esa clase de cosas fácilmente.

La noche fue más entretenida de lo que cualquiera de esos seis chicos hubieran pensado, al final de cuentas Kimura terminó haciendo pareja con Kasamatsu, Natsu y Sakurai quedaron juntos y para la mala suerte de Haru, su compañero había sido Kise. No falta mencionar que precisamente su equipo era el que lo había hecho peor… simplemente no podían trabajar juntos en nada.

Y después de la frustración de Haru por haber quedado último comenzó una despechada guerra contra el rubio al dedicarle canciones muy rencorosas. Natsu que nada tenía que ver en la disputa se metió en ella, cantándole en señal de burla a su compañero mal cantante. Yukio tuvo que pelear porque le devolvieran el micrófono y así pudieran seguir los demás cantando.

—Mi garganta está seca —dijo Sakurai, había cantado ya muchísimo.

—Al parecer ellos dos no se cansan —Kimura señaló a Haru y a Kise, quien peleaban por quien iba a cantar. Secretamente deseaba que fuera Kise y no Egami. Todo fuera por no torturar más a sus oídos.

Para fortuna de todos los presentes, Kise se había hecho del mando del karaoke. Y ojalá no hubiera sido así.

Al parecer a Kise le gustaba poner canciones donde el intro musical fuera despreciable, pero eso era lo de menos en ese momento. Aoi se removió un poco incomoda mientras miraba la espalda del rubio, dejándose llevar por su armoniosa voz.

¿Por qué precisamente una canción de su artista favorito? Evidentemente Kise no tenía _eso_ que caracterizaba a la voz tan especial de _Shoose_, pero podía competir con la sensualidad que le atrapaba. Era muy incómodo sentirse atraída por la melodía que estaba cantando el muchacho, especialmente porque era una canción romántica y que…

Su mente hizo corto circuito cuando el cínico de Ryouta le miró justo en el instante en que cantaba la parte de _Ima yori motto nakayoku naritai kedo (aunque yo quiero ser más cercano de lo que somos ahora)._ No estaba ¿cierto? Cantándole a ella.

Pero cuando iba a procesar esas palabras el ritmo cambió drásticamente para dejarla escuchar: _wave_. Todo indicaba que había escogido un mix muy variado del artista.

¡Y carajo! Lo peor de todo es que, aun con su voz, podía ser un perfecto imitador del tono de _Shoose_. Lo único que le faltaba era que el rubio se pusiera a bailar sobre la mesa para completar la perfecta sensualidad de su voz.

Aoi bebió de su vaso con limonada lentamente mientras lo escuchaba, ya estaba de nueva cuenta dándole la espalda. El siguiente fragmento fue _Glide_. Cuando la música de _Masked Bitch _hizo su aparición esperaba que de ninguna manera fuera a salir aquella canción, y en dado caso de que así fuera, Kise no se atreviera a cantar. Esas palabras solo sonaban bien en la perfecta voz de _Shoose_, en cualquier otra parecería un pervertido.

Pero ¡oh! Ahí estaba esa música del demonio que te llevaba al cielo. Cuando menos Ryouta no había seguido fielmente la versión de _Shoose_ al hacer aquellos sonidos tan sugerentes, pero como estaba dando la misma entonación… vaya, hasta los otros cuatro chicos quedaron de cuadros al escuchar la letra.

Las mejillas de Aoi comenzaron a tornarse de color rojo mientras escuchaba y veía a un desinhibido Kise cantar alegremente, inconsciente de lo que su selección musical causaba en su grupo de amigos; sobre todo de parte de Kimura. No, a Ryouta no le preocupaba estar cantando letras tan sugerentes, así que de su bella boca salía sin cohibición alguna:

_Coincidiendo el ritmo de nuestras respiraciones_

_Sintiendo tu aliento en mi oído_

_Un pecho a punto de estallar, células volviéndose locas_

_Deberías arrancarme gentilmente la camisa que me estoy quitando_

_Sin preocupación_

_Es tiempo de volar_

_No te atrevas a dudar, cariño_

_En medio de hacer lo que quieras_

_Lo que estás soñando ¿Es tu verdadera naturaleza?_

Un par de versos más y el controversial popurrí de _Shoose_ llegó a su fin. Cuando el sonido cesó de la maquina hubo un silencio incómodo.

—Eso fue —dijo Natsu tras carraspear—… interesante.

—¿Quién sigue? —Dijo muy quitado de la pena. Para él todo estaba normal.

—¡Dame acá! Ya no te dejaré cantar —renegó Haru.

—Quítame este mal sabor de boca, a ver, pon algo menos intenso —le dijo Yukio.

—¿Ya no vas a catar Kimura-san? —Le preguntó Kise a la castaña. Ya había ido a sentarse a su lado.

—No —contestó tajantemente, sin verlo a la cara. Evidentemente ella estaba más apenada que el mismo Kise por su tan grafica demostración de sus dotes artísticos— ¿Te gusta _Shoose? _—La duda no dejaba vivir en paz a Aoi en esos momentos.

—Más que gustar, diría que me acostumbré. Akane es muy fan de sus covers, así que en algún punto fue normal para mí.

—Ya veo —tenía que usar de escudo el vaso para que siguiera sin notar cuan sonrojada estaba.

Por fortuna la horrible voz de Haru trajo paz de nuevo a esa habitació ronda más de canciones se hizo presente.

…

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban, al principio nadie se había percatado de la ausencia del rubio porque estaban muy sumidos en el buen ambiente que se había creado entre los seis chicos. Sakurai y Natsu tenían una batalla en esos precisos momentos para saber cuál de los dos tendría mejor calificación.

—¿Cómo que Kise ya se tardó mucho, no? —Dijo Kasamatsu para los dos que estaban desocupados.

—Pues por mi mejor, ojalá y lo hayan secuestrado —respondió tan amistosamente Haru, como siempre.

—_Por comentarios como esos siento que Egami a veces me cae bien_ —se decía Aoi para ella misma. Sin embargo, lo que decía Yukio era cierto, el chico estaba tardando demasiado.

Y justo cuando iban a restarle importancia a la repentina desaparición de Ryouta el celular de Aoi vibró, mostrando un mensaje entrante de parte del modelo.

[Sal al pasillo, ¡YA!]

Pese a la orden, tal vez lo que más le sorprendía era que no pusiera sus tan característicos emoticones escandalosos. Algo parecía no cuadrarle muy bien.

—Ya vuelvo —dijo la castaña, levantándose de mala gana para salir de la sala.

Por el largo corredor que conectaba todo el piso, a lo lejos, pudo divisar los rubios cabellos del basquetbolista; aunque también alguien frente a él, que indudablemente era una chica. Aoi caminó con paciencia, acercándose poco a poco. Se detuvo a unos dos metros de la chica de cabellos negros que le daba la espalda.

—Kise-kun, anda, ven conmigo —insistía la chica—, sé que te vas a divertir mucho más conmigo.

La expresión en el rostro de Ryouta indicaba cuan cansado estaba, por no decir harto de estarle escuchando decir lo mismo una y otra vez.

—Lo siento, en verdad no puedo —Seguía excusándose pobremente.

La chica lo había interceptado cuando salía del baño, al verlo comenzó a armar un zafarrancho. Kise le atendió como a cualquiera otra de sus neuróticas fans; pero de un momento a otro la chica comenzó volverse una acosadora totalmente, ni siquiera le dejaba llegar hasta su habitación para seguir con su fiesta.

—Intercambiemos números entonces, ¿eso estaría bien, verdad?

—No sería… —y las doradas pupilas de Ryouta se enfocaron en su salvación. Al fin su socorro había llegado—. Ya está aquí, te dije que vendría si tardaba mucho.

—¿Eh? —Replicó confundida Aoi al sentirse observada tan inquisidoramente por la loca fan.

—No es verdad. Tú no tienes novia —Dijo la pelinegro. De paso miró de pies a cabeza a la ojiverde—. Lo sé todo sobre ti.

—¿Novia?

Los labios de Ryouta se movieron para que Aoi pudiera leer fácilmente en ellos "finge que lo eres". El semblante de Kimura se tornó de ultratumba. Con ello decía todo: "JAMÁS".

"No puedes objetar".

Maldita la hora en que fijaron la apuesta. Si las miradas mataran Kise ya hubiera estado tres metros bajo tierra desde hace unos instantes.

—Ves, está molesta —dijo Kise, usando a su favor el hecho de que Kimura se viera así de enfadada. Obviamente estaba molesta con él… y no por lo que le estaba obligando a hacer.

—¿Eres tú la novia de Kise-kun?

Aoi cerró los ojos y suspiró hondo… muy hondo.

—Así es, y te agradecería que dejaras de hostigarlo de esa manera. Una chica como tú no tiene oportunidad con alguien como él —decía calmadamente mientras se acercaba al lado de su ficticio novio—. Sus gustos son un poco más selectos —le miró despectivamente al momento que se prendía del brazo derecho de Ryouta. La loca quería asesinarle ahí mismo.

—No te creas tanto que no eres la gran cosa —porque ella también tenía cosas que decir.

—¿Crees que alguien tan perfecto como Kise Ryouta estaría con alguien tan molesta como tú? —Sus manos bienaventuradas acariciaron el rostro de Kise, quien era una estatua petrificada en esos momentos.

—¡Kise-kun! ¡Di algo!

—Yo… —Aoi era tan buena actriz que estaba sin palabras.

—Vamos Kise-kun, sigamos en lo que estábamos —esas palabras podían dejar mucho a la imaginación.

—No van a ir a ningún lado. Kise-kun no es solamente tuyo —la acosadora ya se había adueñado del pasillo, no dejándole regresar.

—Bien, continuemos entonces el baño.

Aoi arrastró al rubio hasta el baño de los hombres y cerró la puerta con seguro tras ingresar, dejando afuera a la pelinegra, quien tocaba histéricamente la puerta pidiendo que le dejasen pasar.

—No molestes, vete a casa —Kimura seguía peleando con ella desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Kise-kun, por favor! —Los lloriqueos de aquella mujer no tenían fin.

—Santo cielo, que pesada —Se quejó Aoi para Kise.

—Tu actuación fue tan natural —comentaba Ryouta, ya recuperado de las primeras impresiones.

—Tengo experiencia tratando gente así —Aoi se recargó en la pared al lado de la puerta. La chica seguía tocando pero ambos decidieron ignorarle.

—¿Por Sakamoto?

—La mayoría de mis novios fueron modelos, así que… digamos que aprendí como defenderme de sus fans.

—Fuiste muy ruda ¿eso no les causaba problemas?

—En realidad lo hacía de tal manera que ellos no se vieran afectados.

—¡¿Y se supone que esto no me afectará a mí?! —Dijo preocupado, realmente las palabras de Aoi pudieron haber herido mucho a esa chica.

—¿Tengo cara acaso de que me importe?

—¡Si me despiden por reclamos tendrás que responsabilizarte de ello!

—Eres tan llorón. ¿Abro la puerta y la dejo a solas contigo? —Tomó el pomo entre sus dedos. La cara de Ryouta se puso pálida de solo imaginarlo—. Sí, eso pensé.

—Eres tan mala, Kimura-san.

—Creo que nunca va a dejar de tocar —suspiró Aoi. Los golpes a la puerta seguían y seguían.

—No puede estar ahí por siempre. ¿Y si llaman al encargado?

—Le decimos que la puerta se atoró o algo así.

—Pero… ¿cómo explicarás que esté una chica en el baño de hombres?

—Da igual, no es como si fuera a volver a este lugar.

—¡Kise-kun! ¡Sal, por favor!

—¿Qué tal si la noqueo de un golpe y la dejamos tirada en el pasillo? Sería mucho más efectivo —La propuesta iba muy en serio, hasta ya estaba tronándose los dedos.

—¡Claro que no, Kimura-san! —Gritó alarmado Ryouta, creía muy capaz a Aoi de hacer tal cosa.

—Es obvio que no le importa si tienes novia o no, solo quiere acosarte hasta el final de los tiempos.

—Pero… —los ojitos de Kise eran los de un cachorrito abandonado en la lluvia. Necesitaba protección de sus fans— ¡Es Kasamatsu- senpai! —Dijo con mucha ilusión, el pelinegro estaba llamándole por teléfono— ¡Kasama…!

—¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Te perdiste hace horas! —Le reclamaba el muchacho, por lo visto alguien estaba enojado.

—Estoy atrapado en el baño, debería ayudarme a salir en lugar de regañarme.

—¿Y ahora qué demonios hiciste?

—No hice nada Senpai, solamente fui yo mismo.

—Vaya, no sé si estas adulándote porque eso es malo o bueno —dijo Aoi.

—¿Kimura está contigo? —Preguntó Kasamatsu.

—Sí.

—¡Deja de arrastrar a todos en tus cosas, Kise!

—Creo que ya dejó de tocar —comentó Aoi al notar que ya no estaban esos molestos golpes cada segundo.

—¡Kise-kun! ¡Kise-kun! ¿De verdad eres tú? —sonó por la bocina del teléfono del blondo. No le costó ni un segundo saber que esa voz era de la chica acosadora, y que al parecer había interceptado a Kasamatsu.

—Pedimos a Kasamatsu-senpai —dijo con desanimo el rubio. Cuando quiso dirigirse a la castaña esta simplemente ya no estaba con él— ¿Kimura-san?

Para cuando Kise se animó a salir al pasillo después de haber revisado todas las puertas del baño para ver si Aoi no estaba escondiéndose de él, encontró una escena un poco rara.

Kasamatsu estaba un poco pálido, recargado contra la pared. La acosadora estaba muy calladita, y de hecho estaba sobre la espalda de Aoi, quien parecía estarla cargando.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —Dijo con espanto Ryouta.

—Lo que debió pasar desde un principio. Voy a llevarla a la primera planta para dejarla con la recepcionista —mientras hablaba se llevaba a la pobre chica hasta el ascensor—. Tráeme mis cosas a la primera planta, ya voy a irme —le ordenó a Kise antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

—Kasamatsu-senpai ¿está bien?

—S-sí… creo.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Estaba hablando contigo y de pronto esa chica vino y se me tiró encima y me quitó el celular. Así que yo… no pude hacer mucho —dijo con algo de pena, aun así manteniendo su orgullo—. Kimura vino y le dio un solo golpe a esa chica para dejarla inconsciente, luego se la echó a la espalda para que yo pudiera zafarme de ella.

—¿De verdad hizo algo como eso? —No esperaba que fuera en serio lo de pegarle.

—Creo que te pasará lo mismo si no te apuras y le llevas sus cosas.

—Kimura-san me da miedo… ¿Y si me acompaña…? —Pero ya era muy tarde— ¡No huya senpai!

Abajo, Aoi hablaba con la encargada sobre la chica que había llevado. La señora se miraba un poco preocupada, la acosadora estaba sobre un sofá, descansando tranquilamente.

—Ya estás aquí, que bien —dijo Aoi al ver a Kise.

—Aquí están tus cosas —le dio la maleta que Kimura había traído consigo.

—La dejo en sus manos —se inclinó ante la dependiente— Adios Kise-kun.

—¡Oye! —Ryouta tuvo que salir detrás de ella— Aguarda.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le respondió, aun así no se detuvo, iba unos cuantos pasos delante del blondo.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—Bueno, así como tú sabes cantar como _Shoose_, yo sé algunos trucos también —dijo como sin nada.

—P-pero… eso no es algo como simplemente cantar. Es decir, dejaste inconsciente a una mujer…

—Y también puedo hacerlo con hombres. ¿Quieres probar? —Miró de reojo al rubio, ambos se habían detenido para cruzar la calle.

—No. Gracias —Ryouta tuvo que sonreír forzadamente.

—¿Kasamatsu-kun está bien? Se veía un poco pálido.

—Estará bien.

—Aquí nos separamos, dios —era más que evidente que lo único que deseaba Aoi era dirigir su humanidad hasta su casa.

—Espera —Kise tuvo que tomarla del hombro para que no huyera por las escaleras que se dirigían al subterráneo.

—¿Sí? —Kimura enarcó una ceja.

—Lo que dije… es cierto.

—¿Qué?

La mano de Ryouta bajó lentamente desde su hombro hasta su codo. Ambos se vieron por un par de segundos antes de que Kise decidiera refugiar sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y hablar.

—Quiero… conocernos más.

—¿_No estaba bromeando con la canción?_

—¿Almorzamos juntos mañana?

—¿Por qué me preguntas si al final haremos lo que tú quieres? Rayos —chasqueó Aoi de mala gana.

—Entonces es un sí, ¿cierto? —Dijo un Kise un tanto emocionado.

—Llevaré la comida —suspiró resignada.

—Lo esperaré con ansias —sonrió. De esa manera en que solamente le sonreía a ella. Aoi agitó su mano y tomó su camino.

—_Sonrojarme por él, obviamente no canta tan bien como Shoose... aunque tampoco lo hace nada mal _—frunció el entrecejo por pensar eso, más porque de recordarlo sus mejillas comenzaban a arder—… Te odio Kise Ryouta.


	14. No está pasando nada

Hola.

Tenía escrito este cap desde hace mucho pero no había tenido tiempo para subirlo. Pero aquí está, espero que lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, les mando un gran beso.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, todo es obra de Fujimaki-kan**

* * *

Detrás del balón

No está pasando nada

El tiempo se había ido volando, entre una cosa y otra habían llegado a los finales de abril, entrando a las gloriosas vacaciones de la Golden Week. Obviamente para el equipo de básquetbol de Meidai no había descanso alguno. El entrenador siempre había sido muy riguroso en sus entrenamientos y estricto en cuanto a la asistencia; sin embargo, después de ver trabajar a su equipo tan arduamente, había decidido darles un par de días para relajarse. No todo en la vida era deporte, él lo sabía muy bien.

—¡Al fin unos días libres! –Gritó animadamente Haru estirando su cuerpo. Estaban ya en los vestidores cambiándose después de una bien merecida ducha.

—¿Tienen algo planeado para estos días, senpai? – Preguntó Sakurai a Haru, después de todo se veía muy animado.

—No, en realidad no –y eso no pudo más que decepcionarle.

—Sería buena idea si vamos a la playa –sugirió Natsu.

—Suena muy bien, hay que hacerlo –Kise estaba también prestando atención a la conversación.

—A ti nadie te invitó –le peleó Haru.

—Mientras más seamos mejor –Comentó Sakurai. De inmediato Haru le miró de mala gana. —Lo siento.

—Basta –Kasamatsu le dio un golpe en el cabeza a Haru por intimidar al pobre castaño, esa era solo su tarea. — Y tú deja de disculparte por todo –también regañó a su querido Kouhai.

—¿Qué dices Yukio? ¿Te unes? –Le preguntó Natsu.

—Pues… supongo no estaría mal salir un poco.

—Entonces ya está decidido, iremos a la playa este fin de semana.

…

Habían decidido ir a Mminami chita, una playa concurrida con muchos turistas. Lo mejor de todo es que estaba poco menos de una hora de distancia de Nagoya, lo cual era relativamente cerca. Así que acordaron encontrarse muy temprano en la estación para partir a lo que sería dos días y una noche en las maravillosas aguas del distrito de Chita.

—Por fin llegaron, aunque todavía falta Egami-senpai y Sugita-senpai –dijo Kise al observar aquellos dos castaños que se acercaban a su grupito.

—Ryouta, Yukio, Ryou, hola –saludó animosamente el pequeño Moto.

—Muestra algo de respeto por tus mayores, cielos, niño –renegó Kasamatsu.

—No pasa nada –respondió con una enorme sonrisa, estaba de lo más relajado justo a ellos. Un poco atrás estaba su hermana.

—Kimura-san –El primero en saludar fue Sakurai.

—Buen día –dijo Aoi, sin muchos ánimos aparentes. Probablemente estaba escondiendo su entrecejo fruncido por estar envuelta en aquella aventura tras sus lentes oscuros.

—Que bien que decidieras venir –Ryouta estaba un poco feliz de que al final si aceptara su propuesta de acompañarlos.

—No tuve opción –suspiró y colocó sus gafas sobre su cabeza. — No es como si fuera a dejar que Motoharu saliera solo con unos universitarios cuando apenas tiene quince.

—En pocas palabras estas diciendo que somos una mala influencia, ¿verdad? –Kise no podía estar más lejos de la verdad. Ella ya le conocía las mañas, incluidas las de Natsu y Haru, quienes eran los potenciales peligros para su hermano.

—¿También tienes días libres por el trabajo? –Preguntó Yukio.

—Renuncie hace como… cuatro días atrás.

—¿De verdad? Es una lástima –comentó Sakurai.

—En realidad la despidieron… —comentó entre risas el pequeño Moto. Aoi rodó los ojos.

—Despedida o renuncia, el punto es que no trabajo más ahí.

—Alguien quiso meter la mano debajo de la falta de mi hermana, así que ella no tuvo opción más que darle una lección.

—Creo que eso no les gustó a los encargados –comentó entre risas el blondo. Moto ya se había encargado de contarle la historia con lujo de detalle en alguno de sus entrenamientos.

—Vaya… supongo que es más que justificado –habló Yukio.

—¡Woh! ¿Por qué nadie me había dicho que Kimura vendría? ¡Eh!

Haru y Natsu ya habían arribado.

—También está su hermanito… éste… ¿Moto?

—¿Qué hay? –saludó con una gran sonrisa.

—Bien, ya que estamos todos, podemos irnos.

El camino transcurrió con tanta paz como se podía teniendo en combinación a esos seis chicos y una mujer que poco le interesaba socializar con ellos… salvo por Yukio, tal vez.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían llegado a su destino, y gracias a los anticipados movimientos del capitán de Nagoya, estaban entrando en las habitaciones del hotel que habían reservado. No era un lugar muy lujoso o grande, simplemente lo necesario para pasar la noche que estarían ahí y poder tener sus cosas en un lugar seguro.

Como al final habían decidido acompañarles Moto y Aoi, tuvieron que dividir las habitaciones. Por su puesto que de inmediato Aoi solicitó quedarse con Motoharu y Sakurai, quien parecía el más decente de todos ellos. Así que echó en su bola los otros cuatro para que se las arreglaran como pudieran.

—¿Estás segura que querías venir? Es decir… ya sabes –expresó Moto para su hermana, quien estaba en el baño cambiándose a algo más cómodo: shorts y una blusa holgada y ligera.

—No podía dejarte solo, además mamá insistió mucho en que viniera.

—Parece que tu hermana te cuida mucho, Motoharu-kun.

—Lo hace, ella a veces es un poco estricta. Pero está bien.

—Anda con cuidado con esos chicos –dijo Aoi tras salir del baño.

En la otra habitación no había tanta diplomacia.

—Si puedo ver a Aoi en bikini está bien el tener que soportar a Ryouta dentro de la misma habitación.

—Ahí vas de nuevo, Haru –Natsu estaba muy resignado de que ellos algún día convivieran sanamente. — Pero es verdad, yo también quiero ver a Kimura.

—Ustedes dos… no tienen nada más en la cabeza –No, tal vez era Yukio el que estaba más resignado que nadie en tener un equipo de gente decente.

—La invitaste por eso ¿verdad? Listillo –Natsu le echó el brazo encima a su rubio compañero.

—No, yo no…

—Oh, vamos, es obvio lo que pasa… -seguía insistiendo.

—Solo fue porque invité a Moto y pensé que sería grosero no invitarla…

—Entonces ya que no vas por ella, no importa si hago algún movimiento ¿cierto?

—Sugita-senpai, eso es vil en muchos sentidos –aunque siendo sinceros, las palabras de su superior hacían mella en su cabecita.

—Aunque hay como mil chicas más en esta playa, solo estaba bromeando, quita esa cara –Le palmeó la espalda mientras reía de la expresión de Ryouta.

—No está pasando nada… creo –murmuró para sí mismo.

—¡Listo para tomar a cualquier belleza que se cruce en mi camino! —saltó Haru en la cama, parecía un niño de primaria en excursión.

—¡Pareces un acosador con esa cámara! –dijo Yukio al verlo posar triunfante.

—No te preocupes Yukio, como sé que te petrificas con las chicas te dejaré ver las fotografías para que así no mueras en el intento.

—¡No necesito nada de ti! –acto seguido le arrojó con las almohadas de su cama.

—Dejémosle aquí –sugirió Natsu, Kise le siguió hasta la puerta de entrada.

El clima no era tan extremadamente perfecto, si bien se sentía una ligera brisa helada, no era lo suficiente como para no poder quitarse la camisa y echarse un chapuzón en el mar azul que estaba a pocos metros de sus pies.

Y como era de esperarse por la tan esperada semana dorada, había una gran cantidad de gente en toda la playa y sus alrededores. Había de todos, desde chicas sumamente guapas hasta otras menos agraciadas. Ni que decir de los chicos; perfectos adonis hasta escuálidos tratando de impresionar con lo poco que tienen.

Por obvias razones, el grupo de seis chicos no pasó desapercibidos para los ojos curiosos de aquellas quienes iban por los mismos motivos que Haru… disfrutar de la vista. Ayudaba mucho que ellos se hubieran tomado la molestia de solo usar sus bermudas playeras, presumiendo el cuerpo de un dedicado atleta.

Aoi iba al final, junto a Moto, cuidado muy bien que alguna aprovechada fuera a incitarlo a irse con ella y hacer cosas que un niño de quince no debería. Muy consiente estaba que su hermano, a su edad, era bien parecido y también gozaba de los privilegios que su riguroso entrenamiento de kendo le había proporcionado.

Discretamente miraba de reojo a los cinco que iban frente a ella, captando las miradas indiscretas y piropos de las más atrevidas, muchos de los cuales iban dirigidos a la cabecita resaltante dentro del grupo: Kise Ryouta. Estaba considerando seriamente el pensar que un día de estos alguien iba a secuestrarlo… pobrecito de él.

—Creo que aquí está bien para pasarlo –declaró Yukio tras evaluar la zona.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos a meternos al mar –Motoharu no lo pensó dos veces, hasta se llevó a Ryouta consigo.

—Tu hermano es muy enérgico –comentó Natsu para Aoi.

—Sí, lo es –ella, por su parte, miraba como aquellos dos se quejaban del agua, que probablemente estaba más helada de lo que imaginaban antes de meterse.

—¿Vienes? –Preguntó Sakurai a la castaña.

—Paso, aquí estoy bien.

—Entonces yo me quedaré a hacerte compañía –Haru no perdía oportunidad alguna.

—Vamos entonces –dictó Kasamatsu.

Mientras aquellos decidían jugar de manera dispar un poco de Volleybol dentro del agua, los que se habían quedado afuera conversaban (o al menos Haru lo intentaba). El día estaba soleado y se agradecía mucho esos cálidos rayos de sol.

Por algún motivo, aunque fuese semi-ignorado por Aoi, Haru seguía en su intento de charla. Eso, hasta que una pelirroja le pasó por enfrente y decidió que era hora de cambar de objetivo y seguir unas nuevas faldas. Kimura estuvo un poco agradecida de que le dejara sola.

Alzando la vista, miró lo feliz que se veía su hermano en compañía de esos muchachos. Él estaba haciendo equipo con Kise, con el cual parecía tener muy buen dinamismo. Rememorando episodios en su memoria, si lo pensaba bien, Motoharu siempre se veía muy contento al lado del rubio. Y no entendía del todo porque. Tal vez era cosa de hombres.

El momento más gracioso de todos fue cuando Kise, sin querer, golpeó a Kasamatsu en el rostro. Él parecía estarse disculpando ya que no lo había hecho a propósito, pero eso le valía un cacahuate a Kasamatsu, él solo quería ver muerto al rubio por sus propias manos. Así que estaban en una curiosa persecución dentro del agua. Cuando fueron más profundo se convirtió en una carrera de nado, una que se terminó con un Kise sometido ante un Yukio que parecía un luchador profesional.

—¡Yukio, no vayas a ahogarlo! ¡Aun lo necesitamos para el torneo! –Vociferó Natsu.

—¡Sí! ¡Aún tiene movimientos que enseñarme! –Le siguió Moto.

—K-kasamatsu-senpai –La única persona preocupada por el As de Nagoya era Sakurai. Juraba que ya habían pasado muchos segundos desde que Yukio puso la cabeza el blondo bajo el agua.

Pero bueno, nada había pasado después de todo, y Yukio no cometió asesinato en primer grado. Aun así, tuvo que arrastrar a un semi-inconsciente Kise de vuelta a la playa.

—Estará bien –afirmó Moto mientras picaba la mejilla derecha del ojidorado.

—¿Y a donde se fue Haru? –Preguntó Sugita.

—De seguro tas la primera falda que vio –dijo Yukio.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua, Kise-kun? –Sakurai le pasó la botella de agua a Kise, quien recién se reincorporaba.

—Kasamatsu-senpai… eso fue muy cruel.

—Cállate, Kise –expresó de mala manera Kasamatsu.

El rubio no dijo nada y mejor bebió del agua que Ryou le había dado. Había tragado la suficiente agua salada como para tener para toda su vida.

—Oigan, creo que deberíamos montar eso –señaló Natsu hacia el mar. Ahí podían verse unas personas esquiando atados a un bote. Estaban practicando esquí acuático.

—¡Sería estupendo! –Gritó con emoción el más joven del grupo.

—De ninguna manera, Motoharu –Claro que Aoi, no estaba de acuerdo con esa moción.

—Pero Aoi… parece muy divertido –insistía el castaño. Un amante de la aventura como él no podía dejar pasar esas oportunidades, pero tampoco le gustaba –demasiado- desobedecer a su hermana.

—Es muy peligroso, podrías lastimarte. Piensa en que tienes un torneo pronto.

—No creo que sea para tanto.

—No puedes saberlo. Además…

—Vamos Kimura-san, creo que Moto ya está suficientemente grande como para tomar responsabilidad de sus actos.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión Kise –Aoi frunció el ceño y Kise hizo una mueca en los labios.

—Moto ¿quieres intentarlo? –Insistió Kise. Motoharu asintió de inmediato. — Hagámoslo entonces.

—¿Quién como para tener esa autoridad? –Aoi se puso de pie de inmediato. El muy cabrón estaba retándola.

—No puedes prohibirle a Moto que intente cosas nuevas –él también se puso de pie. Al parecer ya se había recuperado de su casi asesinato.

—No me provoques, Kise Ryouta –dijo malhumorada. El resto de los sus amigos miraban a los dos como si estuvieran disfrutando de un buen espectáculo.

—Entonces… Hagamos una apuesta ¿Qué dices? Si gano dejarás a Motoharu usar el esquí acuático. Si tú ganas nos quedaremos todos aburridos a muerte aquí.

—¡Hey! No nos metas en tus cosas –saltó Natsu y Yukio de inmediato.

—De acuerdo. Pero te vas a arrepentir. ¿Qué será?

—Una carrera –dijo Ryouta.

—¿Qué pasa? –Era hora que Haru decidiera aparecerse por ahí, al parecer su conquista había fallado.

—Aoi y Ryouta competirán para que podamos hacer esquí acuático –comentó Motoharu.

—Ya veo –Haru enfocó su vista en los dos implicados, quienes ya estaban calentando para correr.

—¿Seguro que quieres esto? –Aoi estaba muy segura de sí misma. No iba intimidarse por el calibre de Ryouta.

—Eso es lo que yo debía decir. ¿Lista? –El rubio ya estaba en posición para comenzar a correr.

—¿Realmente ella tiene oportunidad?

—Natsu, Natsu, no subestimes a Aoi.

—No es que vaya a favor del rubio idiota, pero…

—Mira sus piernas –le indicó Yukio a Haru, éste acató las órdenes perfectamente… pero no para lo que Yukio quería. — Hablo en serio, idiota –y ahí estaba, pegándole por milésima vez.

—Tiene músculos fuertes –indicó Natsu. Haru volvió a echarle una segunda vista.

—¿Tu hermana acaso…?

—Bueno, ya veremos cómo termina esto.

Justamente Sakurai dio la aprobación de inicio y ambos chicos salieron corriendo muy a la par.

—Iré a comprar granizado, ¿alguien quiere? –Dijo Moto. Él más que nadie estaba relajado con esa apuesta aunque deseara mucho hacer ese paseo.

—Yo voy contigo –dijo Natsu.

Más adelante, aquellos dos chicos corrían como si vida dependiera de ello. Aoi iba unos dos metros detrás de Kise. Parecía serena a pesar de ir atrás en la competencia. En ese punto Kise pensaba en que él estaba corriendo demasiado rápido, si no bien con su 100 por ciento, debía ser lo suficiente como para que no le pudiera seguir el paso de esa manera.

Pero Aoi no estaba dispuesta a ceder en esa contienda. Ambos tenían que esquivar ocasionalmente a las personas o los puestos de comida que estaban por su recorrido. Más que velocidad, estaba siendo una carrera de obstáculos.

—¡Eres buena! ¡Más de lo que esperaba! –gritó Kise para Aoi, quien seguía pasos atrás.

—Tus adulaciones no te servirán para ganar.

A poca distancia ambos observaron la gran duna que tenían que subir, la cual indicaba el final del recorrido para comenzar con la vuelta de regreso. Subir contra la arena iba a ser pesado, por lo cual era un punto crucial en la carrera que dejaría ver al ganador.

Kimura apretó el paso y consiguió colocarse a nada de Ryouta, y casi a la par comenzaron a subir por esa insufrible loma de arena. Pero el rigoroso entrenamiento de Ryouta le había brindado frutos y él fue el primero en alcanzar la cima, aunque tan solo un par de segundos antes que Aoi.

La castaña sabía que era su única oportunidad de ganar, porque aunque le costara admitirlo, Ryouta era más de lo que podía manejar en cuanto a resistencia y velocidad. En esos momentos no tenía la condición para ganar… legalmente.

Así que cuando Ryouta dio media vuelta para bajar, Aoi, con toda la intención y malicia del mundo, puso su pie en el camino de Kise, dándole un pequeño empujón sobre su pecho. El rubio no vio venir semejante bajeza. El resultado final fue un rubio rodando cuesta abajo del otro lado la duna.

—Lo siento, pero nunca dijimos que sería un juego limpio. Te veo en la meta Kise-kun –exclamó Aoi mientras bajaba por el lado correcto del montículo de arena.

Era imposible que Ryouta, aun con todo su potencial, pudiera subir, bajar, y además alcanzarla con la ventaja que había obtenido al tirarlo por la duna. Esa era, una victoria segura para Kimura Aoi.

—Allá viene Kimura —Yukio alcanzaba a ver la silueta de la castaña, pero no la de Kise. — No me digas que realmente le ganó a ese tonto…

—Me da mucho gusto que haya perdido. Eso bajará su ego.

En pocos segundos, la castaña llegó hasta donde los tres jugadores de Nagoya aguardaban por el ganador.

Aoi se inclinó con sus manos sobre sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aire. Había sido una carrera dura, aun y con ventaja decidió correr a toda velocidad por las dudas. Kise era algún tipo de monstro que podría emerger de la nada.

—Felicidades, Kimura-san –sonrió Sakurai para ella.

—G-gracias.

—Dejaste muy atrás a Kise. Debo serte sincero, no me lo esperaba –Yukio cavilaba en su mente las posibilidades de que eso fuera verdad.

—Bueno, digamos que tuvo un ligero accidente –Aoi desvió su mirada fuera de Kasamatsu. Por el momento no diría que ella lo había empujado para que se cayera.

—En fin, que nos alcance después. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –dijo Haru.

—Deberíamos ir con Natsu y Moto, ya se están tardando.

—¿A dónde fueron?

—A comprar granizado –respondió Ryou.

—Ya ve…

Pero todo lo que supo en esos segundos, junto a los tres chicos, es que en un parpadeo la habían tomado para cargarla como costal de papas. De un momento a otro, pasaron sus pies de estar en la arena, a la nada y por ultimo todo su cuerpo fue empapado por la fría agua marina.

En venganza por el juego sucio, Kise la había tomado desprevenida para darle un buen chapuzón en las aguas oceánicas. Arrojándole sin condolencia alguna como si hubiera sido un balón el que estaba lanzando. Lo había disfrutado tan descaradamente que no temía en reírse esplendorosamente de su pequeña travesura.

Sin embargo, las cosas no parecían ir del modo en que pensó que irían.

En cuando la cabeza de Aoi salió del mar, lo primero que hizo fue buscar desesperadamente algo de lo cual aferrarse; eso obviamente había sido Kise. No había pensado ni por lo menos una vez en abrazarlo, estaba temblando y al parecer no quería ver a ningún lado que no fuera el pecho del rubio.

—¿Kimura-san? –Dijo con voz temerosa Ryouta. No era la reacción que esperaba de ella.

—L-lle-vame…fue-ra, por favor.

Juraba que su voz sonaba demasiado quebrada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Una ola golpeó contra su espalda, haciéndola tambalear, sus brazos apretaron aun con mayor fuerza el cuerpo de Kise. El agua a penas y les pasaba la cintura…

—¡Aoi!

Fue el grito de Moto, quien tan rápido cómo le era posible entraba al agua para ir con su hermana. Kimura alzó la vista y en cuanto sintió la mano de Moto tocarle hizo a un lado a Kise y abrazó al castaño. Ryouta no sabía que hacer o que decir, solo atónico ante toda esa situación, al igual que sus amigos a la orilla de la playa.

Moto le miró con cierto enfado en su mirada, pero decidió pasar de él de momento y enfocarse en su hermana.

—Tranquila, ya estamos saliendo –le habló suavemente mientras la guiaba hacia afuera, manteniéndose siempre a su lado.

Cuando Aoi sintió la arena seca en sus pies se tiró al suelo para sentarse. Estaba agitada y aún estaba temblando ligeramente. Yukio se acercó para colocarle su camisa sobre los hombros, Aoi le sonrió ligeramente como agradecimiento.

—Motoharu… -Habló Kise a las espaldas del muchacho, aún seguía desconcertado por lo que había sucedido. Más que nada, por la forma en que el castaño le había devuelto la mirada.

—Bueno, no había manera que lo supieras… -contestó ya más relajado. Miró a su hermana sentada sobre la arena. — Aoi tiene fobia al mar.

Las miradas se fueron directamente para Motoharu, después hacia Aoi, luego de nuevo a Moto.

—Está bien. No pasó nada –siguió diciendo el pequeño.

—Lo siento mucho Kimura-san, no tenía la menor idea. Si lo hubiera sabido jamás habría hecho algo como eso –Kise no sabía que hacer o que realmente decir para poder hacer sentir bien a Kimura.

—No es nada –respondió muy quedito. No parecía como si fuera nada, puesto que seguía ahí, cubriéndose los ojos con los dorsos de su mano.

—Humm, ya que todo "está bien"… ¿Por qué no vamos a comprar más granizado? Motoharu-kun tiró el que traía –sugirió Sakurai.

—Sí, deberíamos –secundó Natsu. Entendía la indirecta de su kouhai para dejar solos a esos dos y arreglar ese mal entendido.

Kise los miró casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Hasta ellos podían ser buenos amigos si se lo proponían.

—Kimura-san… realmente lo siento ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor? –Las palabras de Kise no le dejaban mentir en que realmente estaba arrepentido y preocupado.

—Dije que estoy bien… -respondió de manera ruda, pero esa dureza no era para nada la que le caracterizaba.

—Fui un tonto, pero… lo menos que quería era hacerte pasar por algo tan horrible.

No quería, ni soportaba verla en ese estado tan deplorable. Con sutileza removió las manos que Aoi mantenía sobre sus ojos… mismos que estaban un tanto rojos; por ira o miedo, estaban espantosamente fuera de lo bonitos que le resultaban ser.

Unas cuantas gotas de agua cayeron sobre la mano de Ryouta, venían desde el cabello de Kimura, que había quedado todo mojado y desalineado por la inmersión en el mar. Kise sonrió un poco.

—Estas empapada –y con esa premisa, usó la camisa de Kasamatsu para secar un poco los cabellos de Aoi.

Después de ello, ambos se quedaron en silencio, curiosamente observando el problemático mar que les había hecho caer en esa situación.

—Ya estamos a mano. Así que no fastidies –comentó Aoi, al parecer ya estaba un poco mejor.

—Lo prometo.

—Por cierto…

—¿Si?

—No eres para nada abrazable…

—¿Ah? ¡Por supuesto que lo soy, Kimura-san! –Respingó de inmediato.

—¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tú mamá? –dijo con sorna.

—Hay muchas personas que pueden afirmarlo.

—No confió mucho en la gente, por si no lo has notado.

—Entonces deberías hacer una segunda prueba.

Kise a veces… a veces, era ingenuo, tonto o fingía demencia; por lo menos eso pensaba Kimura. Así que le vio con cierta intriga cuando le miró extender sus brazos para que ella pudiera, con toda la comodidad y confianza abrazar el frio cuerpo de Ryouta.

Lo miró unos momentos, estaba igual o más mojado que ella; se veía un poco ridículo manteniendo esa cara seria mientras seguía con sus brazos extendidos esperando a que ella decidiera abrazarlo. Ryouta era demasiado lindo, y si hubieran cruzado caminos mucho tiempo atrás posiblemente, y con toda seguridad, estaría en sus brazos.

Pero no. No hoy. No en este tiempo. No con esta Aoi.

—Confiaré en tu madre. Debe ser buena persona si tuvo que soportarte hasta que terminaras la preparatoria –dijo sin más antes de levantarse.

—Tú… nuca das tu brazo a torcer, ¿cierto? –comentó con humor.

—Tendía que ser una situación especial.

—¿Y una persona especial?

—Probablemente.

—¿Soy una persona especial?

—No por las razones que tú crees.

—¿Qué significa eso? –Por alguna razón no le gustaba como sonaba el término de "especial" que Aoi tenía hacia él.

—Que Haru te lo diga.

—Siento que me tienes en un concepto muy bajo… -sopesó el pobre. Vale, sabía sus puntos débiles, pero tampoco era para tanto.

Y quería, quería preguntarle de ese miedo que jamás se imaginó que ella tendría hacia algo tan común. Pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado para preguntar.

Kise solo siguió sonriendo como siempre, lleno de dudas en su interior.


	15. Excusas para no decir la verdad

Qué curioso que este capítulo se llame excusas, já.

Mucho, mucho tiempo desaparecida por acá, ya ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Pero continuamos, lentos pero –semi- seguros.

Rápidamente les cuento que el disco duro de mi laptop murió por la patria y he perdido TODOS mis archivos, incluidos obvis todos proyectos de fics, adelanto (por que ya tenía capítulos terminados pero fuera de la cronología), prácticamente perdí mi vida universitaria (todos mis trabajos), yo muy tonta nunca respaldé nada. Y pues así, muy triste.

Para quienes leen a Rasen también, les dejo notas al final sobre lo que está pasando en su fic con el NST.

Para las que no, cuando llegue su debido momento del NST de este lado del fic, todo estará aclarado con respecto a Aoi-Kise.

Un saludo enorme, las quiero.

**Disclaimer: KnB no me pertenece, todo es obra de Fujimaki-chan.**

* * *

Excusas para no decir la verdad

Los percances del día anterior habían quedado en el olvido el día siguiente. Renovados y con una nueva mentalidad, los chicos estaban dispuestos a disfrutar con todas las de la ley su último día en la playa antes de volver a su realidad en la meca automotriz: Nagoya.

—Motoharu –le llamó Aoi a su hermano, bloqueándole el andar para que mirara lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

—Oh, suena interesante –agregó el castaño al observar el espectacular puesto en aquella valla.

—¿Te parece bien si lo hacemos? –Aquellas palabras estaban llenas de entusiasmo al igual que su mirada.

—¿Pero ya viste lo que dice? ¿No te molesta? –Aunque la idea no le molestaba, estaba dudando de que su hermana aceptara sin chistar todas y cada una de las bases.

—No hay de otra –afirmó con seguridad.

—Bueno –le sonrió el pequeño en complicidad-. El dúo Kimura vuelve.

Momentos más tarde Motoharu se había encargado de llevar a sus queridos senpais hasta aquel tumulto de gente. Tras ellos podían ver unas enormes bocinas, chicas guapas en bikini por doquier, bebidas refrescantes y comida de una cadena local. Pero por sobre las cabezas de aquella gente había algo que les llamaba la atención y mucho: una red.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí Moto? –Preguntó Natsu, quien estaba más pendiente por todas aquellas chicas súper guapas.

—Vamos a participar en un torneo de voleibol –afirmó campante.

—¿Nosotros? –Dijo con fastidio Haru. Era su día libre, off de deporte.

—Nah, es en parejas… así que seremos Aoi y yo. Ustedes solo vienen como apoyo moral –infló el pecho y posó sus manos en sus caderas. Estaba a punto de mostrarles una faceta que ellos no conocían de él.

—¿Y cómo por qué decidieron participar? –Ese era Kasamatsu un tanto curioso.

—Fue idea de Aoi –alzó los hombros-. Al principio no entendía porque, pero luego divisé la razón de todo ello.

—¿Y eso es? –Prosiguió Kise.

—El premio del ganador, obviamente.

—No sabía que jugaras voleibol de playa Motoharu-kun –agregó Sakurai.

—Hay muchas cosas que no saben de los Kimura –dijo con un aire de misterio que a todos dejó pensando.

—¿Y en dónde ésta Kimura-san? –Curioseó el rubio.

—Fue a anotarnos, ya estaban casi por terminar las inscripciones. No debe de tardar –y por si acaso echó un vistazo rápido por la zona.

—Estaremos apoyándolos en ese caso. Haz un buen trabajo Moto –En nombre de Meidai, Yukio puso su voto de confianza en él.

—Siento que de repente estoy en el paraíso… -embobado a no más poder a Haru estaba que se le caía la baba con tanta fémina de buen ver.

—Haru-senpai, creo que es inapropiado que mire de esa manera a esas chicas.

—Cállate Ryou. Mejor preocúpate por Kasamatsu, que de seguro le dará un infarto tarde que temprano –renegó el pivot.

—Es verdad, ¿Kasamatsu-senpai va estar bien en este ambiente? –Quien más lo conocía lanzó la pregunta. Sí, hasta Kise estaba mortificado al respecto.

—C-laro que voy… a estar bien. Idiota –Y no sabía que le daba más pena, estar rodeado de bellas mujeres o que sus "amigos" se burlaran de él por su incapacidad de socializar con el bando femenino.

—¡Motoharu! Aquí estas. Te dije que esperaras por mí.

La voz tan perfectamente conocida de aquella castaña hizo que los seis chicos voltearan en su dirección… quedando pasmados instantáneamente por la imagen visual frente a ellos. Kasamatsu se había puesto de todos colores, inclusive el lindo de Sakurai habría de sonrojarse. Kise no sabía si golpear primero a Haru o Natsu por su indiscreto mirar o unírseles para seguir apreciado las curvas de su amiga, que ahora estaban al descubierto y expuestas más de lo que a él le gustaría… al menos en público.

—Vaya Aoi, este tiempo que no has hecho ejercicio algunas cosas te han crecido más –campantemente expresó su pensar el pequeño Motoharu.

Porque aquel bañador azul rey de dos piezas era demasiado revelador; para la desgracia de Aoi y la fortuna de cualquier hombre. A eso estaba refiriéndose Motoharu cuando le preguntó que si tendría algún problema. Sabía que su hermana no era una exhibicionista, pero por el dinero estaba dispuesta a vestir así… cosa que era un requisito para poder participar.

—No seas maleducado –jaló una de sus mejillas para que dejara de hablar.

—Siento que mi corazón de pronto late fuertemente y sin parar… ¿esto es lo que llaman amor? –musitaba Haru al aire sin despegar la vista del entero ser de la ojiverde.

—Pronto van a dar los roles de juego, así que tenemos que ir a ver –seguía diciendo Aoi para su hermano, ignorando la vista de sus queridos compañeros.

—¿Vas a jugar así? –Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Kise. La inconformidad brotaba por su garganta y sacaba chispas por sus ojos.

—Es parte del espectáculo. No creas que me agrada… pero bueno –alzó los hombros con desdén.

Mientras la castaña seguía discutiendo con su hermano sobre la modalidad del torneo, Kise, Haru y Natsu miraban como asesinos seriales a cualquier otro hombre que pasara cerca de la castaña y se valiera de su altura para tener una mejor vista de aquellos dos focos de atención. Era ahora cuando maldecía que ella fuera tan bajita y que cualquier pelafustán tuviera la oportunidad de aprovecharse de eso.

—Entonces ya nos vamos chicos. Espero escuchar sus gritos de aliento cuando esté en la cancha –se despidió Moto a mano alzada. Se veía muy entusiasmado.

—Deséenos suerte.

Y como casi nunca en la vida pasaba, Aoi les sonrió de una manera demasiado linda y femenina, rompiendo así la mente de aquellos chicos. Kise inmediatamente supo que tenía que hacer algo a la de ya.

-¡Háganse a un lado! ¡Egami Haru estará en primera fila para apoyar a esa belleza! –Gritó a todo pulmón el moreno mientras empujaba a la gente para abrirse paso y obtener una mejor vista del campo de juego.

—Haru-senpai está muy emocionado –comentó Sakurai con incredulidad.

—¡Guárdame un lugar maldito! –Y a la faena, Natsu también se le había unido.

—No puedo creer que se comporten así. Diles algo Kise.

Y aunque Yukio hubiera de llamar al rubio, él tampoco se encontraba más a su lado, de hecho no parecía estar a la vista por ninguna parte.

—¿En dónde rayos se metió ese idiota? –Admitía que estaba irritándose muy rápido, todo cortesía a sus queridos compañeros de equipo. Casual.

En algunos cuantos minutos el presentador del evento hizo gala de presencia, anunciando que el torneo de voleibol patrocinado por la cadena local de comida daba inicio. El truco del torneo estaba en que… pues, ya estando en el lugar era inevitable no comprar algo para degustar mientras los hombres miraban botar algo más que el balón. Y las chicas claro que tampoco podían quejarse de los chicos que lucían sus perfectos abdominales tanto como fuera y dentro de la cancha.

Era un juego con 32 parejas siguiendo la eliminatoria típica de un torneo. Fue hasta el séptimo encuentro cuando Motoharu y Aoi salieron a la cancha para jugar. Y como en cada una de las rondas el vitoreo no se hizo esperar, los piropos iban tanto para Aoi como para la mujer del otro equipo. La castaña repetía un mantra en su cabeza para no tener que asesinar a nadie.

—Siento que han elegido a puras chicas guapas para este torneo. Es una mafia –comentaba Haru con su cámara en mano. Iban seis juegos pero ya había tomado como 100 fotos.

—¿Te estas quejando? –Preguntó Natsu a su lado.

—¿Cómo podría cuanto este ángel ésta frente a mí? –su voz idolatraba fervientemente a Kimura.

—¡Animo Kimura-san! –Gritó alegremente Sakurai, ignorando los parloteos de sus senpais.

—Kise sigue sin volver –agregó Yukio-. ¿Lo habrán secuestrado o algo así?

—Ojalá que si –dijo Haru, ya estaba enfocando a Kimura con su cámara para comenzar a tomar las fotografías.

—¿Debería ir a buscarlo? –Natsu estaba comenzando a considerar la posibilidad de que fuera verdad.

—No, ya aparecerá… por su bien.

Y por el ceño fruncido de Kasamatsu, el capitán sabía que le esperaba una tunda buena al rubio una vez que decidiera hacer acto de presencia.

El partido dio inicio. Los Kimura tenían el primer saque, que iba a manos de Aoi.

—El tirano ha vuelto –comentó Moto al observar el balón clavarse en la arena al otro lado de la red.

Hubo un silencio largo, porque nadie esperaba que aquella chica bajita y que no parecía la gran cosa realizara un saque tan potente, dejando incapaz a ninguno de sus rivales de mover un musculo para evitar que la pelota llegara al suelo.

—Necesito que me prestes dinero, Natsu –soltó el anonadado ser de Haru con seriedad.

—¿Para qué? –Incrédulo arqueó la ceja.

—Para comprar un anillo de compromiso. Voy a proponérselo a Kimura en este instante.

—¿Eres idiota? –Kasamatsu le ofertó un coscorrón para bajarlo a la tierra.

El partido siguió su curso, y cada que Haru podía sacaba una fotografía de Kimura en cualquier posición que tomara. Y es que involuntariamente Aoi resultaba ser muy sensual, cosa que no solo él estaba notando. Todo ese torneo era una trampa peligrosa para cualquier chica inscrita en el.

Fueron suficientes dos sets para que los Kimura arrasaran completamente con sus rivales. Una vez finalizado su encuentro volvieron a donde su grupo de "porristas" lo estaban animando.

—¡Eso fue sorprendente! –Natsu le echó el brazo encima a Motoharu.

—No fue nada, nuestros oponentes eran aficionados nada más –le respondió.

—¿Jugabas antes? –Dijo Kasamatsu.

—Oh sí. Pero no juego formalmente en ningún equipo. Aunque a veces suelo apoyar al equipo de la escuela como libero.

—Tú tampoco parecías aficionada –siguió el ojigris para la chica. Kasamatsu podía hablar un poco más normal ya que Aoi se había cubierto con la sudadera de su hermano.

—Jugué durante la secundaria y parte de la preparatoria como apoyo. Estoy un poco oxidada –contestó Aoi.

—Ella era conocida como "El Tirano" por sus poderosos saques –agregó Moto.

—Creo que escuché hablar de sobre esa persona cuando estaba en la secundaria –dijo Haru-. Pero siempre pensé que se trataba de un hombre.

—¿Dónde ésta Ryouta? –Le consultó el castaño a los demás.

—Desde que comenzó el torneo no lo hemos visto –aclaró Sakurai.

—Debe de andar por ahí con su sequito de admiradoras –más que un comentario casual sonó a un reproche molesto por parte de Aoi.

Por la integridad del grupo nadie dijo nada más de Ryouta.

Meidai siguió observando los juegos restantes pese a que faltaban muchos más, sin embargo, esto seguía siendo un deleite para todos por tan sexys jugadores. Así que prácticamente nadie quería abandonar el lugar. Fue hasta el juego 14 que Meidai se quedó con la boca abierta.

¿Era posible acaso que aquel chico les estuviera traicionando de esa manera tan descarada? Porque su presencia en la zona de juego no indicaba otra cosa más que estaba ahí para competir al igual que todos. Además, ¿Quién era la pelirroja que le acompañaba y se comportaba tan amistosa con él? Como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—¿Ryouta?

Ni siquiera Motoharu podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Ese traidor infame. ¿Cómo se atreve? –Aoi sulfuraba del coraje que le producía verlo en la cancha.

—Así que al final se ha entrado también a la competencia. El dinero del premio es tentador, cualquiera lo haría –dijo Natsu.

—¡Maldito Kise! ¡Voy a matarte en cuanto salgas de ahí¡ -Gritaba a todo pulmón Haru.

—_¿En qué estás pensando Kise? _–Se preguntaba Kasamtsu.

Pero ante las miradas molestas e incrédulas de sus amigos, y de las palabras amenazadoras de Haru, Kise hizo caso omiso de todo. Ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirles la vista intentando aclarar el porqué de sus acciones, simplemente se dedicó a jugar. Y como un prodigio acostumbrado a la victoria, no para menos ganó su encuentro.

Nadie fue a buscarlo, tampoco dijeron nada. Obviamente Kise no fue a donde ellos de igual manera.

Una vez finalizados los primeros 16 juegos, los octavos dieron marcha inmediatamente. En el cuarto enfrentamiento los hermanos Kimura volvieron a lo suyo, arrasando inminentemente a sus oponentes. Mismo caso para el dúo de Kise con la pelirroja, que por cierto no lo estaba haciendo nada mal.

Cuartos de final. La sorpresa de la tarde: Kimura vs Kise.

—No puedo creer que esté haciendo eso… maldito Kise –refunfuñaba por debajo Aoi al contemplar a su rival que estaba al otro lado de la red.

—¡Ryouta! Que gane el mejor –le extendió la mano Moto por debajo de la red-. No te lo dejaré fácil.

—Definitivamente yo tampoco –le encaró con firmeza. Tenía un objetivo claro y nada le haría desistir

—Aoi está muy enojada ¿en que estabas pensando?

—¿Y tú que crees? –sonrió tenuemente. Alzó su mirada para toparse con los enardecidos ojos verdes de Aoi, poco o nada le importó.

—¡Estamos listo para comenzar! –Gritó el presentador.

Los Kimura tuvieron el primer saque, y como siempre, Aoi se encargaría de efectuarlo. Kise estaba más que preparado para recibirlo, la había estado observando y gracias a sus habilidades había llegado a entenderlo muy bien.

Pero la conclusión de ese saque fue algo que ninguno se estaba esperando, tanto para los espectadores como para los jugadores. Motoharu volteó a ver a Aoi lentamente, temiendo como pocas veces en su vida de su hermana… estaba muy enojada.

La pelota había quedado marcada contra la cara de Ryouta, quien recibió todo el impacto de aquel saque; efectivamente con toda alevosía y ventaja la castaña había disparado contra la cara del rubio con la intención de pegarle. Acertando para su fortuna.

—Punto –dijo con seriedad Aoi.

—¡Kimura-san! ¡Eso fue muy malvado! –chilló Kise de inmediato.

—¡No he venido a jugar! –lo señaló con el dedo.

—¡Pero esto es un juego! –replicó el rubio.

—¡Y tú lo has convertido en una guerra!

—Esto será interesante –resopló Moto para sí mismo, resignado por la batalla campal que bien sabía que Aoi iba a desatar a continuación.

Y cada vez que Aoi tenía en sus manos el balón para rematar, éste se dirigía sin condolencia alguna hacia la anotomía del blondo; la cara, los brazos, piernas, abdomen, y si era posible alguna parte blanda. Nadie sabía lo realmente dura que podía llegar a ser la bola hasta que te metías en su camino.

—_He gastado mucha energía tratando de golpear a Kise, debo concentrarme en ganar el juego_ –la respiración agitada que mantenía no era para menos, estaba aplicando todo su potencia con toda la intención de sacarle la cabeza al pobre chico.

Pero al parecer Ryouta ya se había percatado del cansancio que estaba haciéndose presente en la castaña, por ello había arrojado la pelota a una de las esquinas, consciente de que la velocidad de Aoi había disminuido y no podría alcanzar el remate.

—Voy a aplastarte –comentó Aoi viendo al rubio de mala gana después de perder el punto. Misteriosamente tenía un aura negra alrededor de ella.

—Esa chica da mucho miedo, ¿no Ryouta? –dijo la compañera de Kise.

—Kimura-san parece que tuviera las intenciones de matarme.

—No tiene las intenciones –habló Moto-. Va a matarte.

—¡Eso no me anima para nada!

—¡Aquí va mi saque! –anunció la pelirroja.

La batalla entre ambos equipo siguió su curso. Al parecer el único que disfrutaba de todo el embrollo era Motoharu, quien no paraba de reír cada vez que la bola seguía impactando a Ryouta, o cuando este lograba anotar y Aoi maldecía.

Y aunque las cosas estaban que ardían, era un hecho que ambos equipos estaban de lo más parejos. Los Kimura estaban sorprendidos por las habilidades de Kise. Ellos, como antiguos jugadores, sabían que sus movimientos no eran para nada de un afisionado.

El partido llegó al punto en que estaba siendo decidido por un Deuce. Ninguno de los dos quería caer, así que en cuanto uno tenía la ventaja el otro anotaba para ganar. Solo dos puntos consecutivos eran los necesarios para que aquella batalla campal se acabara.

—Ya deberías darte cuenta que Motoharu no dejará caer ni un solo balón. Lo mismo va para mi —Aoi estaba al frente, compartiendo posición con Ryouta. Su equipo tenía la ventaja.

—Bueno, yo tampoco —le dijo seriamente. No pudo evitar, como muchas veces en lo que iba del partido, que sus ojos resbalaran por debajo de la línea de los hombros de la castaña.

—¡Aoi! —Gritó Motoharu.

El balón fue elevado para ella, quien con un salto se dispuso a rematar para terminar con el partido. Sin embargo, Ryouta había hecho una cobertura espectacular, bloqueando el tiro y regresándolo directamente a al suelo. Las posiciones de ventaja habían invertido.

—¡Rayos!

—Eres muy buena. Pero seré yo el que gane —le señaló Ryouta. Aoi podía distinguir en sus ojos esa mirada densa, que si no fuera porque lo conocía, bien podría decir que Kise tal vez era un asesino.

—Voy a aplastarte, Kise Ryouta.

Era el turno del rubio de sacar, y por la forma de su parado tanto Aoi como Moto sabían lo que haría. Estaba imitando el saque de Aoi, solo que, por supuesto, la fuerza y la velocidad que empleaba estaba aumentada.

Motoharu tuvo que barrerse sobre la arena para alcanzar el balón y que no tocara el suelo. Aoi recibió la pelota y la alzó para Motoharu, quien remató. Al otro lado de la red, la compañera de Kise hizo una gran recepción del tiro. Ryouta nuevamente remató con todo, pero esta vez había sido Aoi quien bloqueara el paso. Era un deleite para los espectadores cada vez que alguna de las dos chicas desprendían sus pies del suelo para saltar.

El balón estuvo pasando de un lado a otro, sin que nadie pudiera anotar. Los Kimura debían defender y tratar de atacar para recuperar la ventaja perdida; sin embargo, el equipo contrario no dejaba hueco alguno.

Llegó el punto en que Moto ya no supo si era Kise o Aoi, la persona más molesta dentro de ese campo de batalla. Estaba cansado, pero aun podía seguir peleando, obviamente no le gustaba perder. Pero…

—¡Fin del juego! —Anunció el árbitro.

—Motoharu… —Aoi estaba no creyendo lo que había pasado.

—¡El quipo Kise gana!

—¿Qué sucedió? —La ojiverde se acercó inmediatamente a Motoharu, quien estaba sobre la línea trasera del campo — ¿Te has lastimado?

—No, estoy bien. Solo… no la alcance —mientras decía eso desvió su mirada de la de su hermana.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Sabía que estaba mintiendo, así que estaba reprochándole el haberse dejado ganar.

—Te digo que no alcance esa bola. Iba muy rápido —Mentirle a ella era una de las cosas mas difíciles de hacer. Lo hacía a veces, pero nunca dejaba de ser difícil.

—Buen juego, chicos —Ryouta se había acercado a ellos para felicitarlos. Ahora que todo había terminado podía relajarse. Incluso había tendido su mano hacia Aoi en un gesto de camaradas, pero la castaña no estaba dispuesta a recibirlo, así que lanzó fuera de su vista la mano de Ryouta, yendose de ahí tan rápido como pudo.

—Va a estar así buen rato. Te lo advierto —Le dijo Motoharu con una sonrisa.

—Perdona los problemas que te causé.

—Bueno, hubiera sido mejor que lo dijeras de frente y nos habríamos evitado todo este drama.

—No había manera en que ella me escuchara. Ya sabes que es muy obstinada.

—Ry-chan, estoy muy cansada ¿podemos sentarnos por un momento? —La peliroja que acompañaba a Kise se acercó hasta donde estaban ellos.

—Siento haberte causado problemas a ti también Miyako-chan —se disculpó Kise.

—¿Y ella es? —Preguntó Moto. Era una indirecta para Kise. Si ya había decidido apoyarlo no quería que anduviera con juegos.

—Soy prima de Ry-chan. Kise Miyako.

—Es la hija mayor del hermano de mi papá. La encontré de casualidad aquí, así que la invité a participar conmigo.

—Entiendo. Kimura Motoharu, encantado.

—Ry-chan, deberías buscar a tu amiga, se veía muy enojada —le animó la peliroja—. Motoharu-chan puede acompañarme a tomar algo. Descuida.

—¿Estarás bien?

—Claro, además… él es muy lindo —le susurró al oído.

—¡Espera! ¡El solo tiene quince! No vayas a hacer nada indebido —Gritó alarmado el rubio. Quien diría que Moto fecharía a su prima.

—¿De verdad? Parece un poco mayor. No importa, igual sigue siendo muy lindo —La diferencia de edades no parecía importarle, aun si le sacaba cuatro o cinco años —vamos.

—Suerte con mi hermana —dijo Moto, quien ya tenía a la prima de Kise prendida el brazo—. Deberías correr porque allá viene Haru y creo que quiere golpearte.

Kise volteó a sus espaldas, y efectivamente el pelinegro venía con toda la intención de dejar a Nagoya sin su as.

—Toma. La necesitas ¿no? —Moto le había dado su chamarra.

—Los veo luego —escapando de uno, Kise emprendió su búsqueda por otro asesino.

—¡Y no le digas a mi hermana que salí con tu prima o te matara!... ¡Después de haberte matado la primera vez!

—¡Eso no es muy alentador, Moto!

Kise solo pedía e imploraba a los cielos, que lo que tenía que decir fuera aceptado de igual manera como su buena voluntad le había hecho actuar. Aunque con Aoi, las cosas no serían miel sobre hojuelas. Lo sabía.

…

Y lo que esperaba encontrarse una vez que la hallara era un ogro endemoniadamente furioso, echando lumbre y arrojando todo lo que se le pusiera en frente; pero en cambio había encontrado a una chica sentada sobre una roca de un peñasco a la orilla del mar, lejos de todo bullicio que la playa acarreaba.

Mentiría si hubiera dicho que no tenía un poco de temor en acercarse, aunque la palabra adecuada en su caso tal vez fuera decir que estaba siendo cauteloso en la manera en que abordaría el tema que quería tratar con ella. Aunque en el fondo, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que debía decir, en primera, porque no sabía muy bien que era con exactitud lo que le había movido a hacer lo que hizo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Dijo Aoi de mala gana cuando le sintió cerca. Kise aún estaba abajo del peñasco.

—Yo… eh… ¿Cómo decirlo? —rascó su nuca, tratando de ordenar las palabras.

—¿No tienes otro juego? Ve, anda.

—Eso… en realidad —una risita nerviosa escapó de sus labios—, me salí del torneo.

—¡¿Qué?!

Aoi dio un brinco desde su lugar hasta el suelo, salpicando arena por todos lados en su arerrizaje. Kise se hizo para atrás, escudándose con sus manos.

—¿Para qué demonios entraste al torneo si te ibas a salir? ¿Estas burlándote de mí? —Aoi era ira en su más pura manifestación.

—¡No!..No —Se apresuró a responder—, yo solo… yo.

—¿Tú…? —Kimura se cruzó de brazos, esperando la respuesta de Ryouta.

—¿No crees que hace un poco de frio? Mira, Moto me dio su chamarra para ti —Mostro la prenda, poniéndola en medio de los dos, y a una altura que no le permitiera seguir viendo los pechos de la castaña. En algún punto de su mente recordó a su querida amiga Momoi.

—Estoy muy bien así. Gracias. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu patética excusa? La necesito para saber en cuantas partes deberé dejar tu cuerpo.

—¡Eres tan mala!

—Lo soy.

—¡Al menos intenta negarlo!

—Tienes tres segundos… Tres… Dos…

—¡Cuidado!

Alguien, cercano a donde estaban ellos, estaba piloteando un pequeño avión a control. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo que el propietario perdiera el control del avión al desviar la ruta que tenía planeada. El objeto iba a dar directamente contra la cabeza de Kise, pero gracias a los magníficos reflejos el avión no había lastimado a nadie.

Pero, el dueño del avión no había quedado tan sorprendido como lo estaba Kise. Y es que Aoi había reaccionado al mismo tiempo, o incluso un poco antes que él para evitar el accidente. Ahora, ambos tenían en sus manos el pequeño avión que los había atacado.

—¡Cuánto lo siento!

—Se ha roto—dijo Kise, lo había tomado del ala y por la fuerza aplicada estaba ahora partida en dos.

—No los he lastimado ¿Cierto?

— Ten más cuidado —Aoi le entregó los restos del avión.

—C-claro.

Y tras una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de Aoi el chico se fue. Hubo un silencio incómodo y después Kimura habló.

—Esas disculpas hubieran sonado mejor con el dinero en mano.

—Bueno, estaba preguntándome... ¿Por qué necesitas tanto el dinero?

—No es algo que te importe —dijo ásperamente, arrebatándole la chamarra de las manos. Ya estaba cayendo la tarde y el viento comenzaba a estar un poco más frio.

—_Al fin se la ha puesto _—Suspiró Ryouta desde muy dentro de sí.

—Me pregunto por qué Moto te habrá dejado ganar…

—Tal vez, nos entendemos muy bien —dijo él. Sentía un poco de confusión en su interior, por lo cual no estaba seguro de querer decirle sus verdaderos motivos.

—Lo noto… —susurró.

Junto a la caía del atardecer, el nivel del mar estaba aumentando. Ahora, las suaves olas que hasta hace poco llegaban a unos cuantos centímetros de sus pies estaban encima de ellos, mojándolos con el su fría agua salada.

Kimura miró ir y venir aquellos movimientos marinos sobre sus pies descalzos, notando como eran cubiertos con arena mojada y después limpiados por el mismo océano. Tenía mucho miedo al mar, pero podía soportar algo así durante unos instantes.

Miró a Ryouta, quien la observaba fijamente también. El brillo del ocaso reflejado en sus ojos fue hermoso, como aquellas miles de luces que se esparcían por lo ancho del mar eran poseídas y focalizadas en aquellos ojos dorados.

Fue tranquilidad y confianza lo que esa mirada transmitía.

La suficiente como para contarle aquello de lo que nunca hablaba. _Eso_ que tenía guardado dentro de sí desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y que había confinado para ella misma, para no lastimar a los que más quería.

* * *

Para quienes vayan al día del lado de "Addicted to you" de Rasen, ya saben que ella ha llegado a la parte del torneo donde se supone que nuestros dos fics se iban a juntar. Hay un poco de MUCHO spoiler para este lado de la historia, si tienen alguna duda pueden mandarme un MP y les responderé cómo va la cosa.

Por cierto, que después del NST, también hay un crossover de las fiestas de navidad y la Golden week. No saben lo que nos hemos divertido haciendo estas dos mini sagas, porque todo viene originado de ideas randoms al momento que adaptamos a la historia. Cómo Rasen nunca me avisa cuando va a actualizar muchas anécdotas se quedan sin contar.

Ahora les cuento como ha surgido lo que pasó con la historia que va a de Kise en el NST; como sabrán, se supone que Axell y Kise iban a modelar juntos en algún punto antes del NST pero la sesión fue cancelada, así que un día, Rasen me dice "Oye, quiero que Kise y Axell trabajen juntos ¿puedo?", así que le di luz verde… y de ahí comenzó toda esta odisea para mi hermoso güero. Que a su vez esto provocó de cierta manera lo que se viene en Navidad y lo de Navidad provocó lo de la Golden Week.

No adelanto nada más, ya verán todo lo que les espera. De mi parte, intentaré ir rápido para llegar al menos antes de que sea el especial de navidad y queden más cosas claras de esta parte del fic (Detrás del balón).

Sin más ni más, espero que disfruten ambas lecturas, están hechas con mucho cariño para ustedes, cada irreverencia tiene mucho amor.


End file.
